Atrapados en otro mundo: Beast Hunters
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: la base omega uno fue destruida, una nueva mision les espera al equipo Prime, los hermanos De la Vega tienen una ultima tarea en esta dimension, descubriendo mas de si mismos con la esperanza de restaurar el vinculo que los une. pero necesitan ayuda (tercera temporada de Atrapados en otro mundo)
1. Chapter 1: DarkMount Nevada

**Buenos dias, tardes o noches.**

**antes que nada, feliz año 2015 n.n lo se algo tarde pero la intencion cuenta ¿no? ahora si.**

**para quienes no me conocen soy FernandaWarriorPrincess y esta historia es la tercera y ultima temporada de mi historia atrapados en otro mundo. para que entiendan mejor la idea de este fic invito a leer las primeras dos temporadas.**

**los invito cordialmente a leer y seguirme en esta nueva aventura. **

**el arco del inicio de la temporada estara demasiado apegado a la serie con casi nada de cambios para no perder detalles de nada, al terminar el arco volveremos a la narracion y vista original. sin mas por ahora, comenzamos.**

**Transformers Prime no me pertenece, **todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie a Hasbro (c) Studios y a Takara Tomi. solo mis Oc's****

* * *

><p>La base Omega uno en Jasper Nevada estaba destruida, aun calcinándose entre las llamas de la destrucción, mientras una enorme columna de humo se alzaba al cielo los Decepticons buscaban entre las ruinas algún rastro de los cuerpos de los autobots ya derrotados.<p>

-¡no dejen piedras sin voltear!-exclamo Megatron observando el trabajo a realizar.

-amo.-le llamo Starscream con respeto.-mire a quien encontramos, sacado de los escombros de su nave.-y en efecto, dos soldados traigan sostenido a un mal herido Wrecker.-Wheeljack.

-así que… uno sobrevivió.-se burló el líder de los Decepticons.-lleven a nuestro "huésped" a la ciudadela para la interrogación, en la Darkmount.-dijo mirando su nueva fortaleza sobre las ruinas de lo que fue la base y el hogar de los autobots.

-este es el amanecer de una nueva era mi señor, el reinado de Megatron.-dijo con orgullo el seeker.

-tienes mucha habilidad con las palabras Starscream, ¡Dense prisa y desentierren los cadáveres de los Autobots!-ordeno al resto de sus subordinados. En cuestión de horas fueron desenterradas la Forja de Solus Prime y Airachnid encapsulada aun en hibernación.

-¡la forja de Solus Prime! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste materializar eso y nada de los restos de los autobots?!-exclamo eufórico a uno de los vehicons encargados de la obra.

-¡contéstale a tu amo y señor!-exigió Starscream.- ¡¿Dónde están los cuerpos?!

.

.

.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia de la fortaleza, bajo tierra en una oscura y profunda caverna un rostro conocido salio del muro de piedra, miraba alrededor para verificar que fuera un lugar seguro.

-despejado.-dijo volviendo hacia atrás unos segundos, para revelar que no venía solo, traía consigo arrastrando a un mal herido y desecho Optimus Prime mientras María iba sobre el como si fuera un trineo para ver si volvía en sí. Todos cubiertos de hollín aunque Maria tuvo que usar una capa que encontró entre las ruinas de Jasper para cubrirse un poco su ropa que parecía estar quemada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Optimus empezaba a despertar.

-está reaccionando Smoke.-dijo Maria aliviada cuando el mencionado recostó a su líder a una pared cercana.

-estas herido.-le contesto a Optimus cuando recobraba un poco la conciencia.-pero tal vez te vez peor de lo que te sientes.-Prime pudo distinguir las voces para saber quiénes fueron sus rescatadores pero persistía una duda. Quería hablar pero Maria se lo impidió.

-perdón Optimus pero no puedes moverte en esas condiciones.-dijo uniendo su cuerpo a la pared con una ligera capa de hielo tratando de no lastimarlo mas.

-no puedes moverte ni hablar, solo descansa y recobra tus fuerzas, nosotros te protegeremos.-le prometió Smokescreen

-eso te lo juramos.-dijo Maria poniéndose sus guantes, se había descontrolado mucho los últimos días, debía "esconder" su habilidad por un rato para no terminar congelando la caverna, debía calmarse.

**Darkmount, Nevada**

Megatron y Starscream habían descubierto que ningún autobot pereció en la destrucción, empezando la orden de rastreos de comunicaciones, incluyendo a los humanos que los acompañaban.

La milicia se hizo presente en poco tiempo pero a Megatron no le importó, ni siquiera se molestó en ordenarle a Starscream que desplegara a su ejército, pues su nueva fortaleza estaba equipada con un poderoso armamento que arraso con los soldados, ni siquiera pudieron acercarse. Con los aliados humanos suprimidos por tanto poder:

La cacería de autobots había empezado.

**Dias después**

-un nuevo poder dominar su mundo.-hablo Megatron en comunicación abierta con el único enlace humano hacia la casa blanca y el pentágono. El agente William Fowler.-cualquier intento de ataquey se enfrentaran con una fuerza mayor, sus superiores deben estar conscientes de que mis cañones de fusión poseen suficiente poder de ataque para destruir cualquier área intensamente poblada de mi elección, es muy probable que dé inicio en la capital de su nación

-está claro pero ¿qué quieren de nosotros?-exigió Fowler desde una oficina en una base militar no identificada.

-nada agente Fowler, los Decepticons no quieren dañar a la humanidad, queremos un lugar que nos sirva de hogar solamente.

-no te ofendas Megatron pero es difícil de creer todo esto ya que parece que te gusta enterrar a la humanidad en acero fundido.-dijo el agente desconfiando de la palabra del ex gladiador.-¡los hechos hablan amigo!

- Agente Fowler, admito que la guerra me ha hecho sacar lo peor de mí, eso le pasaria a cualquier soldado creo usted comprende, pero el conflicto con los Autobots se ha terminado y la lucha nunca a ha sido contra su especie, ahora que el verdadero enemigo de los Decepticons ya no está mi único deseo es coexistir en este planeta con la raza humana… pacíficamente.-dijo en un tono amable.-juntos agente Fowler, me parece que usted y yo podemos realizar ese sueño.-y se cortó la comunicación.

-usted también es hábil con las palabras maestro.-adulo el seeker cuando Megatron se levantó de su trono y camino para ver el panorama de destrucción que había dejado.-estuve a punto de creerle también.

-la tierra es nuestro planeta ahora Starscream y debemos terminar lo que iniciamos, la humanidad no tiene idea de lo que le espera ahora.-sentencio sonriendo siniestramente de ver realizado su sueño macabro de conquista.

.

.

.

Mientras en la base militar Fowler mantenía comunicación con uno de sus superiores respecto a la situación actual.

-si general Bryce, el protocolo de contención general G-1000 se ejecutó de acuerdo al plan, la evacuación de Jasper Nevada fue 100% exitosa, hasta donde los ciudadanos y la prensa saben, la amenaza fue una lluvia de meteoritos y la ciudad debe permanecer en cuarentena hasta que el nivel de radiación pueda ser disipado... Señor cualquier intento de contraataque sería arriesgado, necesito más tiempo…si, eso lo entiendo.-y colgó perdiendo el poco animo que tenía desde hace varios días.

En eso entraron a la oficina June Darby y su nueva asistente, Sandra Robinson

-agente Fowler las provisiones medicas no han llegado.-empezó la enfermera.-hay hombres heridos que requieren…

-¡hago lo mejor que puedo enfermera Darby!-exclamo el agente.-he lidiado con generales bravucones que quieren usar armas nucleares en el cielo de Nevada.-al saber por dónde iba el asunto June despidió por un momento a su asistente para que no supiera más de lo necesario pero esta negó, con lo que había visto era suficiente.-y un guerrero Decepticon que se hace el amable ahora que los autobots están destruidos.

-¡mídase en lo que diga señor agente, recuerde que había niños ahí!-reclamo Sandra, ya que estaría ayudando en la atención medica supo muchas cosas que el gobierno ocultaba, incluyendo a los autobots.

-es lo que Megatron cree niña yo no.-corrigió Fowler.-me dijo un montón de mentiras pero quiere aplastar nuestro ánimo.

-eso demuestra que bravucones, hay en todo el universo, eso lo acabamos de comprobar.-dijo Sandra molesta de la situacion.

-¿aun… no ha habido noticias de nadie?-pregunto angustiada June por su hijo, Fowler pensó en cómo hacerla entender.

-escuchen, ese silencio me dice que la comunicación principal cayo cuando la base fue hecha pedazos.

-si pudiera tan solo llamar a Jack…

-enfermera no.-la detuvo Sandra tomándola del hombro.-podria haber problemas

-su asistente tiene razon enfermera, usted sabe que es arriesgado, lo saben Bots. Los cons podrían rastrear cualquier señal.

-tiene razón jefa.-le dijo Sandra tratando de calmarla pero no funciono.

-entonces lléveme a casa.-ordeno soltandose de la joven.-si Jack no puede llamar ahí es donde me buscara.

-Jasper está bajo control total de los cons, nadie puede volver allá, los únicos que pueden arreglar esto es Prime y sus bots, deben estar por ahí con un perfil bajo… tienen que estarlo.

-¿ni siquiera de los demás voluntarios hay noticias?-pregunto esperanzada Sandra y Fowler negó un momento.

-ve a correspondencia, busca algún dato de cuatro meses atrás hasta la fecha, tal vez halles lo que buscas, eso sí, terminando todo esto has como que nada paso, tú no sabes nada de los Cons y los Autobots.-dijo este preocupado y Sandra sonriendo salió de ahí deprisa.

-¿sabe algo agente Fowler?-pregunto June acusatoriamente.

-sí, pero no de los bots ni los niños, es otra cosa.-contesto mirando por la ventana

**En una carretera a miles de kilómetros.**

Una aeronave Decepticon sobrevolaba el lugar escaneando cada vehículo tratando de localizar a los autobots, no pudo identificar a ninguno, cuando se alejó lo suficiente un auto deportivo negro con franjas amarillas se desvió hacia la sombra de un árbol frondoso, dejando salir a Rafael Esquivel quien se asomó mirando hacia el cielo.

-despejado.-en eso Bumblebee se transformó para verificar que la amenaza se alejó.

_-eso estuvo cerca Raf._

-demasiado cerca.-completo el pequeño.-pero tu pintura los engaño, como diría Maria, eres un maestro del disfraz.

_-Bumblebee al equipo Prime, ¿me escuchan_?-trato de contactar a los otros pero su comunicación principal había muerto.-chatarra, _no puedo contactar a nadie_

-la comunicación sigue averiada, Bee sé que Optimus nos envió a diferentes locaciones para que los cons no los atraparan pero si no sabemos a qué lugar fueron los demás ¿Cómo los encontraremos?-pregunto Raf preocupado.-no creo que hagan señales de humo, o hielo.

_-yo sugiero Raf esto, no te gustara pero podríamos, no sé, ir a Jasper para encontrar a los demás_.-respondió Bumblebee.-_estoy casi seguro que todos se dirigirán alla._

-claro… solo, vayamos hacia Jasper… hacia la fortaleza gigante de Megatron.-la idea asustaba, ir a la boca del lobo, pero si así encontraban a los demás funcionaria.

**En otro sitio de Estados Unidos.**

En una zona semi-montañosa y boscosa en una carretera aislada conducía Bulkhead disimulando mientras Miko se aburría mirando por la ventana. Suspiro en señal de aburrimiento para por fin decir algo después de tanto silencio.

-nunca creí que aquí hubiera tantas… rocas.-se quejó aburrida y tomo su celular, mientras tecleaba Bulkhead freno de golpe causándole un enorme susto.

-¡Miko, nada de celular, sabes las reglas!-le regaño a gritos.

-Viejo no estaba llamando a nadie.-dijo está sobándose la nuca y mostrando su celular al volante.-es un videojuego que había descargado.

-lo siento.-dijo apenado para retomar el rumbo.-es que estoy un poco tenso es todo.

-¿A dónde vamos por cierto? ¿Tienes algún tipo de plan?-pregunto curiosa.

-seguiremos el protocolo Wrecker estándar.-contesto el mech ya más calmado peor Miko no había entendido nada.

-¿Qué es…?

-un plan de emergencia que seguimos en la guerra, por si algún Wrecker caía o se separaba de la unidad, siempre nos encontramos en las mismas coordenadas exactamente, si Jackie sigue con vida, estará ahí.

-solo espero y este vivo aun, no sabemos que paso desde que salimos de la base, ni siquiera si los demás siguen vivos.

-Miko no te aflijas, todos están bien, estoy casi seguro.

-si… casi.-dijo Miko desanimada

**Darkmount**

Lo que Bulkhead no sabía, es que Wheeljack estaba siendo interrogado en ese instante por Starscream para saber su ubicación, pero como Jackie llego de improvisto era una tortura para ambos, aunque Wheeljack disfrutaba sacar de quicio al Seeker

Mientras Knock Out hacia sido llamado por Megatron, así que presentándose ante el hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia su amo.

-en que puedo servirle, Lord Megatron.

-reúne a un equipo y dirígete a Cybertron inmediatamente.-ordeno.-aunque cazar Autobots sigue siendo prioridad, no debemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de recuperar cualquier reliquia de Iacon abandonada en el caos, por lo que sabemos… Optimus Prime esta en alguna parte, planeando hacer lo mismo.

**A miles de kilómetros bajo tierra**

Smokescreen y Maria estaban en silencio, esperando, como hace unos dias, a veces ambos hacian guardia pero usualmente uno descansaba mientras otro estaba en vigía, todo el tiempo velando por Optimus que aun no despertaba, ahora con los dos al pendiente la mexicana comía un puerquito para apaciguar su hambre que parecia insaciable a veces, pero no duro mucho, tuvo que detener su cena porque Optimus por fin reaccionaba, ambos se reincorporaron para acercarse, Maria por ser pequeña intentaba trepar para ver pero no podía, así que Smokescreen la alzo y la coloco en su hombro.

-tranquilo Optimus.-hablo el mech.-soy yo, Smokescreen

-y Maria, no te esfuerces por favor.- le rogo quitándose un guante para escarchar ligeramente su rostro para darle alivio, esperando que funcionara.-espero calme tu dolor.

-¿Cómo… llegue aquí?-pregunto con dificultad.

-este… es algo curioso por asi decirlo.-dijo la mexicana un poco nerviosa.

-mientras evacuábamos la base…-empezó Smokescreen

**Flashback**

_Cuando los cons abrieron fuego, era nuestro turno de salir por el portal…_

Smokescreen salía a toda velocidad llevando a Maria consiguió pero ambos se detuvieron llegando a su destino, en ese momento, Smokescreen abandono su modalidad vehicular dejando a Maria en el suelo quien seguía llorando.

-Smokescreen ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto y este miro al suelo resignado por un segundo, no podía verla sabiendo lo que pensaba y la locura que iba a hacer.

-se supone que debo cuidarte, pero no puedo irme asi.-contesto firme.

-no tenemos porque.-contesto Maria limpiándose sus lágrimas dejando confundido al mech.-yo te sigo, si quieres ir de nuevo allá… yo voy también.-dijo Maria sonriendo con tristeza por todo lo ocurrido, el asintió y sonrio.

-hagámoslo entonces.-dijo colocándose el alternador de fase activándolo, tomo a Maria subiéndola a su hombro y corrió hacia el portal

_No pudimos irnos, no dejaría que enfrentaras al ejército de Megatron solo, y Maria estaba dispuesta a seguirme cuando se trataba de ayudarte. Así que volvimos, pero la ráfaga golpeo y todo el lugar se derrumbó._

-la base esta…-dijo Maria asustada temiendo lo peor al ver más las ruinas calcinándose.

-tranquila.-le pido, más que nada porque estaba escarchando su cuerpo.-debemos encontrar a Optimus pero con cautela, los cons llegaran pronto.-ambos buscaron alrededor hasta que Smokescreen visualizo a Optimus entre los escombros agonizando.-lo encontré.

_Logre sacarte antes de que los cons entraran usando el alternador de fase, el cual pude tomar con toda la confusión que hubo en Cybertron, Maria cuidaba nuestra espalda mientras escapábamos_

**Fin Flashback**

-Y perdón por no seguir tus órdenes, sé que debía irme y cuidar de Maria, pero no pudimos abandonarte.

-Optimus no debería pedirlo ahora en estas circunstancias pero no lo regañes ni nada, yo lo seguí, y nos alegra haber desobedecido, así pudimos hallarte con vida.-dijo Maria cubriéndose con su capa.

-estamos a salvo.-aviso rápidamente Smokescreen al notar algo inquieto a su lider.-pero a esta profundidad nadie detecta nuestra señal, debo ir arriba si quiero hallar a Ratchet, Maria cuidalo-ordeno pero Optimus lo detuvo queriendo decirle algo importante.

-no… no hay esperanza.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido.-el doc es el único que puede repararte.

-Optimus… no nos asustes… estas delirando yo lo se.-dijo la mexicana tratando de calmarse, pero este respiraba con dificultad que eso no ayudaba.-por favor Optimus… debes resistir. por favor

-Optimus…

* * *

><p><strong> y este fue el primer capitulo<strong>

**cualquier duda, comentario o lo que quieran los invito a dejar un review **

**Maria: los invito a seguir la historia, nos leemos proximamente, ****hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2: Esparcidos

**aqui FernandaWarriorPrincess con un nuevo capitulo y...**

**Maria *se queda pensando* alguien le ha dicho a Yukio que se parece un monton a su papa pero a veces con la loquera de su mama**

**yo: no me pondre a discutir eso contigo pero ya que vamos por ahi, Anica y Eagle que gusto de leer nuevamente de ustedes espero les guste la lectura como el resto de la historia y si no, igual haganlo saber**

**mejor me callo y los dejo leer, comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>Nebraska<strong>

Arcee y Jack recorrían el estado con cautela, pero el chico estaba alterado, no paraba de hablar hasta que se detuvieron en unas bodegas.

-¿y si Jasper no fue evacuada a tiempo? Podría estar herida, o secuestrada por los cons

-Jack…

-y si logro salir debe estar demasiado preocupada sin saber en dónde estoy. ¡podria ser que…!

-¡Jack! Cálmate ya.-le reprendió por su reciente berrinche.-volveremos a Jasper, trataremos de contactar a tu madre y al resto del equipo, lo prometo.-dijo mirando al horizonte cuando percibió el sonido de un helicóptero, poniéndola en alerta.-quédate aquí, podría seguirnos un Con.-ordeno alejándose en modo vehículo dejando a Jack solo. Este saco su celular queriendo llamar a su madre pero sabía que no podría.

-lo siento mama, si pudiera llamaría… pero, un mensaje no le hará daño a nadie.-dijo escribiendo uno rápidamente enviándolo a su madre, pero el problema llego en seguida, los cons habían interceptado la señal y fueron en su búsqueda.-chatarra.-no espero a que empezara la lluvia de disparos cuando empezó a correr por su vida, pero estaba siendo acorralado cada vez más rápido.-estoy frito.-emprendió marcha saltando rejas y esquivando torres de comunicación, ya atrapado sonrió nervioso para calmarse al ver a , era Laserbeak, el simbiosis de Soundwave.-sonríe Jack, estas en la televisión Decepticon, ay algo de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.-su plegaria fue escuchada ya que Arcee llego al rescate respondiendo al ataque, sola no podría contener el ataque, mientras disparaba observo a su alrededor a ver que podía usar a su favor y lo encontró.

-¡por allá!-grito señalando una gasolinera cercana, se transformó para llevar a Jack y avanzaron a máxima velocidad escondiéndose por unos segundos.

-no es el mejor refugio.-dijo nervioso.

-no vinimos a ocultarnos.-contesto con firmeza la femme, cuando los cons se aproximaron con cautela notaron a Jack quien llamó su atención.

-¡oigan, gasolina o diesel!-exclamo soltando las mangueras de gasolina, corriendo hacia un automóvil mientras Arcee dispara su cañón hacia el charco de gasolina para hacer una espectacular explosión, lo que aprovecharon para escapar.

-vámonos antes de que envíen refuerzos.-ordeno Arcee para emprender una huida estratégica.

**Darkmount**

Soundwave hacia reparaciones a su simbiosis después de la desastrosa eliminación de la femme y su mascota humana.

-¿algo de la sonda de vigilancia sobrevivió?-pregunto Megatron, pero su silencio y su incansable trabajo de reparación dio un no como respuesta.

-que lastima, al menos sabríamos en qué dirección se fueron Arcee y el humano.-se quejó Starscream

-obviamente, debemos mejorar nuestros métodos para cazar autobots y aprovechar la ventaja táctica que hemos logrado obtener. Una pena que perdimos nuestra carnada en Cybertron, ahora nos podría ser útil…

-con todo respeto Lord Megatron, si la humana no sirvió para contener a Optimus Prime al destruir el cerrojo Omega dudo mucho que ahora nos fuera útil, no es más que un experimento que ha salido mal, un pequeño demonio eso es lo que es.-alego Starscream recordando a la fastidiosa mexicana. No le agradaba como le insultaba y eso que ella había sonado decente, tenia mas reservado para los Cons

-Lord Megatron.-llamo Knock Out desde Cybertron.-estoy listo para regresar a Darkmount, estoy seguro que querrá ver lo que he descubierto.-lleno de curiosidad no perdió el tiempo.

-Soundwave, abre el portal espacial ahora.-sin chistar la orden fue seguida, y el portal se abrió detrás de ellos, dándole paso a Knock Out.-me siento con la urgente necesidad de buenas noticias, por favor, Knock Out dime que encontraste algo útil.

-algunas cosas mi señor y a alguien.-empezó el medico Decepticon y haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el paso a un mech con un solo óptico rojo carmesí, Starscream sorprendido y asustado se quedó sin habla como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Y así fue.

-¿él vive?

-Shockwave.-dijo complacido Megatron ante la visita.-justo la ventaja táctica que necesito.

-Lord Megatron.-dijo el recién llegado de manera respetuosa haciendo una reverencia.

-Shockwave, este es un giro de lo más inesperado, creí que habías muerto en Cybertron.-dijo mirando acusatoriamente a Starscream.

-si, igual que todos.-dijo rápidamente muerto de los nervios.

-los reportes de mi muerte fueron bastante… prematuros.-empezó a relatar.-un par de Autobots se infiltraron en mi base en Cybertron, saboteando mi portal espacial, los perseguí pero no pude calcular el resultado, desperté en los escombros cegado, pronto fue evidente que estuve varado en nuestro planeta muerto sin ningún medio de comunicación, con el tiempo repare mis heridas y continúe mis experimentos, la soledad me permitió hacer grandes avances en mi investigación hasta que un día mis instrumentos detectaron una gran oleada de energía no identificada, viaje para investigar su origen al borde del mar de óxido donde encontré su equipo de rescate, y los restos ardientes del cerrojo omega, pero este no era el equipo de búsqueda que esperaba hace tanto tiempo dejando una pregunta sin contestar.-ambos mech miraron Starscream con seriedad.-porque me dejaron ahí, abandonado ¿Por qué?-dijo conforme se acercaba al seeker.

-la explosión.-dijo nervioso.-la explosión derrumbo la cámara de núcleo de energía, lo último que vieron de ti es que entraste al portal espacial persiguiendo a Arcee y Cliffjumper, nadie te vio salir otra vez.-el silencio perduro unos segundos helándole el energon en sus circuitos.

-tu respuesta me parece muy… lógica.-después Starscream empezó a alardear de como asesino a Cliffjumper para "vengar" la muerte de Shockwave, aunque no le pareció la idea de que se volviera el primer teniente a cargo de las investigaciones, Starscream tenía que compartir la tarea de reportarle todo a Megatron, una idea que no le parecía del todo. Sentía que su puesto peligraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arcee y Jack se habían detenido cerca de una granja para descansar de tanto manejar, pero él estaba muy distraído y con una duda.

-Arcee.-empezó.-el equipo Prime esta esparcido por el aire, tu y yo podríamos ser los únicos que quedan.

-yo no lo creo Jack y tú tampoco.-Arcee no iba a permitir que su compañero perdiera la fe de esa manera, conocía a todos en su equipo, ninguno caería sin dar pelea primero. En especial Prime.

-tal vez no, pero los Decepticons nos superan cien a uno, incluso mas ¿no hay más autobots por ahí que nos puedan ayudar?

-la guerra por Cybertron cobro su factura.-dijo con tristeza recordando a los más cercanos que habían caído por su planeta.- pero hubo otros que escaparon en el Arca.

-¿y donde están ellos?-Arcee tomo un puño de tierra y lo dejo ir a favor del viento.

-esparcidos en el aire.-dijo con tristeza al no tener cerca a sus viejos amigos, incluso a las femmes que consideraba como hermanas.-concentrémonos en volver a Jasper y reunir al equipo Prime.

-de acuerdo Arcee.-dijo Jack confiando en su guardiana aunque seguía dudando.

-ya verás Jack, volveremos a ver a los demás más pronto de lo que crees.

.

.

.

En una carretera lejana, Bumblebee conducía en el atardecer de otro día lejos de los demás, aun sin noticias.

_-sé que ya lo pregunte muchas veces en la ultima hora Raf pero ¿hay algo acerca del resto del equipo?-_pregunto el explorador ansioso.

-nada Bee, las mismas mascaras falsas y animación, pero los sitios de conspiración podrían ser nuestra única oportunidad…-se detuvo al encontrar algo útil.- ¡wow encontré algo! Ratchet.-había una foto de visión nocturna de Ratchet en un depósito.

_-¡¿dijiste Ratchet?!-_exclamo Bumblebee alegre de una buena noticia_.- ¿en dónde está?_

-la foto fue tomada ayer en un deposito fuera de Woodland park.-dijo tecleando rápidamente.-quitare a Ratchet, y lo cambiare con… el mono bailarín de tap.

_-ya tenemos un destino, ajusta tu cinturón Raf, iremos por Ratchet.-_y aumentando la velocidad Bumblebee se dirigió a Woodland park.

.

.

.

-no creo que vaya a venir.-dijo Miko desanimada mientras ella y Bulkhead estaban en medio de un bosque esperando mientras observaban el atardecer de otro día.-ya paso mucho tiempo, llevamos días esperando, y no llega.

-descuida Miko, todo Wrecrer conoce el protocolo.-le animo Bulkhead pero la verdad se estaba preocupando por su amigo.- Jackie llegara, si aún está vivo.

**Darkmount.**

-la conexión psíquica cortical no arrojo ninguna información nueva sobre el paradero de los autobots.-reportaba Shockwave a Megatron quien estaba sentando en su trono, el Con había ingresado a la mente de Wheeljack sin éxito aparente.

-ya veo.

-entonces parece que Wheeljack no nos sirve para nada.-dijo Starscream mientras tenía una idea.-con su permiso Lord Megatron, me encargare de su eliminación inmediata

Pero las cosas salieron al revés, al momento en que Wheeljack fue llevado para que cumpliera la sentencia de ser fundido, hizo un escape osado, usando un vehicon volador para salir de la fortaleza y alejarse a máxima velocidad, pero Starscream mostro ser un poco más inteligente de lo que parecía, implantando un rastreador mientras estaba inconsciente, ahora solo debían esperar.

**Deposito de Woodland park.**

Bumblebee y Rafael habían llegado entrada la noche al depósito.-debe estar en alguna parte.-susurro Raf mirando alrededor mientras exploraban pero Bee freno en seco sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba frente a él, sin demora Raf bajo permitiéndole al explorador estirar las piernas.- ¡Ratchet, Ratchet soy yo Raf!-le llamaba pero no respondía.

_-creo que la edad esta afectando su capacidad auditiva, yas nos hubiera reclamado por gritar_.-comento Bee a modo de broma.

-ah, ¿Ratchet?

-vete de aquí.-era lo único que respondía.

_-¿Pero qué te pasa?-_pregunto Bee.-_vinimos por ti_

-están interrumpiendo mi sueño.-contesto más gruñón de lo acostumbrado.

_-esa no me parece una respuesta digna de tu parte, asi no eres tu. No eres tan gruñon_

-¡Ratchet despierta hay que buscar a los demás!-exclamo Raf.

_-una vez reunidos detendremos a Megatron pero debemos estar unidos todos y eso te incluye._

-¡no podemos detener a Megatron!-exclamo el medico harto.- ¡ahora ya no, la guerra termino y nosotros perdimos!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Raf confundido.- ¿te rindes? No podemos rendirnos.-Ratchet abandono su modalidad vehicular para enfrentar al par.

-¡pues dime que podemos hacer!-le grito con rabia.- ¡sin ninguna comunicación, sin un portal terrestre, sin una base de operaciones y sin recursos de ningún tipo!

_-la base omega uno no era el único sitio equipado para nuestras misiones Ratchet, tenemos otro sitio a nuestro alcance_-le recordó Bee tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Bee tiene razón, sabemos que Starscream tuvo acceso a un portal terrestre cuando operaba solo.

-sí, si.-dijo cansado.-obviamente uso la nave decepticon en ruinas, la Harbinger. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo nuestro?

-podría estar llena de tecnología Cybertroniana y estará abandonada ahora que Starscream volvió con los cons.-pero lejos de entrar en razón, Ratchet se burlo

-bueno, los recursos no serán de mucha utilidad, no sin tener a alguien… que nos lidere.

-es un inicio Ratchet…

-¡pues tendrán que iniciar sin mí!-exclamo.-esta es la lucha de alguien más.

-¡pero no existe alguien más Ratchet, solo nosotros entiendes, todo el equipo! Incluso Maria, no es de esta dimensión y se que también pelearía junto a nosotros.

-¡por favor!-grito dándoles las espalda para volver a ser una ambulancia.-solo dejen, que me oxide en paz.-después de un tenso silencio decidieron dejarlo ahí.

-lamentamos que pienses así Ratchet.-dijo Raf decepcionado mientras se alejaban.

.

.

.

Maria se había quedado a cuidar a Optimus mientras Smokescreen había salido a la superficie, solo debía esperar una buena noticia.

-Sabes algo Optimus, muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente y no hablo de la situación actual.-decia en voz baja, quieria hacer platica para distraer al lider de los autobots para que olvidara el dolor que sentia.-he tenido un sueño desde hace días, escucho unas voces, diciéndome algo respecto al cristal, decía que estaba relacionado a alguien llamado Vector Prime.-aunque Optimus no estaba muy consciente escuchaba con atención el relato mientras Maria como podía atendía sus heridas con escarcha.-pero no me revela mucho, cada vez es más confuso, una voz masculina y pacífica y una femenina con tono dulce .-no se había dado cuenta que Smokescreen había vuelto quien observaba desde la sombra.- no sé porque lo digo, lo importante es que te cures, apuesto a que todos te extrañan mucho, en especial Arcee, se que los Prime reprimen sus emociones por algo pero no debería ser así, extrañar es una emoción sé que la sientes, yo extraño a todo el equipo, a mi hermano que dios sabe dónde está, incluso extraño demasiado a…

-he vuelto.-aviso Smokescreen tratando de sonar como que no había escuchado nada.

- Smokescreen, no te escuche llegar.-dijo Maria apenada de estar tan distraída ¿Qué clase de cuidadora era si estaba mucho tiempo en la luna?

-descuida, recuerda que aquí están a salvo.-dijo arrodillándose a un lado de Optimus, ambos esperaban la notica que traía.-revise lo que quedo de nuestra antigua base, no encontré ningún equipo médico de Ratchet.

-¿ni siquiera una venda pequeña?

-no Maria.-Optimus ponía atención como podía queriendo articular palabras.-no quedo nada.

-la forja… de Solus Prime…-decía una y otra vez Optimus con esfuerzo.

-tampoco está.-contesto Smokescreen serio.-los cons limpiaron el lugar.

-¿entonces qué hacemos? No tenemos nada Smoke, ni para reparar a Optimus ni para defendernos en caso de ataque.-dijo Maria preocupándose.

-espera.-le interrumpió.-si Optimus tuviera la forja se podría reparar, ¡el poder de los Prime!-ambos sonrieron ante la idea teniendo un plan.-Optimus resiste un poco más, ese martillo debe estar en la fortaleza de Megatron.

-¡yo voy contigo!-exclamo Maria.-necesitaras apoyo si te descubren, un solo berrinche mío puede congelar un lugar entero, lo has visto.-dijo dando un ligero zapateo para congelar ligeramente donde estaba parada

-Maria no lo sé.-admitió Smoke.-es un lugar repleto de Cons, más que en su nave de guerra, exponernos los dos sería dejar a Optimus, la última vez que lo hice casi muere Jack, no puedo arriesgarte a ti también…

-si tenemos cuidado no será así, yo te cuido si nos descubren y volvemos los dos con la forja así de fácil.-le dijo Maria casi rogando.-por favor, haría cualquier cosa por el equipo, morir si es necesario. Mi lealtad a ustedes es sincera.-el mech sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, la autonombrada reina de las nieves era demasiado terca y obstinada.

- se que despues querrán matarme, está bien Maria vamos.-dijo subiéndola a su hombro para salir a la superficie mientras Optimus Prime agonizante los veía partir.

.

.

.

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día, desde que los Decepticons se volvieron tan poderosos y el equipo se había esparcido por el país, en un bosque lejano estaban Miko durmiendo y Bulkhead descansando un día mas, esperando a su compañero Wrecker. Por un momento parecía ser otro día tranquilo sin noticias de nadie.

Eso cambio en cuestión de segundos.

Bulkhead percibió el sonido de unas ruedas patinando hacia su dirección, alegre se levantó de golpe y como Miko lo usaba como respaldo de silla para descansa la japonesa ter mino cayendo despertando de improviso.

-Miko.-la llamo bulkhead.-levántate.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto lanzando un sonoro bostezo mientras este se preparaba en caso de pelea.

-se acerca alguien.-dijo preparándose para disparar cuando se escuchó el motor de aquel vehículo que se aproximaba.-reconocería el sonido de ese motor en cualquier parte.

-¡¿es quien creo que es?!-exclamo Miko esperanzada, y en efecto, llego un vehículo que al transformarse revela a un Autobot conocido.

- ¡Jackie! ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto dándole un estrujante abrazo de oso, de esos que te dejan si aire.

-conviviendo con viejos compañeros de baile.-el sonido de un flash llamo su atención, Miko había tomado una foto y sonriente asintió cuando Bulkhead lo libero.-un gusto verte niña ¿puedo suponer que somos los únicos tres Wreckers aquí?

-¿y que estamos esperando? Causemos estragos.-exclamo la japonesa ansiosa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Jackie? ¿Volver a la base?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-ya no hay base.-contesto.-los cons la hicieron polvo.

-¿destruyeron la base?-pregunto Miko sin creerlo.

Lo que no sabían, es que Starscream escuchaban lo que decían, y los había localizado gracias al dispositivo de rastreo que había instalado el seeker en Wheeljack. La armada no tardo en desplegar y detenerse en el bosque cerca del rio, no se esperaban una sorpresa explosiva, una granada con el rastreador en un tronco flotante acabo con las sparks de los cinco soldados

-¿Cómo supiste que los cons te pusieron un rastreador?-pregunto Miko después de presenciar la explosión.

-supuse que los Cons tramaban algo así que hice una pequeña revisión bajo el capo.-dijo orgulloso de su plan

-¡ese es mi Jackie!-dijo orgulloso Bulkhead.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-exclamo Miko ansiosa.

-saque algunos explosivos de mi nave cuando escape, ¿creen que eso hizo mucho ruido? Solo esperen.-dijo transformándose para salir a toda velocidad, seguido de Bulkhead y Miko.

.

.

.

Bumblebee y Rafael habían llegado con éxito a la Harbinger, tratando de hacerla funcionar para tener acceso a lo importante. El explorador intentaba calibrar el transductor de energon.

_-ya está conectado Raf.-_dijo dándole una señal afirmativa.

-sostenlo ahí Bee.-dijo este sonriente empezó a teclear en la computadora principal, manipulo la pantalla esperando resultados.-y… encendido.-las luces solo parpadearon para apagarse de nuevo, no había resultados satisfactorios.

_-saldría mejor si Danielle congelara los circuitos de esta nave, nada de lo que hemos hecho funciona.-_se desanimó Bumblebee.

-calma, sigue intentando.-trato de animarlo.-lo vamos a arreglar. Además Maria diría algo como… estamos en el hoyo.

_-y le daría la razón…-_exclamo Bee haciendo un nuevo intento, parecia un sparkling quejandose

-Hey.-exclamo una voz muy conocida interrumpiendo su labor, era…

_-Ratchet viniste._

-¡Ratchet!

-estas calibrando mal el transductor de energon.-empezó caminando hacia el panel de control empujando ligeramente al explorador.-hazte a un lado para poder trabajar.-y empezó a teclear para ponerse manos a la obra, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Raf, necesitaba alguien que le hiciera entrar en razón, gracias a Primus que fue Raf, uno de los pocos humanos que ha llegado a respetar.

.

.

.

Arcee llevaba a Jack por la carreta hacia otro atardecer, un día más lejos del equipo, de que los persiguen los Cons, teniéndose solo el uno al otro, admitiendo que necesitaban a Optimus más que nunca.

-la última vez que las cosas se pusieron así de mal Optimus me dio aquella llave para mantener la esperanza y aun sin ella Maria se fue a la nave Decepticons para ayudar a Orion Pax, hay mucha diferencia de ese entonces a ahora.

-se que te sientes desamparado Jack.-dijo Arcee de manera consoladora.-pero no tiene que ser tu carga, se lo que sientes, mi vida la he dedicado a proteger al equipo en todo lo que pueda, pero como hay buenos tiempos, existen los malos en medio de la guerra, lo he vivido en carne propia.-cuando termino de decir aquello, una nave sobrevoló sobre ellos deteniéndose unos metros adelante, obligándolos a detenerse Arcee se transforma para desplegar sus cañones impidiéndole a Jack dar un paso.-quedate atrás.-ordeno, este se quedo quieto en su sitio nervioso, cuando la femme se disponía a disparar se detuvo al reconocer al mech blanco delate suyo.-Jack, no necesitaremos esa llave.-le comento retornando a la charla de hace segundos.-conoce a Ultra Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong> y... hasta aqui, cualquier duda o comentario... o jitomatazos ya saben que hacer n.n<strong>

**Maria hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3: Caceria parte 1

**y ya apareci con el tercer capitulo... aprovechare para decir que como pronto entrare a la universidad el tiempo de actualizacion se podria llegar a extender. pero yo les avisare conforme a la marcha. ahora si**

**Maria: *se pone unos lentes de lectura* a ver mis queridos lectores... Arok...creeme que opino igual que tu es mas parasa... mejor no te digo, lo arruinaria y me cierto me alegra leerte por aqui no sabes lo feliz que me haces.**

**yo: y Eagle dile a tus Oc que no coman ansias, como le hago con Maria... pero es bien terca la mocosa. ya veran lo que pasa a continuacion**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkmount<strong>

El plan de Starscream para atacar a los Wrecrer fue un fracaso, así que Shockwave revelo el trabajo que había realizado en su exilio en Cybertron, así que al atardecer tras volver del planeta muerto, trajo consigo a una bestia descomunal, de filosas garras y desgarradores colmillos, tenía la forma de un enorme dragón de metal, revelando que había sido clonado y engendrado en un laboratorio, y con la muestra de energon de Wheeljack, daba inicio la persecución letal.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, el equipo Wrecrer se había asignado su propia misión, pero Miko seguía confundida respecto a esto mismo.

-chicos… saben que me encanta hacer chatarra las cosas pero ¿Qué tiene que ver una mina Decepticon con reunir al equipo y derrotar a Megatron?-pregunto estando escondidos delante de la mina.

-es simple, cuando encendamos este lugar, la explosión será enorme e inconfundible.-empezó Wheeljack.

-cualquier autobot podría verlo a quinientos kilómetros, vera el cielo iluminado con energon y vendrá corriendo.-completo Bulkhead

-entonces hagan que llueva.-sentencio la japonesa con calma

**En la Harbinger.**

Con Ratchet a cargo todo iba mejorando en la nave estrellada Decepticon, ya había energía, pero surgió otro problema.

-Ratchet.-le llamo Raf manipulando la computadora de la nave.-el servidor está activado, pero necesito ayuda para hackear los códigos.

-aunque el portal terrestre pueda funcionar será casi inútil sin los medios para localizar a los demás.-explico el médico.-eso nos tomara un tiempo.

_-¿dices que no hay forma de localizar ninguna señal autobot en esta nave?_

-¡usa la cabeza Bumblebee!-le regaño.-si los Decepticons tuvieran la habilidad de localizar señales autobot estaríamos a merced de Megatron hace mucho tiempo.

-de vuelta al inicio.-se lamentó Raf, por suerte Ratchet tuvo una idea.

-pero no.-empezó Ratchet pensando.-si puedo reconfigurar estas frecuencias Decepticon, por lo menos tendremos acceso a su comunicación.

-retiro lo dicho, creo no estamos en cero ahora.-dijo Raf más animado.

_-apuesto que la mayoría de las conversaciones son solo para alardear la victoria sucia que tuvieron sobre nosotros.-_comento Bee, ganándose un golpe de Ratchet.

.

.

-nadie supo nada de ti desde que Cybertron se oscureció ¿Cómo hallaste el camino a la tierra?-pregunto confundida Arcee a Ultra Magnus, el autobot recién llegado al planeta pero este la miro demasiado serio.

-soldado.-comenzó con tono autoritario.-tal vez no estamos en Cybertron pero el protocolo militar prevalece.

-mil disculpas señor.-contesto la femme tomando una postura firme

-¿señor?-pregunto Jack sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-aconséjale a la forma humana que cuide su tono también.-por cómo le hablo el mech, Jack se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es este tipo?-pregunto este molesto, Arcee se arrodillo para estar a su altura y en voz baja respondió.

-ultra Magnus fue el teniente clave de Optimus en la guerra por Cybertron, respeta el protocolo.-recordando que Jack no sabría el protocolo militar de Cybertron cambio la frase.-sigue la corriente.

-respecto a tu pregunta previa.-continuo Ultra Magnus.-mi historia es la de todos los Autobots después del éxodo. Vague por el espacio en busca de otros, me reuní con algunos a menudo solo para verlos caer a manos de los Decepticons.

-hasta que detecto el rayo omega y lo siguió hasta aquí.-completo Arcee.

-si te refieres al brote masivo de energía originado en Cybertron, eso es afirmativo, a mi llegada resulto evidente que este planeta había sido invadido, mi escáner detecto señales de vida Autobot, la tuya era la más cercana a mi posición.-comento dirigiéndose a Arcee.

-¡¿señales?! ¿Ósea en plural?-por como lo miro el mech Jack tuvo que cambiar de tono y mostrar respeto tomando una posición firme.- ¿señor?

-cinco en total.

-de siete.-esto a Jack lo desanimo, faltaban dos señales así que temía lo peor.

-Jack.-le llamo Arcee.-no es exactamente lo que piensas, las señales autobot no se detectan si están resguardadas. No tiene que ser necesariamente bajas.

-espero tengas razón.-admitió Jack, era hora de reunir al equipo.

.

.

.

Del suelo emergía una cabeza conocida, era Smokescreen quien con Maria en el hombro miraban alrededor hasta que detectaron lo que buscaban

-qué lugar tan acogedor te construiste Megatron.-dijo sarcástico el mech al mirar de abajo hacia arriba la fortaleza Darkmount rodeado de nubes negras como sacado de una historia de terror.

-yo diría aterrador, además es enorme, con razón se llama fortaleza.-dijo Maria calmándose para no delatarlos con su poder

-hallar la forja ahí tomara algún tiempo.

-no sabemos si Optimus tendrá tanto tiempo, así que tendremos que ser rápidos y sigilosos.-exclamo Maria en voz baja golpeando sus puños.

-aun así, tal vez guarde sus bienes, en el lugar de siempre.-dijo pensativo desviando su mirada a un sitio al lado de la fortaleza.

-¿la nave de guerra Decepticon? Que astuto amigo.-dijo está sonriendo poniéndose por primera vez en semanas su cámara diadema.-hora de infiltrarnos.

Aunque la nave Decepticon era ya conocida por ambos, ser invisibles ante todos era primordial, pues cada vez que iban a atravesar una pared lo hacían con cautela, tras infiltrarse en la Darkmount para tener mejor acceso a la nave técnicamente fue fácil, dejando de lado a los guardias. Ya en la nave el sigilo aumento a niveles extremos, ambos estaban cada vez más nerviosos de estar tan cerca del objetivo, un movimiento en falso y tres caerían hoy, dos siendo prisioneros y otro agonizando lentamente. No era opción.

-no te fallare Optimus.-susurraba en voz baja Smokescreen aislándose en su mente unos segundos tras llegar a un pasillo de la nave.

-no lo harás Smoke, el confía en ti y yo también novatito.

-¡disculpa, exagerando!-se escuchó una voz acercándose, era Starscream.- ¡para ti es fácil decirlo Knock Out!-doble problema.

-¿Qué esperas? atraviesa algo-le pregunto Maria en voz baja sacando al autobot de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo salto a la pared más cercana sin hacer notar su presencia y pegaron oído para ver si se alejaban mientras estos seguían la conversación.

-al parecer Starscream teme que un tal Shockwave tome su puesto al final y de una bestia… ¿ese quién es?

-escuche de él, la mente táctica y científica de Megatron durante la guerra, el campo científico es su especialidad pero en mi opinión es una mente retorcida en sus invenciones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no lo sé, pero lo presiento.-susurro al ver que no se escuchaban las voces de los Cons.

-bienvenido a la fuerza M Smoke.-dijo Maria dándole un ligero coscorrón mientras este retrocedía hacia atrás para evitar más sorpresas por los nervios.-cambiando de tema… ¿dónde está la forja? este lugar es enorme.-dijo Maria mientras atravesaban una pared sin mirar atrás.

-no lo sé.-susurro retrocediendo aún más cuando una luz cegadora y al final una sección oscura donde habían llegado llamo su atención, ambos miraron atrás descubriendo el rostro de _Airachnid_demasiado cerca del suyo causándoles un enorme susto, ambos gritaron de la inesperada sorpresa y corriendo hacia atrás para salir de esa capsula, Maria tomaba aire con desesperación mientras Smokescreen retomaba la compostura, se acercó hacia ella para mirarla más de cerca.

-eres fea pero no me asustas.-dijo de modo orgulloso y egocéntrico

-¿y el grito de niña chiquita que lanzaste hace segundo que fue señor todo lo puede Lord?-pregunto Maria burlona y este empezó a tartamudear, esta niña cuando quería podía poner en su lugar a mecanismos mucho más grandes que ella.

-yo… me tomo desprevenido solo eso.-dijo rápidamente bajándola de su hombro para que estirara las piernas.

-si claro… -ambos miraron a su derecha para tener una esplendorosa vista de la Forja de Solus Prime, humana y mech caminaron hacia ella sorprendidos para que al final el novato sonriera complacido.

-hola hermosura.-dijo en tono de alago.

-oye Don Juan coquetéale otro día lo importante es largarnos de…-se detuvo la mexicana al ver otra reliquia en resguardo.-el cristal… ¿también está aquí?-sin demora corrió hacia ella para admirar su brillo tenue mientras Smokescreen sacaba la forja con ayuda del alternador de fase esta esperaba pacientemente.- Smoke… podrías bajar el cristal por mí, no es buena idea que se lo quede Megatron, tengo un hogar que cuidar.

-de acuerdo.-como si se tratara de bajar un frasco de la repisa alta de la cocina, Smokescreen toma el cristal y se lo da a Maria quien con rapidez lo guarda en su mochila.-es hora de irnos.-en eso la compuerta se activa dejándole el paso a un Decepticon, al ver a los intrusos tomo pose de pelea.

-¡autobot!

-antes de que actives la alarma y le digas a todos que nos encontraste aquí… tengo algo que decir.-dijo Smokescreen desplegando sus cañones a punto de disparar pero no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, Maria lanza un rayo de hielo hacia la cámara de spark del Decepticon asustada, congelándolo al instante. Ambos aun adentrados en la sorpresa observaron la nueva estatua a tamaño real hecha de hielo puro.-wow Maria, te tomaste en serio eso de cuidarme si nos descubren, tu velocidad de respuesta me sorprendió ¿Maria?-la llamo al no obtener respuesta pero esta seguía en la misma posición en que había reaccionado, respirando con dificultad y paralizada por lo que había hecho.

-acabo de congelar... a un Con.-susurro Maria casi sin voz con los ojos abiertos reflejando el miedo mientras empezaba a nevar con lentitud.-... ostras... creo que lo mate.

-eso es lo de menos vámonos.-dijo Smokescreen tomando a Maria colocándola en su hombro y como no podía cargar la forja por lo pesada que estaba activo el alternador de fase y sosteniendo la reliquia y a su acompañante con firmeza dio un leve salto y atravesaron los niveles de la nave hasta el vacío en el aire, ambos iban en caída libre hasta que llegaron al suelo sin sufrir daño alguno, pues atravesaron el suelo sin problema.

.

.

.

En la penumbra de la noche, el trio Wrecrer había logrado su cometido, los explosivos estaban colocados en el interior de la mina, Wheeljack estaba listo para hacer pedazos la mina pero un rugido llamo la atención, algo se aproximaba a ellos.

-chicos tenemos compañía.-comento Miko señalando al ser.

-¿Megatron?

-no.-sentencio Bulkhead.-más grande.-de las nubes subió al cielo bloqueando la luz de la luna una criatura alada.- no recuerdo haber visto eso en el elenco de ese cacharro.-la criatura se acercó lo suficiente para exhalar un láser de fuego de su descomunal "hocico" hacia el trio, Bulkhead tomo a Miko y saltaron todos para esquivar el ataque, esta criatura retomo altura.

-¿un dragón?-pregunto Miko confundida.- ¡¿de dónde sacaron un dragón los Cons?!-los mech se miraron sin entender a la japonesa, como si hablara un idioma diferente.

-¿Qué es un dragón?-preguntaron ambos.

-¡un lagarto volador que escupe fuego!-exclamo Miko entrando el pánico. Después de un nuevo ataque Bulkhead se trasformó para poner a salvo a Miko, Wheeljack sintiendo un frenesís de guerra, desplego sus cañones y empezó a arremeter contra el "dragón", sin sentir más que cosquillas, golpeo con fiereza al Wrecrer con su cola mandándolo a volar para chocar con una enorme roca, al momento de extinguir su spark, Bulkhead entro en acción golpeándolo en la mandíbula, si quería su atención, ya la tenía, pues de un nuevo ataque lo hizo correr para esquivar las llamas infernales.

-¡Bulkhead! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto la japonesa preocupada acercándose pero este se alejó de repente.

-cuidado, puedes quemarte si me tocas.-advirtió cuando notaron que la bestia simplemente los ignoraba. Como si estuviera desorientada.

-¿Por qué no viene por nosotros?-pregunto Miko al verificar que Bulkhead estuviera bien.

-¡¿me estás buscando bestia?! Pues aquí estoy.-dijo orgulloso Wheeljack al momento que una granada debajo del atacante explotara, pero no le hizo nada. Parecía que la criatura se burla de su esfuerzo en vano.

-¡necesitamos más poder explosivo!-le grito Bulkhead, cosa que a Wheeljack le dio una suicida idea.

-¡suerte que se dónde encontrarlo!-exclamo para correr al interior de la mina de emergen seguido por la bestia, un par de minutos después salió Wheeljack en modo vehículo para transformarse de un salto para reunirse con los demás.-y así se derribaron los muros.-dijo complacido al activar las granadas provocando la explosión que le hacía honor a las erupciones volcánicas.

-¡si!-exclamo Miko contenta de la victoria.-adios al Dragon trágico, ojala Maria viera esto le hubiera encantado grabar esto.-Bulkhead la miro por un momento sonriente de la victoria, pero no duro mucho.

El sonido de rocas moviéndose en la explosión llamo su atención, la bestia había surgido de los escombros como si nada rugiendo en medio de la noche con una ira descomunal, Miko lo mejor que puso hacer fue desanimarse.-estamos fritos.

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aqui .w.<strong>

**si lo se lo corte en lo intenso XD okno, saben mejor me callo.**

**Maria: por favor, nos leemos proximanente... chan chan chan chan**

**hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4: Caceria parte 2

**y hoy en este dia hago presencia presentando un nuevo capitulo de la historia...**

**Maria: deja de sonar que estas declamando en conferencia y termina.**

**yo: amargada, en fin antes del capitulo dire unas cositas... Eagle ¿eres adivina o que? das miedito .w. turururu turururu y pokemon666, si se quien eres n.n cuando pueda ahi me tendras dando latacon todo y opinion ¿va?**

**Maria: y ahora si antes que salga otra cosa... ¡comenzamos!**

* * *

><p>El trio Wrecrer estaba en problemas ante lo que parecía el rey de las bestias, la mayor defensa que tenían para acabarlo no sirvió de nada, más que para hacer una fogata gigante de energon para que todo el mundo los localizara, cuando se alzó hacia el cielo, Bulkhead sostenía a Miko de manera protectora mientras Wheeljack se preparaba para disparar, no se esperaban lo siguiente: cuando la bestia iba en picada hacia ellos fue interceptado por un par de rayos que lo derribaron, peor sin derrotarlo, en seguida hizo acto de presencia una nave espacial dejando sorprendidos a los wrecrer.<p>

-¿es de los nuestros?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-¡¿eso importa?!-exclamo alegre Wheeljack, los Wrecrer aprovecharon la oportunidad y emprendieron la huida.

La bestia perseguía a la nave que era de nada menos que de Ultra Magnus, con Arcee y Jack a bordo, llegaron localizando la señal de Bulkhead y Wheeljack, no esperaban ver a un Predacon que así eran conocidas bestias como esa que les seguía. La nave descendió más al frente de donde corrían los Wrecrers, desplegando su plataforma arrastrándose en la tierra mientras avanzaba, los bots no tuvieron más opción que subir a la nave como podían, una vez adentro se calmó al ver a los ocupantes de ella.

-hola ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-saludo alegre Jack.

-¡Jack!

-¡Arcee!-Bulkhead bajo a Miko al suelo y esta corrió para darle un enorme abrazo de oso triturador a su amigo y Arcee no se salvó del aplastante abrazo de Bulkhead.

-Bulkhead… romperás mi espalda.-articulo Arcee como si le faltara aire

-Miko me asfixias.-advirtió el chico y esta lo soltó de inmediato para darle un golpe al estómago para terminar gimiendo del dolor y la falta de aire.

-llorón.

-gracias por salvarnos.-agradeció Wheeljack cuando Arcee al fin fue libre del abrazo del mech verde.

-dale las gracias al comandante.-dijo Arcee señalando el asiento del piloto, este sin mirarlos se limitó a asentir.

-soldados.-dijo este a modo de "saludo"

-¡¿tu?!-exclamo Wheeljack, no parecía muy contento con su salvador.

-¡¿Ultra Magnus?!-pregunto Bulkhead sorprendido.-es un honor.

-es un honor, señor.-corrigió sin emoción alguna, todos decidieron dejar esa conversación por terminada.

-al volar esa mina hicimos que nos ubicaran más fácilmente.-aseguro Wheeljack orgulloso.

-Ultra Magnus ya había localizado nuestra señal.-le corrigió Arcee.- ¿quieren decirnos que fue lo que nos atacó?

-creemos que es un Dragón robot.-dijo Miko recordando a la criatura

-o… un reptil cybertroniano.-siguió Jack.

El problema era perder al reptil porque los seguía demasiado cerca, la nave empezó a temblar, señal de un ataque de la bestia.

-todos sujétense.-ordeno Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead tomo a los niños de manera protectora mientras los demás tomaban posiciones, la nave tomo acción evasiva pero la criatura era persistente, Ultra Magnus maniobro dando una vuelta en U por arriba del enemigo para tener oportunidad de ataque dando resultado por un momento, pero el dragón fue inteligente volando hacia un cumulo de nubes, no había rastro hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle a la nave un poderoso ataque dañando uno de los propulsores, cuando lograron equilibrarse sintiendo un fuerte temblor en el techo.

-¡¿Qué sucede allá afuera?!-grito Miko.

-¡esta sobre nosotros!-exclamo Jack y en efecto, frente a ellos en el cristal se muestra la feroz cara de la mascota Decepticon sacándole un grito a varios presentes. Ultra Magnus tenía que pensar rápido, y la salvación llego en tierra, literalmente, hacia detectado el Gran Cañón, así que descendió de manera abrupta golpeando a la bestia y a la misma nave como podía con afán de que los soltara, aunque los niños querían vomitar admiraron la destreza de pilotaje del comandante, ascendió de manera repentina unas cuantas vueltas en su eje y la bestia se soltó golpeándose con una enorme roca quedando inconsciente por unos segundos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

**Base Militar.**

Había una llamada entrante, Fowler sabiendo quien era sin mucho ánimo decidió contestar.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Lord Megatron?-pregunto con sorna

-agente Fowler, soy Ratchet.-eso si era una fuerte sorpresa, ya que June estando ahí se exalto sorpresivamente.

-¡¿Ratchet?! ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Está contigo?

-no, no está aquí.-contesto el autobot.-escuchen, no hay mucho tiempo estoy corriendo un grande y calculador riesgo al contactarlos, espero que los Decepticons no estén monitoreando sus propias frecuencias tan intensamente como la frecuencia de los humanos.-dijo mientras manipulaba la computadora.-estoy transmitiendo nuestras coordenadas.

_-¡Ratchet!-_le llamo Bumblebee ansioso.- _¡una nave se acerca a nosotros!_

-¿Qué?

-Ratchet.-le llamo Fowler.- ¿has sabido de alguien más? ¿Qué hay de Prime?-pero no hubo respuesta y cortaron la llamada. Era necesario aclarar esto así que se prepararon para partir cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso a una joven enfermera.

-disculpen la interrupción vengo a reportar que tres de los soldados heridos ya fueron dados de alta y están listo para… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto al ver que tomaban algunas cosas apresurados.

-una luz de esperanza querida Sandra, quedas a cargo de la enfermería hasta que vuelva y ya sabes, ni una sola palabra.

-si enfermera Darby.-asintió la joven y sonriente salió dándoles paso a los mayores, al fin parecía que había una buena noticia después de todo

**La Harbinger**

Nadie iba a negarlo, que una nave se aproximara a ellos los ponía nerviosos, Ratchet con el liderazgo de su pequeño grupo salió a interceptar al "visitante" Bumblebee lo cubría listo para atacar y por ultimo venia Rafael corriendo pero una mano le detuvo el paso.

_-no tan rápido Raf, no te acerques, podría haber pelea aquí_.-le advirtió con una seriedad que no lo caracterizaba. La nave fue descendiendo con cuidado frente a ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Ratchet la reconoció

-es de los nuestros.- no pudiendo observa mucho por el viento y la tierra que se alzaba esperaron a que se revelara al propietario de la nave, la plataforma descendió dejando a la vista a todos sus ocupantes. Miko mirando alrededor ubico a quien buscaba.

-¡Raf!-salió corriendo y al igual que con Jack, le dio al pequeño un fuerte abrazo asfixiante cargándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo sin peso alguno para bajarlo con cuidado.

-abraza con fuerza ¿no crees?-comento Jack alegre mientras se acercaba a saludar y darle un abrazo, ahora todo iba mejorando.

-están vivos.-dijo Ratchet esperanzado, cuando todos salieron a tierra dejaron a la vista un bot en particular-Ultra Magnus.-eso si era una sorpresa para el

-Doctor.-saludo a su manera

**Darkmount**

-pero que terrible decepcion debe ser para usted amo.-empezó Starscream al lado de Megatron mientras shockwave revisaba al predacon.-y para empeorar más las cosas como él no puede hablar no tenemos forma de saber porque el predacon fallo miserablemente.-si quería hacer enojar a la criatura lo estaba logrando.-pobre criatura muda y sin cerebro.-el predacon se limitó a mirarlo con fiereza, algún día cobraría cuentas con él.

-Lord Megatron.-le llamo Knock Out.-mire lo que encontramos en la bóveda de la nave.-y dos vehicons traían consigo lo que parecía una estatua de hielo de uno de los suyos en posición de ataque dejando confundidos a todos.-en mi opinión quien hizo esto es un maestro, ni una sola ralladura o imperfección.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-exigió el líder de los Decepticons

-y no solo eso, descubrimos que falta la Forja de Solus Prime y ese cristal extraño que Shockwave no alcanzo a analizar….-Starscream tomo a knock Out con brusquedad arrojándolo lejos.

-¡¿estas insinuando que nos saquearon bajo nuestras narices?!

-no lo insinuó, estoy seguro.-dijo este revisando que su pintura no tuviera raya alguna, en eso Megatron se acercó a la estatua mirándola con detenimiento haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-queda más que claro quien fue la escoria que se metió a mi nave, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero para llevarse la forja debió necesitar ayuda, la humana no habría podido llevarse sola.-sentencio cuando en un arranque de ira destruyo la estatua de hielo en miles de pedazos de un solo golpe.-en vez de mandar a hacerle estudios a base de energon debí aplastarla cuando tuve la oportunidad, desde ese día no ha traído más que problemas.

-sin mencionar que es una altiva grosera.-dijo Starscream ofendido recordando cómo lo insulto en el antártico, la bestia escuchando la conversación se rio de como el seeker fue insultado una vez por una niña humana.

**En la Harbinger**

_-¿Qué opinan de mi cambio de pintura? Se ve genial ¿o no?-_dijo Bee mostrando su nuevo acabado a los demás

-tu nueva pintura se ve bien Bee.-alago Bulkhead

-al menos tu pudiste hacer algo.-opino Arcee.-si invirtiera mis colores, seria rosa pero sabemos todos que no es opción.

_-te verías bien en rosa, como en los viejos tiempos Arcee.-_le comento Bee, lejos de ahí, Ratchet y Ultra Magnus tenían su propia conversación.

-el vínculo de comunicaciones necesita más calibración para ser compatible con las frecuencias autobot.-empezó el medico.- pero el portal terrestre funciona totalmente.-la conversación era seguida por los chicos humanos.

-¡eso habría sido útil cuando el dragón quiso que fuéramos su desayuno!-aunque los chicos a modo de señas le decían que se callara, no funcionaba con Miko. Los bots se limitaron a observarla.

-la población nativa de este planeta…-empezó el comandante.- ¿todos muestran la misma indiferencia por la autoridad?

-no, en realidad solo Miko y otra niña, llamada Maria que no está presente.-se limitó a contestar Ratchet.-"por suerte"-pensó

-¿por cierto?-empezó Raf mirando a Jack y Miko.- ¿no se fue con alguno de ustedes y se separó de alguna forma?

-no.-dijo Jack.

-para nada.-en eso una aeronave fue aproximándose, Ultra Magnus desplego sus cañones y corrió listo para derribarlo, pero fue detenido por todo el equipo seguido de muchos ¡no!

-¡no dispares!-exclamo Arcee.

-¡es Fowler está con nosotros!-grito Bulkhead para que el recién llegado no hiciera una tontería en su nuevo cargo de líder pero aun así aunque no ataque no bajo la guardia, la aeronave descendió con cuidado en el terreno mientras los niños corrían en su dirección. Ya en tierra la primera en descender fue la enfermera June Darby quien corrió para abrazar a su hijo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-tranquila mama.-dijo este con alegría y calma mientras su madre toaba su rostro para saber que no era un sueño.-estoy bien.-Miko y Rafael no perdió el tiempo y la abrazaron también.

-nuestras familias…-empezó Raf preocupado

-sus familias están a salvo.-les dijo cuándo el momento acabo.-el agente Fowler hizo que Jasper fuera evacuada a tiempo.-dijo para mirar a los bots reunidos lejos de ellos.

-las únicas señales que Ultra Magnus pudo aislar están aquí.-dijo Arcee señalando a todos.

-tal vez su escáner este defectuoso.-dijo Wheeljack molesto de mencionar al comandante, al parecer tenían historia sin revelar.

-así que el novato esta extraviado.-dijo Bulkhead refiriéndose a Smokescreen.- ¿Qué paso con Maria?

-_empiezo a creer que la especialidad de Danielle es perderse misteriosamente.-_dijo Bee preocupado.-_es propenso a meterse en problemas_

-no del todo Bee, Smokescreen salió acompañado de Maria por órdenes de Optimus, solo él sabe a dónde, con la idea de que sabrían cuidarse uno al otro.-dijo como si tuviera algo atorado en su interior.-y Optimus… se quedó atrás para destruir el portal terrestre, para asegurarse… de que los demás salieran a salvo.

-yo… vi la base caer.-dijo Fowler con tristeza.-nada ni nadie salió del lugar.

-nadie que viéramos.-corrigió June esperanzada.

-aun si Prime sobrevivió no creo que podamos esperar que aparezca.-dijo el agente decidido.-no con Megatron teniendo secuestrado al planeta desde su poderosa fortaleza en Darkmount.

-me inclino a concordar con el humano.-dijo ultra Magnus acercándose.-debemos detener a Megatron, con o sin Optimus Prime.

**A miles de kilómetros bajo tierra**

-no puedo creer lo que hice.-dijo María sentada en el hombro de Smokescreen mientras este arrastraba como podía la forja.-mate a un Decepticon sin proponérmelo… no sé cómo sentirme… se siente raro.

-aunque en si solo lo congelaste su spark, fue una buena respuesta, con esos reflejos podrías ser buena luchadora, pero los dos somos novatos sí que tu como yo tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.-decía mientras hacía todo esfuerzo arrastrando la reliquia. Era bastante pesada

-no tan novatos…yo diría faltos de experiencia….-dijo la mexicana recobrando el ánimo cuando atravesaron una pared para llegar a la cámara junto Optimus.-ya llegamos patrón.-el mech soltó la forja de Solus Prime cansado y se acercó a su líder.

-Optimus, tengo la forja.-dijo el novato animado.-y debiste ver como la obtuvimos, Maria congelo la spark de un Con por accidente, nos salvó de que alertaran a Megatron.

-no yo me lo hubiera esperado Optimus pero si.-dijo Maria apenada.- ¡pero ese no es el punto! Pronto podrás ser el mismo si no es que mejorado.

-puedes usar la forja para repararte

-esa… no es la razón… por la que hice que… recuperaran la reliquia.-confeso Optimus dejando confundidos a sus acompañantes

-¿Qué? No entiendo.-dijo Smoke.

-Optimus… ¿de que estas hablando?

-el poder de la forja… no es ilimitado, su energía ha comenzado… a decaer.-explico con esfuerzo.

-con mayor razón hay que usarla para repararte.-dijo Maria cruzándose de brazos.

-si su poder se está agotando ¿Qué importa? Solo necesitamos suficiente energía para ponerte en forma otra vez, como dijo Maria.

-cualquiera que sea el poder restante… debe ser usado, para reconstruir el cerrojo Omega… para restaurar Cybertron.

-eso significaría…

-¿Qué hay del equipo, de la tierra y Cybertron sin ti Optimus? Dime ¿Qué hay de Arcee?-era un golpe bajo pero no había otra cosa que pudiera decir esperando que reaccionara.

-el destino de nuestra especie… es más importante que cualquiera de nosotros… incluyéndome.-la respuesta entristeció a Smokescreen e hizo enojar a Maria

-no… no es justo… tu… ¡piensas como el! -dijo Maria bajando sin pensar del hombro del mech para terminar estampándose en el suelo mientras lo congelaba.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Smoke preocupado.

-cállate.-dijo tambaleándose por el golpe para sentarse en un rincón abrazando sus piernas.-no es justo, terco como él solito.-susurro mientras nevaba solamente sobre ella.

**Cerca de la Harbinger**

-debemos hacer todo lo posible para que Megatron caiga.-declaro Ultra Magnus hacia todo el equipo.-pero debemos ser muy inteligentes.

-¡wow! ¡¿Quién puso al de las hombreras al mando?!-exclamo eufórico Wheeljack.

-al mando temporal tranquilo Wheeljack.-dijo Jack tratando de calmarlo.

-Ultra Magnus es la única opción lógica.-empezó Ratchet.-fue entrenado por Optimus, fue su oficial de comando durante la guerra por Cybertron.

-ahora, a menos que haya más objeciones.-dijo el líder temporal mirando a Wheeljack.-soldados, síganme por favor.-dijo caminando hacia la plataforma de su nave seguido de los demás bots en hilera.

-a la orden capitán.-dijo sarcástico Wheeljack.-una vez en el interior, desplego una pequeña compuerta que mostro muchas armas de fuego, granadas y cañones cybertronianos.

-autobots, elijan su arma.- Ordeno Ultra agnus dejándole el paso a los bots.

-ahora está hablando mi idioma… señor.-dijo Wheeljack calmando sus ansias

**De vuelta en la caverna**

-Optimus, la forja es una reliquia de los prime.-intento razonar Smokescreen con el.-no podemos usarla para restaurar Cybertron, no sin un Prime… no sin ti

-pierdes tu tiempo.-dijo Maria llorando acercándose un poco a la forja mientras descendía la temperatura.-estar al borde de la muerte le afecto los circuitos, ya ni sabe lo que dice.-decía casi a gritos

-Maria por favor…

-va a llegar… un nuevo Prime.-susurro Optimus con esfuerzo.

-no creo que ese nuevo "Prime" caiga del cielo.-dijo Maria secando sus lágrimas aunque por accidente congelo una de las paredes de la caverna.-sin ti no podemos contra Megatron por favor entiende eso

-Maria tiene razón, podrás preocuparte por eso después de que te reparemos y derrotemos a Megatron.-dijo el mech levantándose para darle la forja pero Optimus lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

-el momento de un nuevo líder, ha llegado.-declaro.-en mi spark, me parece que ese líder esta ante mí, justo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Si en una parte de forma ligera hice referencia a Crónicas de Cybertron de Eagle Primecee, recomiendo su historia ya hasta me puse a releerla n.n ojala no se enoje porque no le pregunte XD<strong>

**Maria: cálmate mujer sabe que te gustan sus historias. Además de que a futuro no tan lejanos le cumplirás de forma discreta algo a uno de sus Oc's y así y así…**

**Yo: no cuentes las cosas mujer, aun así, nos leemos luego n.n**


	5. Chapter 5: Emboscada

**Maria: sh aquí Maria, me cole porque es cumple de la que le dio vida a mi historia, así que subo este capítulo sin su permiso para que sea sorpresa n.n pero antes… Yukio si te dijeron que tu papa es de fuerza bruta… te mintieron brutalmente XD y con este capítulo terminamos el arco del principio. Y en el siguiente podría pasar algo raro pero no dije nada, Elisa, Arsene se llevaran un susto creo peor al que me lleve yo…**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Harbinger<strong>

-autobots.-los llamo su líder temporal.-aun nos superan en número y a pesar de nuestras armas ahora no tenemos el poder de ataque necesario para comprometer a la enorme ciudadela Decepticon.

-la milicia del tío Sam si.-aclaro el agente Fowler.-pero no puedo dejarlos dar un paso mientras las armas de Megatron apuntan a Washington.

-entonces hay que infiltrarnos en Darkmount para neutralizar sus cañones de fusiones.

-suena fácil.-dijo Miko alegre.

-no es tan sencillo.-interrumpió Ratchet.-tiene fuertes defensas contra portales terrestres no autorizados, incluso aquellos con tecnología Decepticon.

-tendremos que cruzar por las líneas enemigas ¡al estilo wrecrer!-aclamo Wheeljack ansioso de pelea.

-no pude lidiar con el estilo Wrecrer estando en Cybertron y me niego a lidiar con el aquí.-la orden de Ultra Magnus hizo enfadar a Wheeljack pero no era el momento de discusiones personales. Esto era la guerra por la Tierra.-necesitamos un medio para disminuir las líneas Decepticon para equilibrar, si queremos en verdad completar esta misión o solo sobrevivir

**A miles de kilómetros bajo tierra**

Smokescreen estaba dando vueltas mental y físicamente, la idea que proponía Optimus lo tenía preocupado y Maria ya hasta se había vuelto casi loca, sus nervios estaban en el límite, de milagro se controlaba para no congelar el lugar

-¡ahora si estoy segura de que Optimus está delirando!-exclamo Maria después de un rato.- ¡no más por estar mal herido ya está eligiendo un heredero! Con todo respeto Optimus… ¡enloqueciste! ¿Se te olvido todo por lo que hemos pasado verdad? Si debe ser eso...-se decía una y otra vez en voz alta aislándose perdiendo poco a poco.- ¡¿Quién esta gritando?! Ah soy yo…

-no… no puedo hacerlo. –Declaro el mech por fin después de la sorpresa.-Digo, quien no querría ser un Prime…

-¡Smokescreen!

-¡cierto lo siento!-se disculpó con la mexicana y regreso al punto.- La verdad, no estoy listo para esa clase de responsabilidad.-le dijo inclinándose ante Prime, la inseguridad empezó a invadirle.

-Smokescreen…la decisión no será tuya ni mía.-empezó Optimus esforzándose por no perder la voz.-créelo, cuando llegue el momento, la Matrix de Liderazgo se le presentara solo a aquel, cuya spark sea digna.

-ni siquiera creo ser digno.-admitió el mech.

-¿sabes lo que significa?-empezó Maria con los ojos brillosos.- ¡Optimus está convencido de que se va a morir!-exclamo soltando el llanto.

.

.

.

El plan de los Autobot ya estaba puesto en marcha, al interferir el sistema de comunicaciones Decepticons desde la Harbinger lograron engañar a Starscream y dispersar las fuerzas armadas con ayuda de los chicos y de una falsa alarma de ataque a una mina, cortesía del médico Autobot.

Con las fuerzas dispersadas a nivel global y la milicia esperando la señal para destruir la ciudadela, el ataque daba inicio, los Wrecrer desde tierra llamaban la atención de aquellos que se habían quedado en la fortaleza vigilando, demoler era lo suyo y con el armamento que portaban ahora su fuerza de demolición había aumentado, lo cual disfrutaban llegando incluso a apostar quien destruía más Decepticons en pelea, mientras en el interior se infiltraba el equipo Esterl conformado por Bumblebee y Arcee con la misión de desactivar el núcleo de energía de los cañones de fusión. La pelea parecía pareja incluso Ultra Magnus los reforzaba desde su nave en el aire, razón por la que el Predacon fue soltado de nuevo persiguiendo la nave autobot.

-Ratchet.-le llamo Ultra Magnus al ver que la bestia le daba alcance inminente.- ¡ahora!-y un portal terrestre se abrió delante de ellos, la nave dio una vuelta en U para esquivarlo, pero el dragón lo cruzo terminando en uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta.-Ultra Magnus al equipo Esterl, reporte de situación.-ordeno.

-tenemos problemas para alcanzar el objetivo.-reporto Arcee desde el interior, ella y Bumblebee se cubrían en varias columnas evitando los disparos mientras respondían al ataque.-la seguridad es más fuerte de lo esperado señor.

-manténganlos ocupados.-sin demora aterrizo la nave para descender mientras esta se alejaba con el piloto automático activado, había decidido alcanzar el objetivo de la misión en sus propias manos, al visualizar su destino corrió y de unos disparos tras un salto mortal atravesó el enorme ventanal donde estaba el salón central de núcleo disparándole a todo Decepticon que se moviera, al ver el lugar desolado apunto su arma al núcleo un ataque a tiro limpio derribo su arma destruida al suelo.

-Ultra Magnus.-le llamo una conocida voz quien de un salto sonoro estaba ante él, Megatron.-déjame adivinar, pretendes desarmar mis cañones de fusión deshabilitando su núcleo de energía.

-así es.-afirmo el autobot desplegando sus cañones.-y tú te interpones en mi camino.-y dando un sonoro grito de guerra disparo a quemarropa al Decepticon.

Después de que el predacon fue neutralizado, Shockwave tomo cartas en el asunto para detener a los Autobots, Bulkhead y Wheeljack estaban tan distraídos que lo notaron al Decepticon ni el disparo destructor que los dejo fuera de combate sin saber siquiera que los golpeo.-su misión era muy, ilógica.

Bumblebee y Arcee no habían peleado tan intensamente en mucho tiempo como ahora, parecía que por un momento sus agresores habían cedido, no había rastros de ellos.-_creo los asustamos_.-dijo Bee alegre.

-yo lo dudo mucho.-Arcee se maldijo por tener la razón al verse rodeados por el enemigo, no tenían escape, estaban acorralados.-chatarra.

Ultra Magnus dispara mientras golpeaba a diestra al momento que Megatron esquivaba sus disparos y lo golpeaba en la mandíbula para derribarlo al suelo sin esfuerzo alguno y aunque el comandante respondía con fuerza y agilidad pero parecía que no era rival para el ex gladiador, poco después termino de rodillas ante el por los golpes que le había dado dejándolo inconsciente al final.

-Ultra Magnus.-dijo algo decepcionado.-tu no eres Optimus Prime.

.

.

.

Era el amanecer, después de la fiera batalla y la resistencia de los autobots rebeldes aunque fue admirable en campo de batalla parecía que había sido en vano. Megatron se presentaba en lo más alto de su fortaleza en Darkmount donde yacía su trono como gobernante, y traía arrastrando a un herido Ultra Magnus, mientras abajo en tierra todo el equipo Prime estaban siendo vigilados por varios soldados Decepticons

-todos los invasores han sido capturados amo.-reporto el seeker.-pero no había señal de Optimus Prime.

-entonces dime, comandante.-le dijo con toda la calma que tenía por su aparente victoria.- ¿Dónde podrá estar tu líder?

.

.

.

**En la caverna bajo tierra**

-¿Quién... se encuentra ante mí?-pregunto Optimus de repente sacando de sus mundos personales a sus protectores.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Smokescreen confundido.-soy yo Optimus, Smokescreen

-¿Quién… me llama?-Maria atenta a todo desde un rincón se le helo la sangre al escuchar la voz de Prime, sentía que la historia volvía a repetirse, pero con un final más trágico.

-no…por favor no.-susurraba esperando que fuera su imaginación pero al notar que no en la mirada de Optimus tuvo que admitir lo inevitable.-Smoke….-le llamo mientras su voz se quebrada.-Optimus nos está dejando.

-¿Qué? No, no puede morir…no puede unirse aun a la All Spark.-negaba el mech al ver lo inevitable, que Maria tenía razón, que Optimus estaba sucumbiendo.

-¡ya está delirando en serio, no se quien le habla si es el mismo Primus, tal vez Alpha Trion u otro ente del pasado de Cybertron que pereció en guerra no importa!-tomo aire y siguió gritando.- ¡pero está claro que ya está colgando los tennis!-exclamo eufórica llorando mientras sin querer creaba unas estalactitas.

-¡él se va a salvar yo lo sé!-exclamo el desesperado cuando parecía que Optimus se estaba desconectando.- ¡Optimus no!

-¡no por favor Prime, no nos dejes!-pero fue en vano, sus ópticos se desactivaron y su cámara de spark se abrió ante ellos revelando la Matrix de Liderazgo.-¿Optimus?-pregunto Maria tratando de moverlo, pero no había reacción, se sentía como casi 5 años antes.-no… no puede estar pasando.-susurro llorando angustiada.

-así no puede, no debe terminar la historia.-susurro Smokescreen serio.

-¿entonces como si todo parece perdido? ¿Qué otra esperanza existe dime?-pregunto Maria haciendo nevar en la caverna

-existe una, fuimos por ella a la fortaleza de Megatron.-Ambos miraron la Forja de Solus Prime, Maria entendiendo corrió a tratar de jalarla sin éxito aunque mostro un leve brillo, pensando que la estaba congelando ya que no traía sus guantes lo soltó.

-es pesada.-dijo sin voz respirando con dificultad.

-yo lo hare.-como pudo la llevo ante la inerte mano de Optimus y al estar ante un Prime la Forja reacciono de manera violenta mientras esta y el cuerpo brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Por qué siento que algo explosivo pasara?-pregunto Maria mientras Smokescreen la alzaba con cuidado en caso de protección.

-por algo así podría pasar.-sentencio cuando una enorme onda de luz y energía los golpeo con fiereza iluminando toda la caverna.

.

.

.

**Darkmount**

Después de mucho tiempo de tortura, el autobot no cedía ante él y Megatron estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-no lo preguntare otra vez.-sentencio frustrado.

-aunque lo supiera… no lo diría jamás.-Megatron estaba eufórico ante la respuesta, pero supo guardar la calma

-como quieras.-desplego su cuchilla y dio la orden.-ejecuten a los prisioneros y disparen cada cañón a la metrópolis más cercana a su ubicación.-dijo complacido, al menos diezmaría más a los Autobots y a la humanidad.-llego el momento de mostrarle al universo conocido que este planeta le pertenece a Megatron…

-amo.-le llamo Starscream quien miraba fijamente el horizonte.-algo se acerca.

-¿el predacon?-pregunto

-mm no parece una bestia.

Incluso en tierra lo que sea que se aproximaba a Darkmount causo conmoción entre autobots y Decepticons, sin olvidar que en la Harbinger había sorpresa y confusión.

.

.

.

**La harbinger**

-cómo es esto posible…-susurro el medico autobot al detectar una curiosa señal.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los chicos temiendo algo grave.

-es una señal autobot…-empezó exaltado.-pero esta es… ¡aérea!

.

.

.

De vuelta en Darkmount, el comandante Starscream reconoció una característica en particular de lo que sea que se acercaba a ellos-conozco ese patrón de color…-y estando más cerca todos los que estaban en la que podría decirse la sala del trono de la fortaleza, se acercaba un líder retornado, Optimus Prime, pero era más robusto y estaba… volando, con ayuda de un jet pack -¡esperen! No puede volar ¿o sí?-nadie por la impresión pudo responder en contraataque porque Optimus golpeo con tanta fuerza a Megatron que lo lanzo hacia su trono destruyéndolo por el impacto. Al ver en problemas a su líder los Vehicons atacaron dispararon al autobot, Prime saco lo que parecía una metralleta y disparo a quemarropa a sus agresores neutralizando por el momento la amenaza. Starscream asustado a lo que veía trato de escapar pero Ultra Magnus de un golpeo lo noqueo lanzándolo lejos de ellos.

-comandante.-saludo Optimus.

-señor… se ve… robusto.-dijo impresionado, no esperaba que Optimus fuera diferente a como lo recordaba en la guerra, dándose cuenta que si ha pasado bastante tiempo pero recordando las circunstancias le indico la misión a su líder.-es primordial que desactivemos los cañones de fusión

-enterado.-desplego su máscara y retomo el vuelo.

-todas las unidades.-reporto Ultra Magnus.-Optimus Prime ha regresado, repito Prime está vivo y en forma.-En la Harbinger, todos explotaron de alegría en especial Ratchet, en la base militar todos se preparaban para emprender el vuelo al mando de Fowler, esa era su señal. Y en la base de la fortaleza, los autobots aprovecharon el momento y acabaron con sus captores. Esta batalla no había terminado para nada.

Megatron recobro la conciencia en poco tiempo, justo al ver a Ultra Magnus escapar, recordando lo sucedido exploto de la rabia que lo comía vivo y emprendió el vuelo en busca de su rival, y lo encontró a punto de disparar a sus cañones.- ¡Optimus!-y disparando cegado de la ira empezó la letal persecución en la batalla del bien contra el mal. Starscream siendo testigo recibió la alerta de que se acercaban señales enemigas, era el escuadrón de Fowler.

-humanos…-gruño el seeker.- ¡activen los cañones de fusión!

Optimus al ver que el arma letal estaba siendo activada se detuvo para interceptar a Megatron quien al haber roto la barrera de sonido no podría dar vuelta para esquivarlo, y tomándolo con fuerza dando vueltas para impulsarse lo arrojo a la fortaleza directamente en el núcleo causando una magnifica explosión en su interior. Optimus se alejó al ver que esta batalla estaría por terminar.

-¡Autobot!-ordeno Ultra Magnus al ser testigo de la pelea.-despejen el área.-todos tomaron su modo vehículo y se alejaron a todo lo que daban sus motores, el escuadrón de aeronaves disparan sus misiles dándole fin al reinado de los Decepticons en este mundo, estaba batalla ya estaba ganada, la guerra se terminaría otro día.

.

.

.

En una carretera cercana un auto deportivo "moderno" avanzaba a máxima velocidad por dos razones, porque quería y porque su pasajera no dejaba de pisar el acelerador casi pateándolo.

-¡apúrate Smoke muévete no para eso tienes este modelo de vehículo!-exclamo Maria peleando con el mech.- ¡más rápido! ¡¿Eres autobot o un limón?!

-¡deja de gritarme que congelas el volante!-le contesto corriendo lo más rápido que podía.- ¡sé que fueron muchas emociones en los últimos días pero no te desquites conmigo, desquítate con los cons!

-¡no me des ordenes!-aunque era todo a broma por la tensión debían admitir, cualquier otro que los viera, pensarían que la chica estaba loca por gritarle al volante el cual trataba de controlar para acelerar, al llegar a su destino Smokescreen abandono su modo vehículo dándole un enorme susto a su acompañante en parte por desquitarse y en parte para contemplar como Darkmount poco a poco se derrumbaba.

-¡rayos! Me lo perdí.-se quejó lamentándose el mech.

-no del todo.-le dijo la chica quien sostenía su cámara en dirección a los hechos.-tenemos la caída de Darkmount… en video.-susurro queriéndole dar drama a la situación.

-bueno, después de todo esto… tendremos paz, aunque quería estar en la acción

-¿y quién en su sano juicio no? ademas te dije que te apuraras no me hiciste caso.-y la joven sonrió burlonamente

**Horas después**

**Base militar**

-¡no saben lo mucho que los extrañe no los volveré a dejar así!-exclamaba Maria abrazando a Jack, Miko y Rafael con tanta fuerza mientras soltaba en llanto.

-tranquila, también te extrañamos.-le dijo Jack terminando el abrazo grupal por la falta de aire.- ¿Qué tiene las chicas hoy en día que abrazan con fuerza?

-que nosotras somos más emotivas.-dijo Miko golpeando su hombro haciendo que se quejara.-pero sigues siendo un llorón.-y empezaba otra discusión entre ellos.

-Raf, Rafita.-le saludo Maria al más pequeño de ellos quien la saludo alegre.-yo sabía que eras listo, no puedo creer que Ratchet actuara así al principio por cómo me contaste, de todos nosotros tú eras el más indicado a hacerlo entrar en razón chócalas.-y ambos chocaron puños, si parecía que las cosas mejoraban. Maria no perdía el tiempo y saludaba a todos emotivamente, ni siquiera Ratchet se salvó del abrazo de oso en su pie aunque debía admitir que extrañaba sus quejas. Fue cuando noto la presencia de un nuevo bot.

_-¿pasa algo Danielle?-_pregunto Bee al ver a Maria quien mira fijamente al nuevo miembro del equipo y miro a los demás para preguntar

-¿quién es el tipo con pinta de general? lo sé porque por su cara se nota que es bastante serio.-dijo está segura de su descripción.

-su nombre es Ultra Magnus.-contesto Wheeljack su pregunta sin mucha emoción de presentarlo.-y la palabra serio le queda corto niña.-Maria volvió a mirar al mech pensado en lo que dijo Wheeljack ya que no quiso hablar más del tema.

-saludos.-se limitó a contestar.-"Ratchet tenía razón, esta forma humana debe ser la que llaman Maria"-pensó haciendo una mueca que nadie noto, después de saber cómo era Miko ya se imaginaba a la chica. Presentía problemas a futuro.

-"pues Jackie tiene razón, este se ve que es un estirado ¡eso es! Será el comandante estirado… le queda el nombre"-pensó la mexicana sonriendo de lado y alzo la mano a forma de saludo.-no pos… hola.-no le terminaba de caer bien su presencia, temía problemas a futuro así que sin hacerse notar mucho se puso sus guantes, se reservaría su "magia" por ahora.

-ahí viene Fowler.-les llamo June sin alejarse de los chicos y si, en una plataforma superior del hangar se acercó al equipo. Al parecer estaban junto a su oficina porque había salido por una puerta en ese mismo sitio.

-saludos.-empezó.-en nombre del presidente y los altos mandos, les agradezco a todos por su heroísmo desinteresado en defensa de este planeta.-empezó sonriendo.- solo lamento que el mundo aun no pueda saber de su incansable dedicación, porque al menos yo les debo mi vida, mi libertad y mi futuro.-y dando un saludo militar termino su agradecimiento.

-señor.-le llamo Ultra Magnus a Optimus Prime.-es un honor cederle el mando de los Autobots a usted.

-Bienvenido a la tierra Ultra Magnus y al equipo Prime.

-¡a ver!-exclamo Miko llamando su atención interrumpiendo.-alguien debe decirlo ¡Optimus 2.0 se ve genial!

-¡concuerdo con mi cuaderna!-exclamo Maria uniéndosele.- ¡te da un estilo más rudo! Eso sí… me debes el sustote que nos hiciste pasar malvado.-se quejó la mexicana alejándose un poco mientras reía. Optimus sonrió ya que tenía razón, tal vez no era un fanático a las bromas pero estas en este caso no le hacían mal a nadie. Aun.

-imagina lo que la forja podría hacerle a tu cuerpo.-le dijo Miko a Ratchet a modo de broma.

-híjole Doc… te llamaron anciano.-dijo Maria sin poder evitar la risa, el medico rodo sus ópticos y bufo.

-¿es cierto… que a la forja se le ha agotado todo su poder?-pregunto este a Smokescreen quien no podía mirarlo por estar pensando.-entonces la esperanza de reconstruir el cerrojo omega realmente se ha perdido.

-hice… lo que creí que era correcto.-contesto después de un rato de silencio.

-y tu instinto otra vez a demostrado ser bastante acertado.-Ratchet se alejó dejando sorprendido a Smoke quien sintió una sensación helada a sus pies y al mirar abajo noto a Maria que escarchaba ligeramente su pie con un dedo y se volvía a poner el guante.

-lo que dijo Optimus sobre un nuevo Prime…-susurro el mech tratando de que no lo escucharan y esta lo callo.

-será un secreto de nosotros tres, nadie sabrá nada de mí, lo juro por Primus si quieres…-sonrió alegre regresando con los demás.- ¡oye Bee!-le grito llamando su atención -¿ya te dije que ese cambio de pintura te sienta fenomenal? Como dicen en mi barrio, te vez re-chulo.-todos se reunieron, después de mucho tiempo separados, tenían mucho que contar, excepto por una cosita que como bien dijo la joven mexicana, era un secreto de tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria: y así termino esto… pero falta más si les contara que… *le dan un sape* ¡¿Qué te…?! Ouh<strong>

**Yo: si "ouh" **

**Maria: bien es hora de correr… hasta luego y se portal *huye***

**Yo: bien, ya lo dijo ella, pasen un lindo día… tarde… noche eso XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Y de nuevo son dos

**Maria: sapo verde fuiste tu... a ti no te trajo la cigueña, a ti te trajo un burro XD**

**yo: se ve que me quieres, porque ni siquiera fue un burro, fue una mula Xd okya mejor me callo y voy al grano, a ver Arok no queria recordarte la parte triste perdon si te hice llorar pero era necesario pero me alegro leer de ti T-T por cierto, quien viera a tus Oc's Eagle ya hasta iban a pelear casi, digo mejor empezamos porque no solo se resuelve la duda de Arsene si no que surge una sorpresa que tal vez produzca otras dudas.**

**Maria: ¿que cosa?**

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>Dias despues<strong>

-mire agente Fowler… me ha estado desviado el tema toda la semana.-empezó Maria sosteniendo con fuerza sus guantes contra su pecho, desde meses antes la angustia se la comía así que ya que la oficina del agente William Fowler estaba pasando la puerta donde ahora residían los bots decidió hablar con él ya que todos estaban ocupado.-tal vez tengo cara de mensa pero no lo soy tanto.

-creo que el termino más apropiado seria despistada y voluble.-agrego Fowler pensando a donde quería llegar la joven.-sin mencionar que puedes llegar a tener un caracter muy explosivo.

-bien, aclarado esa parte aprovecho que Optimus escaneo un vehículo nuevo y salió de misión mientras todo el mundo afuera trata de poner en marcha revisión, inventario, construir otro portal y demás, lo cual está bien porque lo que quiero decir es muy personal…

-directo al grano por favor niña.-exigió el agente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua, lo malo de Maria, a veces hablaba más de lo debido.

-bien, ¿le suena este nombre?: Rodrigo De la Vega.-la mexicana sonrió complacida ya que Fowler escupió al escuchar ese nombre.-lo supuse… según la carta se fue a medio oriente, pero con tan poca preparación militar dudo mucho que lo hubiera logrado "solo" así que dígame agente Fowler ¿usted le ayudo al tarado a hacer esa tonteria?

-yo…-respiro hondo y encaro a la joven.-sí, pero el jamás fue a medio oriente como te hizo creer.-Maria confundida trato de hablar pero el mayor no la dejo.-al principio él estaba dispuesto a ir a morir en campo de batalla atendiendo a los heridos pero no se lo permití por el riesgo así que le pedí que se quedara una temporada aquí mismo a modo de capacitación

-¡¿estuvo aquí todo el tiempo el muy ingrato?!-exploto al saber que de nuevo su hermano le había mentido y peor que un hombre del gobierno lo estaba encubriendo desde que se fue.- Infeliz hijo de…

-déjame terminar por favor Maria antes de que adelantes el invierno en mi oficina.-la chica se sentó delante de él y este caminando hacia la ventana tomo aire para continuar.-recuerdas todos los movimientos militares durante y después de la destrucción de la base supongo.

-estuve bajo tierra por varias semanas ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si me tuvieron que contar?-dijo con sorna aguantando las ganas de decirle mil y un insultos al agente porque no decia nada de su hermano.

-cierto olvida esa parte, el punto es que al caer la base, muchos soldados pusieron resistencia pero resultaron heridos por el cañón de fusión de Megatron, tu hermano después de enterarse de la evacuación de Jasper y que tú de seguro estuviste en la base decidió entrar en acción, fue parte de un grupo rebelde que le puso resistencia a los Cons. Bajo el juramento de que no le dijera a nadie

-¡¿Por qué carajos acepto eso?! ¡¿Dónde el bueno para nada de mi hermano mayor?!-exclamo la joven golpeando el escritorio congelándolo en el acto.

-me debes un nuevo escritorio, este era de roble.

-¡me vale un rábano, termine de contarme de Rodrigo agente Fowler o sabra en carne propia lo que es una Era de hielo en este pais!-le amenazo perdiendo los estribos.

-de acuerdo pero calmate o causaras estragos, decia: algunos tuvieron la osadía de intentar un ataque sorpresa antes que los Bots, pero al ser un grupo rebelde Megatron no se molestó en tomar represalias aun pues su prioridad eran ustedes y ningun humano presente le era util para encontrarlos, o eso pensaba. Entre esos estaba Rodrigo esperando saber de ti al querer infiltrarse en Darkmount. Pero hubo un problema.

-¿ese problemas es…?

-algunos soldados sabían quién era y lo que se proponia, fueron tras el temiendo que cuando lo vincularan con los Bots hubiera una tragedia con el fin de atraparlos a ustedes.

-me está asustando Fowler.

-tu hermano… fue reportado como PEA por sus buscadores al final del intento de ataque.-Fowler se alejo cada vez mas de la chica para ponerse a salvo.

-¿PDA? ¿Qué significa eso?-no hubo respuesta inmediata y eso empezó a angustiarla.- ¡¿Qué significa PDA!?-el agente Fowler por fin decidió mirar a la chica pensando si decirle o no, pero no podía callarlo para siempre.

-perdido en acción.-eso a la mexicana le destrozo por completo que por accidente congelo el lugar haciendo que el mayor empezara a temblar de frio, en vez de una oficina ahora era una caverna de hielo.-lo siento Maria.-se disculpo por ser portador de tan mala noticia

-no… yo lo siento… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.-susurro apenada y con un movimiento de mano dejo el lugar a su estado original olvidando ponerse sus guantes.-gracias agente.-y salió de ahí para encontrarse con Miko y Jack esperando afuera sorprendidos, se resistió para no derrumbarse y los miro confundida.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-no pero escuchamos que gritabas.-hablo Jack y Miko lo golpeo en el hombro por la indiscreción.-ouch ¡Miko!

-lo que Jack quiso decir es que desde hace unos días te vemos algo retraída, más de lo usual.-explico Miko.- ¿tiene que ver con tu hermano?-la joven solo asintió.

-es bueno, me quiere y me protege a su manera… pero es un verdadero tarugo, un pende… mejor no lo digo porque capaz me descontrolo.-sentencio descolgándose la mochila para sacar el cristal con una mirada demasiado distante, como si lo fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntaron ambos, Miko con curiosidad y Jack con preocupación de que la chica hiciera una verdadera tontería.

-no tengo idea… un presentimiento repentino, esto nos trajo aquí y tal vez solo esto nos regrese pero faltando Rodrigo… no puedo hacerlo, odio admitirlo, extraño a ese tonto, pero….-la mexicana no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente conforme se escarchaba el cristal por tantas emociones contenidas este empezó a brillar ligeramente.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-yo que se Miko

-mejor voy por Ratchet.-pero Jack no pudo hacerlo porque el cristal voló hasta el centro del lugar llamando la atención de todos. Solo estaban presentes Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead y Arcee en el hangar militar.

-por Primus ¿Qué hicieron con esa reliquia?-pregunto Ratchet anonadado.-¡saben que las reliquias de Iacon no son juguetes!-les regaño

-¡un momento Doc!-exclamo Maria bajando a nivel de suelo para quedar debajo del cristal flotante.-esa cosa termino en el patio de mi casa y me trajo aquí y por ende también me trajo a ustedes ¡así que tengo derecho de saber qué diablos sucede…!-se detuvo cuando se abrió un vórtice sobre ella.

_-¡Danielle sal de ahí!-_exclamo Bee pero en vez de absorberla, la empujaba como si trajera algo de otro sitio.

-esto no puede ser mas extraño.-susurro Maria a modo de queja mirando hacia arriba.

-ese portal… no se la lleva.-advirtió Bulkhead.

-pero si no se la lleva ¿Por qué esta ahí?-como si contestaran místicamente la pregunta de Arcee, truenos se escucharon y parecía que algo se escuchaba, una especie de chillido, Maria lista para ver que se aproximaba pensó en atacar pero al reconocer lo que venía alzo los brazos para atrapar en el aire a una criatura de cuatro patas.

-¡cosa peluda!-exclamo al ver a un perro de raza ShiTzu que al parecer la conocia porque empezo a menear la cola alegre mientras le lamia la cara.-Max ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-¿conoces a esta criatura?_

-si Bumblebee, es un perro se llama Max y es mío, lo que se me hace raro es que este sin mi…-y antes de terminar la frase cayó sobre ella derribándola una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, cabello castaño oscuro apenas pasando el hombro, piel un poco más clara que la de Maria y vestida en piyama abrigadora de gatitos. Lo curioso es que era demasiado parecida a la mexicana, cuando miro hacia arriba el vórtice se cerró.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la pequeña asustada al ver el extraño ligar y a los enormes robots.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-escondiéndose sintió que algo se movía debajo de ella, al mirar que era sonrió para tomar del cuello a la adolorida chica para abrazarla.- ¡Mari!

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-pregunto está sintiendo que la ahorcaban.-Eli…me ahogo, no respiro.-la menor entendiendo la soltó y se levantó con brusquedad.

-perdón ¿te hice daño? ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿alguien quisiera explicarme quien es esta niña y que hace aquí?!-exclamo eufórico Ratchet asustando a la niña al punto de hacerla llorar.

-¡Ratchet!-le grito Maria.-te respeto en cierta forma aunque luego nos llevamos pesado y seas un gruñón cascarrabias… ¡pero no te voy a permitir que le grites así a mi hermana!

-¡¿hermana?!-exclamaron todos.

-si… -se aclaro la garganta y sonrio nerviosa.-humanos y bots le presento a mi hermana menor.-presento la mayor señalando a la pequeña quien se había calmado para sonreí.-Anna Elizabeth Cristina De la Vega Castellanos… pero le decimos Annie porque es la más enanita de la casa.

-ah… hola.-dijo tímidamente pero ya alegrándose, si su hermana los conocía y estaba tranquila, eran de confianza y miro al bot que hace poco había gritado.-te pareces a mi abuelo y a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-también eres medio gruñón, solo que estas mas alto.-Ratchet en vez de enojarse sonrió de lado. Y esta miro a la mayor.-hermana te veo más alta ¿creciste de un día para otro?-eso dejo confundida a Maria.-y tu cabello, ya no esta tan alborotado como nido de aves, además, cuando fui a verte en tu mini campamento para ver el eclipse no estabas y…

-espera Annie, llevo aquí casi dos años, es obvio que crecí mas aunque parece que tu, no has envejecido ni un dia.

-no, estas mal, si apenas te vi hace unas horas, después sentí que volaba con Max quien me hacía compañía y después tu amortiguste… amortigaste…amortiguaste nuestra caída.-dijo riendo al trabarse la lengua.

-no entiendo nada.-admitió Miko.

-tal vez el tiempo en su dimensión avanza de una manera diferente a la de aquí.-comento Raf acomodándose los lentes.

-¿dimension?-pregunto Annie sin entender mientras Max le mordisqueaba el pantalon de la piyama como diciendole "no te alejes mucho"

-o… el cristal altero el espacio-tiempo de alguna forma.-explico Ratchet tomando el cristal bajo su resguardo de nuevo.- ¿pero que lo activo esta vez?

-la voz de esa mujer dijo que la spark de Vector Prime reuniría por fin a los tres que conocerán al último de los Prime para aprender y ayudar en la guerra…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Maria al escuchar ese nombre.-"¿tendra que ver con ese extraño sueño en la caverna?"-penso

-¡Vector Prime!-exclamo Arcee sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre.-uno de los Trece Primes originales, creí que hace tiempo se había unido a la all Spark, incluso Alpha Trion dijo que era el único que quedaba junto a Optimus.

-y así es.-reconoció Ratchet.-parece que los muertos estas resucitando de su eterno descanso.

_-creí que el único que haría una locura así era Megatron…_

-por favor Bee, el solo trae al mundo zombies sin alma, esta vez parece que nos trajeron una niña mucho más pequeña con un intento de perro guardian.-comento Bulkhead al ver como el perro empezaba a gruñirle.

-no soy pequeña, yo ya estoy grande, yo ya tengo siete años.

-pero eso no te quita lo enana Annie.-dijo Maria cargando al perro quien le lamia la cara.-hola Maxi te extrañe mucho, quien es mi bebe hermoso quien…-decía mientras se alejaba con el can.

-yo digo que sería buena mama y no me cree ¿verdad que si?-les dijo la pequeña.

**Rato después**

-cuanto puede tardar alguien en ir a inspeccionar en los restos de una base destruida.-pregunto Miko a Jack quienes miraban todo desde la plataforma superior.

-lo suficiente como para que puedan hacerle mantenimiento en el portal, aparte de revisión y recuperación es para probar el portal, Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus fueron a la antigua base y Ratchet es respaldado por Raf para ayudarle con el portal.

-y todos aun instalándose en cierta forma.-dijo Miko aburrida.

Mientras Annie quien al parecer viviría bajo resguardo de su hermana Maria estaba observando a Bumblebee quien acomodaba cubos energon para tenerlos disponibles en caso de que tome tiempo hallar una mina para abastecerse.

-¿tu porque no hablas?-le pregunto al saber que el para nada había hablado como los demas que ya habian tomado una pequeña charla con la niña de vez en vez.- ¿eres tímido?

_-yo… no, no es porque sea tímido, es porque me dañaron mi módulo de voz hace mucho tiempo en mi planeta Cybertron.-_la menor lo miro confundida ya que no le entendía nada.

-es raro que mi hermana te entienda, ya que nunca ha logrado aprenderse otro idioma por mucho que se esfuerce, y ahora técnicamente se supo otro casi al instante, pero así actúa el alma, o tal vez el corazón… o como dijo tu amigo el gordito de verde ¿spark?-Bumblebee se quedó confundido a la explicación de la niña.-es que es sensible, incluso chilla mucho en las noches, lo se porque comparto cuarto con ella desde que naci ¿verdad Max?- dijo acariciando al perro, mientras de lejos Maria había hecho un copo de nieve en la palma de su mano al mirar a la pequeña.

-solo espero esto no te asuste hermana, por ahora es hora de calmarme y ver cómo te explico lo de Rodrigo, mi poder y todo lo demas… es mucho en los últimos meses.-dijo poniéndose el guante para acercarse a ellos.-bien, ya que te quedaras aquí hermanita.-dijo cargándola.-debo conseguirte ropa ni modo que andes en piyama, le pediré ayuda a la mama de Jack.

-y comida para Max porque aunque no parezca come mucho.-la joven De la Vega rio.

-si cachorro, y comida para Max, ahí nos vidrios Bee.-se despidió la mayor llevándose a la niña.

-Adiós Bee, espero te cures de tu dolor de garganta que no te deja hablar.-Bumblebee no pudo evitar reírse de la inocencia de la niña y se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo mientras seguia con su labor

-Annie, no quiero sonar como mama, pero debes tener cuidado cerca de los bots, tu si estas peque asi que podrian pisarte, a mi me llevo rato aprender eso, pero si traes contigo a Max, por muy tierno y pequeño que es su raza te cuida muy bien. servira como alarma con patas

-si hermana mediana, por cierto ¿Por qué usas guantes?-pregunto curiosa, la mayor escondía las manos en su espalda aterrada, se le habia pasado ese detalle.-tu nunca usas guantes, ni te gusta usarlos.

-pues ahora si…-dijo nerviosa y decidio resignarse.-bien no te puedo mentir chimoltrufia, la verdad es…

-Ratchet.-se escuchó el canal de comunicaciones, era Ultra Magnus.-prepara el portal terrestre, dinos cuando sea seguro cruzar.

-si señor.-contesto para ser apoyado por Raf pero Maria sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-¿Qué pasa? Es otro de tus pensamientos raros

-presentimiento hermana… y siento que si, y presiento problemas.-dijo nerviosa la mayor

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aqui llegamos por hoy.<strong>

**Annie: y por fin apareci yo n.n **

**Maria: lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace meses lo admito XD cuidense **

**hasta pronto**


	7. Chapter 7: Proyecto Predacon parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, aquí volvimos con un nuevo capítulo…**

**Maria: ya vieron eso, mi hermana ya tiene fans**

**Annie: aamm hola n.n**

**Yo: qué lindo, decía… ¿qué decía? A si gracias por sus reviews a Arok, Anica y Eagle nos alegraron muchísimo y de paso aviso el tiempo de actualización se extenderá porque el lunes… a la Uni ¿cada cuánto? No se aun pero yo aviso no se preocupen. Ahora si**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-las fluctuaciones de la trayectoria de retorno han sido estabilizadas.-aviso Raf una vez abierto el portal en las coordenadas indicadas.<p>

-Ultra Magnus estamos listos para recibirte.-llamo Ratchet al comandante mientras este en modo vehículo traía un cubo de energon, Bumblebee lo tomo permitiéndole al bot transformarse.

-Hermana.-le llamo Annie a Maria.- ¿son muchos los grandotes de metal que viven aquí?

-por ahora son ocho solamente y en parte eso está bien.-contesto la mayor mientras acariciaba a Max a quien traía cargando con cuidado.-yo sé que hay más afuera en algún lado.

-no encontramos gran cosa en los escombros de la base antigua.-hablo el comandante autoritario, en eso Wheeljack entro riéndose alegre por el portal sosteniendo la enorme pelota metálica de lanzamiento.

-a esto le llama "no gran cosa"-cuestiono arrojándola a Bulkhead quien distraído no la tomo a tiempo, reboto en su cuerpo para chocar en la puerta de la oficina de Fowler, de no ser por Jack, hubiera aplastado a Miko sin duda matándola en el acto.

-¡Gol!-exclamo la menor y Maria la tomo de los hombros esperando que ella no se metiera con el comandante.

-"menos mas Jack la salvo… de por si esto se pondrá feo"-pensó Maria mirando a los bots.

-Jack… gracias por salvarme pero ¿sería posible que me dejes levantarme?-pregunto la japonesa sorprendida por lo repentino, ya que por esquivar la esfera mortal, Jack quedo encima de Miko, este sonrojado de la vergüenza se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-lo siento Miko.

-¡Wheeljack!-le grito Ratchet una vez que nadie salió herido.- ¡pudiste haber ocasionado daños graves!

-si ¡a mí!-se quejó la japonesa molesta, en eso la puerta donde impacto la enorme pelota se abre.

-¿podrían ayudarme?-pregunto Fowler al ver su camino obstruido.

-¿en que estabas pensando soldado?-le llamo Ultra Magnus al Wrecrer, no estaba para nada contento.

-estaba pensando en que Bulk atraparía ese tiro.-dijo con calma.

-permíteme dejar algo en claro.-empezó.-como segundo al mando de Optimus Prime, no voy a tolerar ningún comportamiento Wrecrer.-Wheeljack bufo molesto por la actitud del comandante.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian.-susurro este molesto.

-Jackie...-le llamo Bulkhead esperando evitar problemas.

-necesito recordarte que fue Optimus quien me asigno para comandar a tus Wrecrers estando en Cybertron ¡y poner sus balas perdidas bajo control! Una unidad de combate efectiva comienza con disciplina ¡si no te parece eso puedes elegir el camino más fácil! Como lo has hecho antes.-sentencio el segundo al mando dejando boquiabiertos a los humanos por su actitud y sin habla a los bots.

-si mi nave no fuera un montón de chatarra ahora es lo que haría "señor"-dijo este frustrado alejándose de todos, en profundo silencio.

-¿Por qué pelean? Si fue un buen tiro y nadie salió herido no entiendo porque los adultos discuten tanto….-Maria le tapó la boca a su hermana, pero fue muy tarde, ya había llamado la atención de Ultra Magnus

-¿y esta forma de vida humana y la criatura que llevas quiénes son? –dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, no esperaba más civiles aparte de los niños que ya había conocido.

-disculpe pero tengo nombre señor, me llamo Anna Elizabeth…

-es mi hermana menor y mi perro, por cierto de paso le aviso que ambos están bajo mi resguardo y protección "señor"-dijo Maria autoritaria.-y espero que no tenga problemas con eso, y si los hay que pena. Se quedan aquí con nosotros.-comento presintiendo que ese era el hoyo del asunto.

-dudo mucho que tú puedas protegerlos en caso de un ataque Decepticon jovencita.-cuestiono el comandante causando burla en la chica, cosa que lo frustro.-se van a casa.-ordeno, la mayor se contuvo para no delatarse aún sobretodo porque Ultra Magnus aun no sabía de su verdadera procedencia, no terminaba de caerle bien.

-no me conoce Ultra Magnus, y mejor no me busque porque me encuentra, por los míos soy capaz de lo que sea.-dijo sombríamente tomando la mano de su hermana.-ven Annie, te mostrare lo que queda de este lugar y de paso, donde dormirás.-y se fueron mientras Max le ladraba eufórico al bot, este bufo dando terminado el asunto.

-ahora, ¿hay noticias de Optimus?-exigio saber.

-está investigando actividad Decepticon reciente, esperamos que sea una mina de energon.-contesto Ratchet algo perturbado por Wheeljack y Maria.

**Rato después**

-¿no sería cool si todos ustedes tuvieran jet pack como Optimus?-pregunto Miko emocionada después de un rato.

-¿Qué es un jet pack?-pregunto Annie.

-estaría cool Miko…-empezó Ratchet neutral.-pero la forja agoto todo su poder para hacer eso...

-ahora solo sirve para golpear campanas.-completo Bulkhead.

-tal vez hubiera servido contra ese dragón de metal quiso que fuéramos su aperitivo….

-wow espera.-le interrumpió Maria.- ¿un dragón de metal? ¿Esas cosas existen? No me contaron de eso.

-Bumblebee creyó que no era necesario.-hablo Arcee y Maria hizo un gesto de confusión.-el sigue siendo guardián de Rafael y de ti solo los quiere cuidar.

-pero siento que esto del dragón ese no es tema olvidado.-dijo Maria seria.-no me oculten cosas que me termino enterando, por eso Miko y yo somos la fuerza M… estamos en todos y en ningún lado.

-creí que los dragones solo existían en los cuentos que me lees hermana.-dijo Annie

-créeme.-contesto Miko a la niña.-Bulkhead dijo que era un predacon, no sé qué era pero tiene pinta de dragón.

-de lo que se pierde uno estando bajo tierra.-se lamentó Maria abrazándose a sí misma.

-algo que no entiendo, mi hermana dice que son ocho, pero solo he conocido seis hasta ahora, ¿Dónde están los otros dos que viven aquí?-pregunto Annie cuando un auto deportivo de color azul con rayas amarilla entro a máxima velocidad derrapando delante del grupo reunido, aunque Arcee lo miro seria.

-Smokescreen.-le llamo y este procedió a transformarse y se veía bastante animado.

-¿Qué fue lo que me delato?-pregunto animado, la mirada de Arcee lo decía todo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Robots con disfraz o qué?

-¡se ve genial ese color!-grito la niña emocionando a Smoke.-me gusta la combinación que hace, se te ve cool.

-lo ven, ya tengo fan… aunque no sepa quién es… pero se parece mucho a…

-es que es mi hermana menor, Annie.-aclaro Maria rápidamente.-luego te explico junto con Optimus porque ni yo entiendo que paso.-en eso Ultra Magnus se acercó al novato con cara de pocos amigos.-hay no

-¿Dónde estabas soldado?-era más una exigencia que una pregunta.

-escaneando pintura de guerra.-explico.-creí que sería buena idea seguir el ejemplo de Optimus, y de Bumblebee.

_-¿Qué yo que?-_pregunto ya que estaba distraído.

-ahora podrán lucir excelente apilando esos cubos vacíos.-Smokescreen sabiendo que no podía ir en contra decidió seguir la orden.

-¿hermana le ayudamos?

-pesaran mucho Annie, pero ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer.-dijo mientras seguían al bot.

-casi fui un Prime, pero de alguna forma aun soy novato.-susurro molesto sin pensar.

-Smoke calla.-le susurro Maria sabiendo de que hablaba.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre un Prime?-pregunto Ratchet con exigencia, demostrando la imprudencia que dijo Smokescreen.

-no.-empezó.-dije que debo dejar de actuar como un novato.-corrió y siguió en su deber.

-¿estás loco verdad? Lengua suelta.-le susurro Maria tratando de alzar un cubo vacío.

-¿Qué tiene si se parece a ti? Los dos hablan sin saber que dicen-dijo Maria y esta se sonrojo de la vergüenza por ser delatada por su hermana.

-lo siento Maria pero entiéndeme, juzgan más mis acciones por mi falta de experiencia, sé que hay que seguir el protocolo pero el comandante, en mi opinión está exagerando.

-yo sé que Ultra Magnus es muy estirado, de hecho le diré comandante estirado.-dijo Maria riendo mientras Annie veía el interior de los cubos.

-díselo en voz alta y podría pisarte.-dijo el novato

-no creo que salga bien librado si lo hace por razones obvias.-dijo al ver que de un cubo sobresalía una cabeza peluda llamando la atención de Smoke.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-dijo sorprendido tomando a la criatura con cuidado, parecía que le agradaba porque en vez de gruñirle se acurruco en su mano

-un perro.-dijo la menor De la Vega.-se llama Max y es maestro del escapismo…

Mientras los tres, o mejor dicho cuatro apilaban cubos Arcee los miro distante pensativa.

-ellos fueron los únicos que volvieron, de no ser por ellos, tal vez Optimus no estaría con nosotros.-confeso nostálgica.

-Arcee, estábamos bajo órdenes estrictas, ustedes debían proteger a sus compañeros humanos, aunque Optimus acertó en juntar a ese par durante la crisis, somos afortunados de que Smokescreen tuviera la falta de experiencia suficiente para seguir el protocolo y que Maria sea una terca suicida.-al saber lo que dijo empezó a reír como loco pero logro disimular.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ratchet?-pregunto Arcee pensando que se burlaba. Ya que el medico raras veces se reía como ahora.

-es que no lo había notado.-dijo mientras se calmaba.-pero es que tiene mucho de cada uno de nosotros, sin ofender pero tú también has demostrado ser algo suicida por cómo te arriesgas desde que te conocemos.

-lo admito, me arriesgo mucho, como todos nosotros, pero lo que aun no comprendo del todo es la llegada de Annie, lo que dijo me confundió mucho.

-si es muy importante, lo sabremos con el tiempo.-aseguro el medico volviendo a su labor.

**Un par de horas después**

-Rafael ¿Qué hace un portal tereste?-pregunto la menor curiosa de saber más y termino por ver que hacia Raf ya que su hermana auxiliaba a los bots como podía.

-portal terrestre Annie, sirve para llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo.-explico con calma mientras recibía un mensaje de Prime.-lista para ver cómo funciona, pronto llegara Optimus.

-¡dale quiero ver!-en eso el portal terrestre se abrió dándole paso a Optimus quien traía un objeto en sus manos.-wow… increíble ¡hola!-grito llamando la atención del mayor, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba encontrar a una niña tan joven aunque le parecía familiar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto.

-me llamo Anna Elizabeth Cristina De la Vega Castellanos pero me llamo Annie ¿conoces a mi hermana Maria?-claro por eso le era familiar, era una versión en miniatura de la mexicana.-y este es mi perro Max.-dijo cargando como podía al can y este ladro a modo de saludo.-es mi bebech ¿verdad que esta bonito?

-es muy bonito.-dijo con una sonrisa, pero tendría que hablar con la hermana de la pequeña para que le diera una explicación.-mucho gusto en conocerlos Annie y Max, bienvenidos a esta base.

-gracias señor… como dijo mi hermana… ¿Opti…?

-mi nombre es Optimus Prime.-dijo amigablemente mientras se dirigía a ver a Ratchet y Ultra Magnus mientras la menor agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

-Optimus ¿encontraste energon?-pregunto Ratchet esperanzado.

-no.-dijo mostrando el objeto a la vista de todos en el centro del lugar en una pequeña plataforma.

-eso no puede ser.-susurro el medico sorprendido mientras todos se acercaban a ver que era.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jack

-los restos antiguos de un Predacon

-¿Qué es un predacon?-pregunto Annie.

-ni idea…-susurro Maria.-"ya sabía que el asunto ese del dragón no se iba a quedar en el olvido"-pensó

Por mucho que trataban de entender el hallazgo era extraño para los bots y los chicos aun no entendían porque. Después de un rato de pensar sobre el descubrimiento que realizo Optimus.

-aunque aún no es claro de porque el esqueleto estaba enterrado en su planeta.-empezó Ratchet mientras los cinco humanos y el perro estaban literalmente al lado del cráneo fosilizado.- su presencia revela lo suficiente respecto al Predacon que Megatron envió a perseguirnos recientemente.

-¿hablas del Dragón bot que pusimos a enfriar?-pregunto Miko.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-pregunto Maria mientras Annie se metía entre los huecos del cráneo para explorar su interior cuidada por Max en caso de que se metiera en problemas.

-nada, solo que los predacons han estado extintos desde… pues.

-desde que la mayoría de la vida surgió en Cybertron.-completo Smokescreen.

-son como dinosaurios terrestres.-susurro Raf lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

-significa que para ustedes toparse con uno seria como un T-Rex para nosotros.-dijo Jack pensativo.

-¡oigan!-grito la menor sobresaliendo por donde antes estaba un óptico de la bestia.-esta cosa ya se murió, no tiene cerebro.-y se volvió a meter para jugar, Ratchet iba a decir algo pero Maria no lo dejo.

-¡no le digan nada! yo luego les explico.-pidió Maria mirando a Ratchet y ultra Magnus en modo de amenaza.

-¿entonces que eran los Dino bot?-pregunto Miko confundida.

-totalmente diferentes.-aclaro Bulkhead.

-aparentemente con el nuevo interés de Megatron en excavación de esqueletos prehistóricos.-empezó Ratchet.-y cierto científico de vuelta entre las filas Decepticons…

-resulta lo más lógico que Shockwave clono a la bestia a partir de ese hallazgo.-termino Optimus.

-y ahora Megatron pretende hacer otra clonación.-explico Ultra Magnus.

-Smokescreen tenías razón.-empezó Maria.-el tal Shockwave sí que esta zafado de la cabeza.

-te lo dije.-dijo este burlón.

-¿Qué les hace creer que el cabeza de lata se detendría con uno?-dijo Wheeljack con sorna al Decepticon.

-solo muriéndose se detendría por lo que veo.-dijo Maria a modo de broma.

-podría haber una guerra de bestias en nuestras manos.-comento Bulkhead preocupado por la situación.

-y si Shockwave solo requiere una sola hebra de ACN para poder clonar una bestia…-dijo Ratchet pensativo.

-ahora ya tiene lo que necesita para engendrar esta.-sentencio Optimus haciendo énfasis en que el cráneo debería tener dos cuernos, pero solo tenía uno.-Autobot, debemos convertirnos en cazadores de bestias.

-Max.-le susurro Maria al perro mientras iba raspando un poco del cráneo y este le puso atención.-grábate bien el olor ¿entendido?-el perro le lamio la cara.-lo tomare como un sí.

-¡hermana! ya me atore.-dijo Annie sin poder acomodarse para salir del interior, Maria sonrió por la situación de su hermana pequeña.

-hay algo que aún no encaja.-interrumpió Smokescreen a todos.-los predacons se extinguieron en Cybertron ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo sus huesos aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí termino tada<strong>

**Maria: Predacons… esto se pondrá bueno.**

**Annie: nos leemos luego se portan bien n.n**


	8. Chapter 8: Proyecto Predacon parte 2

**Y antes de iniciar mi sentencia el lunes les dejo este capítulo, aunque me llegue a tardar ¡ojo! Si seguiré aviso porque no sé cómo este bien la cosa… ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Maria: *llorando* el Review de Mesias619 me hizo recordar a mi hermano, por cierto… te mando tu helado por correo, no se derretirá lo prometo.**

**Yo: pobre ya enloqueció… digo Mesías tu opinión como la todos los lectores es muy importante y tus dudas como las de Eagle se responderán avance la historia, por cierto Arok Ultra Magnus no es malo… algo oxido pero neh**

**Maria: si tú ándale, en fin ya no los entretendremos, ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>-¿hay dinosaurios robots?-pregunto Annie mientras buscaban información de los predacons.<p>

-clarines hermana menor. Esos son Dinobots

-¿insectos?

-son insecticons en este caso y también hay plagas, llamadas Scraplets, muy latosos por cierto…

-y… no sé qué más preguntar.-se rindió la pequeña mientras Max se acurrucaba junto a ella, los dos estaban cansados, mientras Optimus y Ratchet mostraban imágenes de lo que una vez fueron los predacons.

-¿esas imágenes de qué son?-pregunto Miko

-de nuestros textos antiguos.-aclaro Ratchet.-pero había un aspecto que confundió a los humanos ya que de cierta forma, los conocía.

-pero esas son versiones metálicas de nuestra mitología griega y literatura medieval.-comento Jack confundido.

-y también vikinga, prehispánica, acabo de ver lo que parece la serpiente emplumada.-dijo Maria en voz baja.- ¿Quetzalcóatl era un predacon? Adiós leyendas.

-no dinosaurios.-sentencio Raf.

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-pregunto Annie.

-resulta muy lógico que los predacons realmente caminaron sobre esta tierra en tiempos antiguos.-empezó Optimus.-ya que parecen haber sido la base para la mayor parte del folklor de la humanidad, ilustrando nuevamente que el pasado de la Tierra y de Cybertron esta inexplicablemente ligado.-Maria miro confundida a todos.

-entiendo... los Predacons aquí inspiraron muchas cosas como dragones, quimeras... esto se pone interesante.-empezó curiosa.- me pregunto qué inspiro esas cosas en mi dimensión porque dudo que los predacons lograran lo que mis hermanos y yo de moverse de un mundo dimensional al otro…

-¿dimensión?-preguntaron Ultra Magnus y Annie al mismo tiempo, en eso la menor entendió una cosa.- ¿Yoyo también está aquí? ¿Dónde hermana, donde esta?-Maria al ver la imprudencia que cometió tuvo que dar explicaciones primero a Optimus y Ultra Magnus sobre cómo llegaron la niña y el perro aquí y toda la historia a Ultra Magnus, omitiendo la parte de su poder, aunque un par de insultos hacia el comandante "estirado" no faltaron le trajeron problemas.

Pero con Annie la tuvo más difícil aunque no lo crean. La calmo un poco sabiendo que ella es lista y comprendería fue directo al grano.

-nuestro hermano nos mintió de la peor manera, pero aquí entre nos yo también exagere.-empezó.-el, no sabía en la bronca que se metía… quería cuidarme y yo, pues nos peleamos y al final él por mi culpa se fue… quería redimirse.-termino después de unas horas de plática con ella.-con el tiempo entendí que la culpa era de los dos, yo por exagerar a lo tarugo y el por no hablar antes, sus intenciones eran buenas, y yo por un momento quise hacerle daño… el error lo estamos pagando los dos ahora.

-mi hermano es bueno, solo esta loquito.-decía Annie abrazando a Maria para consolarla, no lo admitía, no lo demostraba, pero estaba triste y quería llorar.-hace las cosas de diferente forma, cuando papa se enfermo quiso educarnos como él hubiera querido, solo nos quiere proteger aunque a veces exagera. Y tú también no te hagas.

-Anna perdón… yo…-empezó cuando se dio cuenta que en donde estaba sentada empezó a congelarse por la falta de control emocional, nerviosa trato de llamar la atención de la niña pero esta lo noto de todas formas ya que casi se resbalo, en vez de asustarse se emocionó.

-¡haces hielo! ¿También nieve? ¿Cómo en el cuento?-exclamaba asombrada.- ¡hermana tienes poderes y no habías dicho nada! Esto es de lujo.

-¿Cuál cuento? Me acabo de perder por tanta platica.-comento fingiendo una sonrisa.-¿cuento de quien o que?

-¡de Hans Christian Andersen! El cuentista ya sabes, el cuento de la reina de las nieves ¿también congelas las cosas?-Maria miro sus guantes y a su hermana y sonrió quitándoselos para hacer una bola de nieve y se la entrego como regalo.-huy esta frio.-decía feliz la menor

-un favor hermanita… ni una sola palabra al comandante estirado, no quiero que sepa todavía ¿si?

-si.-prometió contenta, sentía que pronto su hermano mayor volvería con ellas.

**Días después**

**En la madrugada**

Los humanos dormían en los sillones mientras el perro ShiTzu los vigilaba despierto todavía, todo iba bien, hasta que Fowler llego gritando alertando a los autobots sobre dos señales decepticons, lo cual despertó a Miko. Una señal era en el paso y otra en las islas hébridas en Escocia.

-no olvides tu falda.-dijo burlón el agente a Prime al termina de dar la misión.

-debemos dividir nuestros recursos.-sentencio Optimus.

-Maria despierta.-susurro Miko jaloneando a la mexicana quien se despertó con el pelo enmarañado.

-¿Qué quieres Miko? ¿Problemas con el cambio de horario o qué?-exclamo adormilada arreglando su melena.

-para empezar ya pronto amanecerá, en segunda eres una dormilona y en tercera… creo que tenemos una misión.-eso basto para despertar a la chica por completo.

-¿exploración, Wrecrer o fuerza M?-pregunto bostezando.

-las tres cosas… creo que dividiremos y conquistaremos por lo que dijo Optimus.-dijo la japonesa ansiosa pero bajo la voz para seguir escuchando.

-Ultra Magnus.-hablo el líder autobot.-lleva a los Wrecrers a las islas.

-si Optimus.-este miro de reojo a los soldados y se acercó a su líder y le hablo en voz baja.- ¿una falda?-este miro de reojo al agente Fowler y hablo en voz baja.

-el agente Fowler puede ser muy misterioso a veces.-empezó.-me parece mejor solo asentir y proceder.

-entendido ¡Bulkhead, Wheeljack!- les llamo.-andando.-el pobre de Jackie suspiro cansado, la idea de ir con él no le parecía nada. Además que ahora sin poder alguno la forja de Solus Prime pasó a ser arma de Ultra Magnus.

-¿dividir y conquistar?-pregunto Miko alegre mientras Maria escribía una nota rápida para los chicos y acariciaba la cabeza de Annie.

-ve a Escocia chica Wrecrer, lo mío es la exploración.-dijo sonriente y dirigió su mirada a Max.-tú me cuidas mucho a Annie, tienes permiso de morder, jalonear y despedazar en caso de extrema emergencia ¿entendido?-este ladro feliz.-buen perrito.-y Miko fue a alcanzar a Wheeljack para ir con ellos de incognito y Maria esperaba al equipo conformado por Optimus, Bumblebee y Smokescreen.

**Las afueras de El Paso**

Un portal terrestre se abre en medio de un puente en carretera sobre un profundo barranco permitiéndole el paso a los tres mech quienes abandonaron su modo vehículo sin saber que Maria los seguía de prisa detrás de ellos, no se haría notar aun. Pero no se salvó tan fácil.

-yo vigilare este cuadrante, Maria ya que estas aquí iras con Bumblebee y Smokescreen.-activo su jet pack y se fue volando en eso los mech notaron su presencia.

-yo… ¿Qué onda?-dijo esta sonriente.

_-te ínsito Miko ¿verdad?-_pregunto Bee sonriendo.-_porque si mal lo recuerdo dormías hasta roncando._

-solo me despertó, me incite yo sola, en fin ¿Quién me lleva o…?-no termino la frase porque su cuerpo de repente se desintegro en miles de copos de nieve, ambos autobots miraron esto horrorizados.

-¡Maria se derritió!-exclamo Smokescreen asustado de lo que veía.- ¡ya se murió!

_-cálmate Smoky no creo que este muerta, mira esto.-_Bumblebee toco con delicadeza el montículo de nieve el cual se removió un poco para darle forma humana en miles de copos hasta tomar la forma sólida de siempre, la chica reía como loca.

-¡Bee ya me hace cosquillas!-este la dejo para que ella pudiera respirar.-no sabía que podía hacer eso.

-eso explica el susto.-dijo el novato mientras se transformaban, Maria subió en el camaro y emprendieron marcha para investigar la zona, condujeron hasta llegar a una zona que campo petrolero, ambos dejaron su modalidad vehículo para una exploración en conjunto, listos para disparar en caso de pelea, Maria solo se quitó los guantes mientras los seguía.

-despejado.-les susurro tomando la delantera, seguida de Bee y con Smoke al final.

-oye Bee-empezó el novato.- ¿has pensado alguna vez… no sé, en querer ser un Prime?-eso sorprendió a ambos. Maria sabía por qué la pregunta, pero era una inocente ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien sin decir lo que sabía.

_-¿de qué hablas? ¿Ser un Prime ahora en vez de Optimus o algo así?-_pregunto confundido el explorador.

-no, no ahora.-corrigió.-algún día.

_-la verdad no, yo lo que quiero es llegar a ser un guerrero._-comento este tranquilo siguiendo la exploración.

-guerrero.-susurro el novato.-si, ya somos dos.

-yo diría tres.-dijo Maria congelando en un pilar cercano "la reina de las nieves manda" con hielo.-pero lo mío es más una ilusión, aunque ustedes están mas cerca.

-pero los he visto en acción, y en el caso de Bumblebee, Optimus sabe que compite con el mejor de ellos.-y con esto miro al mech amarillo.- ¿Por qué no te asciende de explorador a algo más?

_-para ser sinceros, en realidad eso ya es decisión mía.-_confeso siguiendo su rumbo.

-¿Cómo que es tu decisión?

-así es Smoke, conozco a Bee por más tiempo.-empezó Maria sin saber que empezaba a hacer un caminito de hielo detrás suyo el cual se expandía.-y desde hace mucho le dije que es el mejor guerrero con o sin título, lo ha demostrado muchas veces, tienes coraje, valor, fortaleza….-dejo al aire la frase ya que noto que la nieve que había creado hasta ahora desaparecía como si se derritiera.-"curioso, ni siquiera logro hacerlo bien a voluntad"-pensó

-pero porque esperar. –era lo único que Smokescreen no entendía.

_-sé que pasara mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sea especial para mí, graduarme en Cybertron._

-tienes razón, sería más especial graduarte en nuestro planeta, en Cybertron.-se detuvo pensativo y sonrió por la lección que le dio su amigo.-eres muy paciente.

-pos claro, ¿Quién crees que me enseño a ser paciente?-dijo Maria corriendo para seguir la misión.-bueno tampoco soy buena en eso de la paciencia.

-debería aprender.-susurro cuando un ruido metálico se escuchó cerca de su posición, escondidos en una pila de cubos cercana descubrieron el origen de la actividad Decepticon, una excavación, así que avanzaron con cautela, pero Bee le dejo un claro mensaje a Maria.

_-espera aquí Danielle.-_le advirtió autoritario

-¿Por qué…?

_-confía en mí, además, te servirá de lección en campo de batalla_.-dijo guiñando un óptico, y Maria comprendiendo asintió tomando resguardo, los mech avanzaron y se dispersaron evitando disparos en la retaguardia por Decepticons en zonas altas.

-nunca dejan de sorprenderme.-susurro contenta al ver la pelea entre los cons y los autobots, y decidió ayudar, salió de su escondite y concentrando su fuerza en sus manos sintiendo la energía recorrer su cuerpo creo una especie de tormenta invernal dirigiéndola a sus rivales congelándolos al instante.-y lo mejor, ya no hay remordimientos ¡ha!-exclamo para reunirse con sus compañeros, llego con Bee al ver cómo sin problema arremetía golpes a diestra y siniestra a ocho decepticons, y al final le apunto a una sombra detrás de él, era Smokescreen quien alzo las manos "rindiéndose"-wow eso fue increíble.-dijo emocionada.

-como dije, tienes habilidad para explorar, hasta tienes fans.-dijo señalando a la mexicana y esta sonrió ligeramente sonrojada. Pero unos pasos sonoros se escucharon y de ahí apareció Shockwave con el hueso de un predacon, los disparan no tardaron, en especial uno que dio a una de las bombas extractoras de petróleo, causando una explosión en cadena y una lluvia de oro negro.

-necesitare un baño después de esto.-susurro Maria mientras Bumblebee la alzaba para correr, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, la explosión los elevo por los aires arrojándolos lejos.

Ambos se levantaron adoloridos segundos después, aunque Maria por el impacto quedo inconsciente.-no fue algo épico.-dijo Smokescreen cuando un vehículo todo terreno Cybertroniano se alejó a máxima velocidad.

_-¡rápido no hay que perderlo!-_exclamo Bumblebee tomando modo vehículo con Maria en su interior mientras recobraba la conciencia, Smoke los siguió de cerca, Shockwave les disparaba con su cañón de fusión para perderlos llegando hasta el punto en el barranco pero fue interceptado por un disparo de Optimus quien venía de regreso volando a máxima velocidad. Haciendo que soltara el hueso de predacon.

-¡wow, por eso él es un Prime!-exclamo Smokescreen mientras Maria despertaba de a poco.

-¿numero primo de quién?-pregunto desorientada.

_-te explico luego Danielle ahora la prioridad es el fósil_.-dijo Bee cuando un portal delante de Shockwave se abrió dándole paso a Soundwave en modo alterno para darle batalla en el cielo a Optimus. Shockwave aprovecho para levantarse y tomar el hueso para regresar a la nave de guerra pero fue interceptado brutalmente por Bumblebee y Smokescreen, Maria se aferraba a la espalda del explorador ya que no hubo oportunidad de descender por la velocidad.

-¡la próxima avisa!-exclamo la mexicana cuando Bee trato de tomar el fósil pero un puñetazo del Decepticon lo arrojo hasta la barra de seguridad del camino, por suerte no se había roto, pero del susto Maria volvió a descomponerse en copos de nieve.

-"¿Por qué ahora?"-pensó cansada y se volvió una ventisca invernal involuntariamente.-"pensándolo bien… esto podría ser útil"-mientras Smokescreen disparaba a diestra para tratar de distraerlo y Bee lo combatía cuerpo a cuerpo la mexicana intento algo suicida, cuando el explorador estuvo a punto de recibir un impacto en el rostro y con el novato socorriéndolo, su cuerpo ahora hecho ventisca envolvió al científico como un torbellino para frustrarlo sin poder quitársela de encima.-"¡toma eso científico tonto!"-pero su nueva habilidad le fallo cuando volvió a materializarse sobre la cabeza de Shockwave, este la tomo con furia y la arrojó al suelo dejándola fuera de combate por unos segundos.-San Federico… ya me partí el hocico.

-¡Maria!-Smoke noto como el Con se dirigía hacia él, así que activo el alternador de fase cuando iba a impactarlo de un golpe atravesándolo, dar una vuelta mortal y tomar el hueso para quitárselo, pero era como el juego de la cuerda cobre el charco de lodo, los dos se resistían, cuando las fuerzas le fallaban Bumblebee lo ayudo nivelando la fuerza, Maria De la Vega se levantó adolorida y trato de congelar las piernas del Con para reducir el factor de movilidad pero por tanta fuerza, el hueso se rompió en tres partes, dos se las quedaron los bots y un último trozo cayo por el barranco, el líder autobot notando esto voló a máxima velocidad para que el hueso al final fuera interceptado por un portal terrestre Decepticon antes de que Optimus pudiera tomarlo. Al obtener lo que querían ambos Cons atravesaron el portal de inicio a pesar de los disparos de los autobots. Optimus Prime al final volvió con su equipo.

-una sola fibra de ACN.-empezó Smokescreen mirando uno de los trozos.

-ya valió mangos.-dijo Maria entristecida sentándose.-el doctor Frankenstein tiene lo que quiere. chin

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí termino… el capítulo XD<strong>

**Maria: cierto *lee una notita* atención: sorpresa próximamente a ver si adivinan… atte.: yo… ok**

**Yo: esto sería todo, así que nos leemos próximamente hasta luego **


	9. Chapter 9: Amistad

**Bien dejando a un lado a la loca del invierno digo a Maria por petición suya de ella…**

**Maria: ve al grano mujer pareces disco rayado.**

**Yo: bien, la sorpresa no será de golpe aunque solté mucha información aquí pero será divertido ver sus teorías a ver quién se acerca más ewe de nuevo les agradezco a Eagle Primecee y sus Oc's, Mesias619 y ArokAmateratsu por sus reviews me anima leerlos en serio, perdón si ahora no les contesto pero como esta es la primera semana en la Uni no tengo cabeza ni para saber ni que chinches XD está bien ya, les dejamos este capítulo disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Mientras Maria estaba en El Paso y Miko en Escocia demostrando que también era una Wrecrer en potencia aunque Ultra Magnus no lo creyera. La nota de la mexicana era más que claro para los chicos en la base militar.<p>

-si leen esto es que ya saben lo que hice (otra vez) por favor cuiden a mi hermana hasta que vuelva, solo de reojo, no da problemas pero le pasa algo y Max les hará pagar, Atte. Maria.-dijo Jack dejando de leer la nota pensativo mirando al perro, se veía calmado.- ¿Cómo un can tan pequeño nos haría daño?

-que no te engañe su tamaño.-aclaro Raf, Jack se acercó a la niña quien ahora dibujaba en el cuaderno de su hermana sentada en el sillón, se rio al ver como retrataba a Ratchet. Lo dibujo enojado y gritando

-lo caracterizas bien.-dijo Jack recargándose en el barandal para relajarse.

-es que el señor Ratchet es muy serio y gruñón ¿es por la edad verdad?

-escuche eso jovencita.-reclamo el medico trabajando en la fórmula de energon sintético, pero la cuestión es que Max le empezó a gruñirle.-gruñe lo que quieras estoy ocup…-dejo la frase al aire porque Max hizo lo que cualquier perro en un árbol alzando la patita en su pie.- ¡por todos los Primes!-exclamo molesto y el perrito corrió a la seguridad de su dueña quien lo abrazo protectoramente.- ¡dile a tu hermana que controle a ese animal!-grito sacudiendo su pie.

-lo hizo.-explico la niña.- lo que pasa es que se confundió, a quien debía hacerle pipi encima era al comandante estirado porque no quiere usar sus poderes para perjudicarlo tanto.-Ratchet mudo decidió dejar el asunto terminado pensando que la mexicana en serio estaba completamente loca.

-Maria uno de estos días provocaras que te maten.-susurro Rafael atento a la conversación para volver a la computadora cuando llego una alerta.-curioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Arcee llegando al lugar de los hechos.

-solicitud de portal terrestre, viene de Escocia.-todos se reunieron para recibir al recién llegado por el portal, un autobot en modo vehículo.

-Wheeljack ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la femme mientras el mencionado se transformaba casi ignorándola.- ¿Dónde están los otros?-insistió.

-divirtiéndose mucho camino a casa en la nave de Ultra Magnus de eso estoy seguro, Miko incluida

-me preguntaba porque tardaba tanto por las sodas.-dijo Raf con ironía.

-si eres amigo de mi hermana, no esperes acciones cuerdas, eso dice mi hermano.-dijo Annie cargando al perro como si fuera un bebe.-ahora veo que tiene razón.

-¿se apoderaron del hueso de predacon?-pregunto Ratchet más calmado.

-la cacería de bestias se implosiono doc.-explico bromista el Wrecrer

-pues recibí noticias de otro blanco decepticon.-dijo Fowler llegando.-a las afueras de Taos Nuevo México. Como la unidad de Prime no ha regresado de la región petrolera…

-Raf, coordenadas de Fowler al portal.-ordeno Arcee y miro a Wheeljack.-tú vendrás conmigo

-hoy no por favor.

-entonces no te importa enviarme allá sola.-la verdad a Arcee no le importaba hacer misiones de campo en solitario, pero presentía que una pelea le haría bien al Wrecrer.

-preferiría actuar solo.-aclaro, Ratchet presintiendo todo decidió aclararlo de otra forma.

-Wheeljack…-empezó.-no querrás hacerme abandonar una ecuación compleja para aventurarme fuera de mi zona de confort.-aunque fue sencillo fue más que suficiente para convencerlo, en primera porque nadie podía contra Ratchet y en segunda, las ecuaciones no eran su fuerte para nada.

-¡bien!-empezó caminando con Arcee hacia el portal.-pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta…-y siguieron la conversación cruzando el portal.

-¿ellos son de actuar por cuenta propia verdad?-pregunto la menor.

-desde hace mucho tiempo niña.-aclaro Ratchet volviendo a sus deberes. Rato después hizo acto de presencia June Darby. Quien noto a Jack jugando videojuegos con calma y la niña observando y diciéndole a gritos a que debía dispararle y a qué hora.

-bien jugado campeón.-aclaro contenta.

-hola ma ¿Qué hay?-saludo este mientras seguía con el juego.

-hola señora Darby.-saludo Annie.-cierto, dice mi hermana que gracias por la ropa nueva.-dijo señalándose a sí misma, no era la mejor combinación pero como la eligió la menor de los De la vega no era de extrañarse.

-enfermera Darby.-saludo el agente Fowler de modo amable.- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-los suministros médicos que amablemente se ofreció a donar, que Jack siempre olvida llevar a casa.-dijo sarcástica pero alegre refiriéndose a su hijo.-el hospital agradece su generosidad agente Fowler.

-por favor, llámeme William.-dijo este en un tono que desconcertó un poco a Jack.

-¿son novios?-pregunto inocente la menor y esos rieron sonrojados.

-no pequeñita.-le aclaro la enfermera revolviéndole el cabello, en eso la niña recordó un asunto, tomo un lápiz, una hoja y se fue a escribir algo. El perro como siempre la siguió como su sombra misma.

-¡chicos!-les llamo Raf.-hay una garra de predacon en un museo.-ante la noticia se acercaron curiosos para saber más.-los científicos se quedaron atónitos cuando la extrajeron en el 22.-aclaro.-ahora esta almacenada.

-pero, no tenemos cazadores de bestias.-dijo Jack pensativo.

-¡yo quiero ir!-grito la niña alzando la mano.

-claro que no Anna, tu hermana nos mataría si te dejamos ir… wow deja vu.-dijo Raf recordando las peleas que tenían Maria y Rodrigo cuando ella se colaba en una misión.

-no elegí emergencia como modalidad vehicular por diversión.-aclaro Ratchet cansado.

Mientras discutían ese asunto sobre quien tomaría riendas en el asunto de la garra, Anna De la Vega terminaba su carta para enviarla por mensajería, vio un carrito que repartía la correspondencia y ahí puso su carta no sin antes ponerle a quien iba dirigida.-mira Max, así escribía las cartas mi papa.-dijo mostrando el sobre con el nombre M. Cortez en el.-hace tiempo que no le escribo nada, me pregunto si le llegara como cuando le escribía desde mi casa.-dijo poniendo la carta en el carrito y regreso al interior para descubrir que el agente Fowler en compañía de June habían ido por la garra del predacon.-¿fueron al museo y no me llevaron?-era lo único que preguntaba.-no se vale a mí me gusta la sala de los planetas.-dijo quejándose la pequeña.

**En la noche**

El sol se había ocultado y la niña miraba jugar a Raf ya que Jack estaba histérico, ni Max lo aguantaba porque le mordisqueaba el pantalón y con cada vuelta que daba el joven Darby literalmente arrastraba al perro consigo.

-como que ya se tardaron mucho.-dijo este preocupado.

-¿Arcee y Wheeljack?-pregunto Raf.

-¿Miko y mi hermana?-pregunto Annie.

-mi madre y el agente Fowler.-aclaro lanzando un suspiro frustrado.-tal vez fueron a cenar.

-¿los adultos no hacen eso en una cita?-pregunto de nuevo el joven Esquivel.

-¡es lo que hacen si tiene hambre!-exclamo molesto.

-cierto, mi mama también dice que se dan besitos en la boca, fuchi.-dijo la pequeña con cara de asco, ignorando a Jack pero favoreciendo el punto de vista de Rafael. En eso el celular de Jack sonó, pensando que era su mama contesto pero resulto ser Miko, la llamada no duro mucho pero al final de la conversación algo que dijo la japonesa dejo más confundido a Jack.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Un gato te comió la lengua?-cuestiono la mini mexicana.

-casi… no sé si lo dijo para fastidiarme a mí o a Maria.

-¿de qué Jack?

-dice que se preguntaba que cuanto se tardarían los lobos solitarios en juntarse.-dijo confundido.-es todo lo contrario a lo que han dicho ellas.

**En una carretera.**

**Estación de vagones de tren**

Jack si tenía razón para preocuparse, June y el agente Fowler fueron interceptados en el museo junto con el hueso por Knock Out. Aunque el con había solicitado un portal terrestre desde hace horas nadie respondía al llamado así que tuvo que conducir dando vueltas por la región por horas, con los humanos en el interior de la cajuela, y por la forma en como discutían por la situación insinuó que parecían una pareja.

Por suerte parecían tener un plan improvisado. Fowler como pude levanto el asiento trasero para ingresar al interior y manipular el volante antes las obvias quejas del médico Decepticon ya que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

El agente obligándolo a conducir, Ingresando a la zona de los vagones, freno ya ambos bajaron con la garra en manos de June y el agente dándole unos segundos antes de alejarse del Con también.

-¡¿no es algo maravilloso?!-exclamo sarcástico y con un tono de sorna en sus voz procediendo a transformarse y sin darle tiempo al agente Fowler a correr más lo tomo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.-¿dije maravilloso? Quise decir bastante grosero.-antes de tomar represalias, el ex Ranger del ejército aplico gas pimienta en sus ópticos, logrando que lo soltara por el ardor producido. –oh ya entendí, estamos jugando juegos de humanos ahora.-exclamo divertido.- ¡porque con mucho gusto les mostrare la versión Decepticon de escóndete y tiembla!-Al momento de buscar a June una mano lo tomo escondiéndole en un vago, era una figura encapuchada, no muy fornido, portando ropas de bandidos y un antifaz cubriéndole la cara, hizo un gesto para que no hablara y este entendiendo asintió.

-trate de que no lo encuentre señor, los Decepticons no son de fiar.-susurro desenfundando su pistola calibre 35.-le ayudare a buscar a su novia.-dijo burlón desconcertando al agente.-cuídese la espalda gordito.

-no es mi novia… tipo que no sé cómo se llama, además no estoy gordo, solo son músculos sin entrenar.-susurro fastidiado, primero el Decepticon y ahora el enmascarado quien rodo los ojos para alejarse y emprender la búsqueda. Y así inicio la cacería del gato y el ratón. June asustada decidió esconderse debajo de un tren, escondida por unos minutos con su corazón a mil por hora casi se infarto cuando una mano enguantada le tapó la boca para que no gritara, esta forcejeo pero el sujeto le hizo señas de que se calmara.

-señora, los ayudare a usted y al rechoncho, pero debe ser más inteligente que el robot que los persigue.-ordeno saliendo del sitio para descubrir que Knock Out había hallado a Fowler.-típico, lo primero que les dicen, lo primero que hacen.-dijo sonriendo con sorna.-y ahí viene la típica amenaza del villano.

-¡bien señorita, de la cara o convertiré al panzón este en una mancha en el concreto!-amenazo como si todo le causara gracia.

-bingo, al menos concordamos en que el sujeto esta panzón.-dijo alejándose para tener un mejor sitio para cubrir el campo visual.

**En la base**

Jack se ponía cada vez más histérico, ninguno contestaba las llamadas, todas iban al buzón de voz.-ninguno me contesta, los dos me mandan al buzón de voz.-susurro pensativo y alterado volviendo a marcar.

-tal vez fueron al cine.-dijo Raf como si nada, esto ya había cansado a Jack.

-¡¿sabes qué?! Iré a buscarlos al museo.-sentencio.

-¿puedo ir?-pregunto a niña emocionada.-por favor prometo portarme bien.

-no, es más, si vuelven alguno de los bots diles que… luego llamo.-dijo apresurado solicitando un portal, que más opción tenia.

-creo es de los que no les agrada la idea de un novio para su mama.-dijo Annie secundada por Raf y Max.-lo bueno que es hijo único imaginen si tuviera hermanos y hermanas como yo.

**En la zona de vagones**

-¡ultima oportunidad señora!-amenazo cansado de esperar.-si no estás aquí con mi presea en 2.0 segundos tu novio gordito…- el enmascarado iba a disparar cuando un movimiento de tren los distrajo a los dos sin poder ejecutar sus acciones. Era June quien valientemente se enfrentaba al Con por la caja que estaba bajo su poder.

-ok primero, para nada es mi novio.-empezó molesta.-y en segundo, no le pondrá un dedo metálico encima.

-para presentarse así ante esta cosa con ruedas ¿mínimo tiene un plan señora?-dijo con sorna el joven mientras apuntaba a Knock Out. Fue cuando rompió el paquete en el suelo revelando que, no había nada.

-no se quieres ver tu preciada garra otra vez.-amenazo orgullosa.

-ok retiro lo dicho.-en eso el medico Decepticon atrapo a June también antes de que pudiera correr.-vaya, esperaba que fuera tan tonto como Starscream.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-exclamo mientras le disparaban por la espalda, lo malo, no recibía daños.-sigue intentando amigo, no me harás nada con ese juguetito tuyo.-dijo burlón mostrando a sus rehenes.-te conviene para si quieres ver a tus amigos vivos.

-no puede ser… ¡robe esta mugrosidad para nada!-grito arrojándola al suelo con furia y rabia.-por cierto… tu pintura es una bazofia insecto.-la mejor forma de hacer enojar a knock Out, era meterse con su pintura.-parece que alguien vomito sus entrañas encima de ti por comer cosas podridas.

-ya me canse de este juego luego ajustare cuentas contigo enmascarado, ahora.-dijo alzando con brusquedad a la enfermera.- ¡¿Dónde está la garra?!

-la escondí en un vagón, déjanos ir y te diré en cual.-Knock Out estuvo a punto de aplastarlos con sus propias manos pero dirigió su vista al tren que acababa de partir

-intenten cuanto quieran, no pueden engañar a un Con.-en eso el bandido misterioso salto encima de el para fastidiarlo y golpearlo con su ya no tan inservible arma, pero los tres terminaron atrapados por el Con, usando los cinturones de seguridad como método anti escape y emprendió la marcha.

-bien, este Con sí parece medio inteligente, debo mejorar más en mis métodos.-susurro mientras forcejeaba para escapar. –debo ser más hiriente para distraerlo.

-escucha hijo, no se quien seas per deja de hablar que ahora no ayudas en nada ¡¿Quién eres para empezar?!-dijo Fowler apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo de escapar.

-tengo muchas preguntas sobre este tipo pero lo importante es salir de esta-exclamo June callando a los chicos para intentar escapar de las garras de Knock Out.

-¡cállense todos atrás! Y yo pensé que los niños eran más fastidiosos ahora veo que los adultos humanos son peor.

-no dirías lo mismo si conocieras otra cosa que nos sea el caos vanidoso estúpido hijo de "#$%#".-exclamo altaneramente el joven dejando a todos mudos.

-conocí plagas más amables que tú, ahora abróchense los cinturones será un viaje agitado… ah claro, no pueden desabrocharse los cinturones, disculpen.-contesto tratando de comunicarse a la nave Decepticon mientras descubría que tenía compañía.-Knock Out a Lord Megatron por favor responda.

-Knock Out ¿ya tienes el hueso del predacon?-pregunto cierta voz en particular.

-está a la vista señor.-respondió.-así como un par de Autobots que me están siguiendo.-y en efecto, Arcee y Wheeljack fueron alertados cuando Jack fue al museo y descubrió el teléfono destrozado de Fowler, dando la alerta por lo mismo.

-enterado, solo asegúrate de conseguir el espécimen.-ya recibida la orden se abrió un portal permitiéndole el paso a cuatro insecticons que en la persecución atacaban a los bots sin piedad. El Con aprovecho para aumentar la velocidad.-ahora ¿Qué vagón habrá elegido la amiga del panzón para enterrar un hueso? En mi opinión, mi apuesta es por el convertible.-la cara de June afirmaba la palabra del médico Decepticon.

-Denme fuerza por Dios.-rogo el enmascarado exasperado. Una vez teniendo la velocidad y el alcance suficiente era hora de acabar con esto.

-¡y aquí se me bajan!-cuando se dieron cuenta, el auto deportivo rojo se encontraba en el aire por el impulso, transformándose dejando caer a los humanos, tomando desprevenidos a Fowler y a June quienes fueron interceptados por Wheeljack en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero el enmascarado logro sostenerse con ayuda de una cuerda con gancho pequeño que se notaba era improvisada, una vez que Knock Out tomo el hueso volvió a su modo vehículo para solicitar un portal, sin saber que tenía un pasajero en la cajuela por la situación actual.

-"extraterrestres"-pensó encolerizado el bandido conteniéndose para no delatarse. Así Knock Out escapo con el hueso por segundos. Arcee quien estaba más cerca se maldijo a si misma por no conseguir el fósil, pero debía ver algo más importante, ya que en los asientos no había nadie.

-¿Dónde están?

-atrás.-dijo burlón abriendo la cajuela dando a conocer al par.

**Base Militar**

La unidad de Ultra Magnus ya había vuelto de Escocia, y aunque faltaba la unidad de Prime ahora solo esperaban al equipo de rescate. Poco después el portal se abría dándole paso a los cuatro regresándole el alma al cuerpo de Jack quien corrió para abrazar a su madre.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto.

-la excursión se puso peligrosa pero Bill y yo estamos bien.-dijo alegre sonriéndole al agente.

-pasa June, siéntate.-la invito Fowler para que descansara dejando en shock a Jack.

-¡¿Bill?! ¡¿Qué sucedió allá?!

-que tu mama ya tiene novio.-le dijo la niña cargando al perro.-espera a que mi hermana sepa te fastidiara por semanas con eso será divertido ver tu cara morada por el estrés que te traerá.

-hay no.-susurro cansado mientras la japonesa se acercaba.

-creo que fuiste remplazado Jack y por otro Jack.-dijo Miko burlona mientras Wheeljack asentía mirando a Arcee para hacer las paces con Bulkhead. La misión en Taos había ayudado para que los lobos solitarios conversaran y el Wrecrer recapacitara.

-amistad mata romance.-dijo Jack alegre.

-qué bueno que soy tu amiga Bro.-dijo Miko sonriente.

-no es lo que mi hermana dice.-dijo Annie.

-¿yo no digo que hermana menor?-dijo burlona la mexicana mayor sonriente, el equipo de El paso había vuelto y no se habían dado cuenta.-a ver, todos decidimos tomar el camino largo porque no querían desperdiciar recursos que de por si son escasos y me pierdo lo demás.-dijo está mirando orgullosa a sus amigos quienes aunque daban pose de ser cuates, estaban muy cerca quienes se separaron ruborizados.

-no es lo que crees…-empezó Jack queriendo evitar las burlas.

-antes de que digas algo tenemos derecho a decir que…

-neh, lo hare otro día, vamos cachorro.-dijo tomando la mano de su hermana para que fuera a dormir al sofá.- ¿me dirás que paso o debo espiar a todos?

-es largo hermana mayor, todo empezó cuando WheelJackie...-dijo porque le costaba pronunciar su nombre, empezó a contarle mientras se alejaban.

-se nota que son hermanas.-dijo Miko conteniendo la risa.-solo espera a que sepan que conseguí la armadura Arpex y de la paliza que le di a Starscream.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí termino<strong>

**Bien cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar no estoy segura pero espero no tardarme más de dos semanas pero de que termino pos término.**

**Maria: es todo cuídense nos leemos pronto hasta luego n.n**


	10. Chapter 10: Sed: Existe el karma

**¡Al fin volví de entre los muertos! Ok no pero si ya relajada termine y les traje este capítulo digámosle "especial" pero los dejare juzgarlo ahora si… reviews… loca te toca**

**Maria: bien a ver… Anica que bueno leerte amiga, te dejare con la duda a ver qué tal todo .w. Mesias619 tu frase ¡esta de lujo! En cuento a mi hermana, ¿no es un encanto? Y ya somos tres que pensamos que esos "músculos sin entrenar" son otra cosa XD suerte en la prepa. Y Eagle quien llego con Elisa, Arsene y Yukio veo que mi hermana tiene nuevos cuadernos que bonito gracias por comentar chica tu opinión importa mucho**

**Ya ahora si no los entretenemos: comenzamos**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Existe el karma"<strong>

**dicho popular**

**Nave de guerra Decepticon "la Némesis"**

**Dos semanas después**

La búsqueda de huesos ha estado a favor de los decepticons gracias a Shockwave y los microchips instalados en sus viejas mascotas, cosa que averiguo un intruso humano el día que se coló en la nave después de lo ocurrido con la garra del museo.

**Enmascarado P.O.V**

Se preguntaran ¿Quién soy? Bueno déjenme decirles, que eso no importa ahora aunque creo que sospechan, pero lo primordial es que hago aquí, en primera para averiguar más de estos tipos de otro planeta llamado Cybertron que se denominan Decepticons, me describiré como un chico renegado de las calles que a lo largo de los últimos meses aprendí mucho, como ser invisible a simple vista, pasar desapercibido incluso a defenderme por mi cuenta, ahora me cole con él Con llamado Knock Out, tan pronto se transformó fui rápido y me escabullí para explorar e investigar el lugar, no creerían las cosas que encontré en especial un par de cosas. Aunque por la altura decidí no salir afuera. Ya que también hay una especie de dragón metálico con el que no quiero toparme

Lo curioso fue lo siguiente, llegue a un sitio donde tenían a un extraño ser atado en una especie de camilla de metal, la sorpresa fue inevitable.-tienen razón en eso de que existe el karma.-susurre pensativo

**Autor P.O.V**

Starscream se desahogaba con Knock Out sobre como sufría el tormento para ganarse el respeto de Megatron contra Shockwave y su mascota predacon. Lo impresionante fue la "rata de laboratorio" que estaba ante ellos.

-Starscream… ayúdame…rogaba la criatura.

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué le has estado haciendo al pobre de Silas?-dijo este burlón a lo cual el enmascarado se ocultó sorprendido.

-todo lo que amerite al uso de una caja de Petri-vida.-dijo el Con inyectándole otra dosis.

-realmente son unos sádicos en esta nave.-susurro, al ver como de un momento a otro la criatura que una vez fue Silas en el cuerpo de Breakdown se desmayaba, lo que alcanzo a escuchar fue algo de energon sintético que le fue arrebatado a los Autobots.-mi madre lo dijo una vez, todo se paga en esta vida… ¿Qué dijo el rojito de efectos secundarios?

-¡Starscream!-grito Silas.- ¡espero que remplazaras tu T-Cog porque te lo arrancare y hare que Knock Out se lo trague!

-si la agresión demencial es un efecto secundario… se lució, aunque ahora siento pena por el pobre…-susurro mientras Starscream alardeaba a sobre un súper soldado y fue a darle la iniciativa a Megatron lo cual el enmascarado aprovecho para escaparse de ese sitio, estar ahí le enfermaba de sobremanera.

-demonios no le desearía ni al peor de mis enemigos ser una rata de laboratorio, pobre bastardo.-dijo asqueado de lo que acababa de ver y decidió seguir explorando. Descubriendo muchas cosas interesantes, ingresando a la base de datos Decepticon con cuidado de no ser detectado, encontrando archivos sobre sus tripulantes, los autobots incluso los pocos datos que tenían de sus aliados humanos, incluyendo los datos de los experimentos practicados en Maria De la Vega cuando Orión Pax trabajaba en el proyecto Iacon.-estos imbéciles sí que están locos, realmente experimentan con humanos sin importar siquiera la edad, a ver que más… energon sintético, el fallido proyecto Damocles… ¿Qué es esto?-se cuestionó al encontrar los archivos del proyecto Predacon.-que interesante, veamos… clonación, un ejército, oh lala cazadores de Autobots vaya sí que los quieren muertos.-en eso escucho afuera unos pasos y se escondió, era una voz laudándose a si mismo.-Starscream.-dijo el joven decidió a seguirlo, la cuestión es que traía consigo un cubo de energon, pero no energon cualquiera…

-¡energon oscuro!-exclamo Knock Out sorprendido minutos después.- ¡eres más que un tonto, creo que a tu cabezota se le fundió un fusible!

-más tonto no puede.-dijo el enmascarado aguantando la risa.

-oh al contrario mi querido doctor.-empezó el seeker.-añadir energon oscuro a la formula debe darle a Megatron el control toda de su súper soldado…

-me huele a problemas, que se maten entre si no quiero perder la cabeza.-susurro el humano saliendo a untadillas de ahí, explorando la nave evitando cualquier vehicon, lo que fue extraño es que una hora después encontró un grupo que ni lo noto, de hecho caminaban como si estuvieran cojeando.-que chin…-en un vehicon se acercó notando la anormalidad de sus compañeros, su última acción ya que entre todo el grupo lo tomaron a la fuerza y succionaron su energon como sanguijuelas.-oh… Zombies... Vampiros… ¿Zombies Vampiros? Con un carajo.-decidió volver al punto de partida, donde estaba la base de datos que saqueo anteriormente, escuchando voces de niñitas gritando acercándose, eran Starscream y Knock Out corriendo por sus vidas.-me arrepentiré lo se.-lanzo un silbido sonoro llamando su atención.-oigan inútiles, por aquí adentro rápido.-y entraron a velocidad cerrando la compuerta.-Decepticon… parvada de tontos.

-¡humano!-exclamo Starscream apuntándole con sus cañones.- ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!

-solo diré que en serio ustedes son unos estúpidos miserables.-empezó a modo de regaño y burla.-para empezar… solo a un idiota descerebrado se le ocurre ponerle energon oscuro a una bestia mutante con experimentos previos.

-esperen, me acuerdo de ti ¡tú te burlaste de mi pintura!-grito Knock Out intentando pisar a la plaga, el humano lo admitía era rápido, lo esquiva con esfuerzo, esto habría durado de no ser porque el enmascarado alzo los brazos en señal de rendición

-¡¿en serio me quieres pisar ahora o salvarte a ti y a tu tripulación de idiotas de volverse unos fenómenos de la naturaleza sin vida?!-como luchar contra esa lógica que no decía más que la verdad, en eso los cons se calmaron, aunque la presencia del humano lo les inspiraba confianza.

-Knock Out.-empezó Starscream ignorado al chico.-esta situación podría ser más seria de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado.

-resulta irónico.-contesto el Con.-que después de enfrentar Autobots todos estos años siendo golpeados, atacados, aplastados… ¿así se apagara nuestra luz?

-drenados de nuestros valiosos fluidos.

-y la mejor parte… ustedes mismos cavaron sus tumbas junto a todos los de su maldita y asquerosa nave ¡par de idiotas! Es su fin.-odiaban darle la razón al enmascarado, pero era verdad lo que decía.

-si este es nuestro fin.-empezó Starscream lamentándose.-si nos vamos a convertir en alimento Terracon, ha sido un verdadero honor servir a Lord Megatron junto a ti.-dijo mirando a Knock Out.

-no eres Breakdown.-empezó.-aunque he de admitir que siempre he admirado tu lustroso acabado.-después de eso se quedaron todos en silencio por un rato, cosa que impaciento al humano

-si ya acabaron de lamentarse ¡vayan a hacer algo o en serio serán alimento de Terracons!

-pues…

-hay que irnos.-ordeno Knock Out, y así ambos salieron atentos pero temblando de miedo para doblar a su izquierda y chocar con algo grande que bloqueaba el paso, cuando el humano vio quien era se escondió en la esquina para no ser visto.

-mierda.-susurro.-ahora sí, están muertos, si me delatan, estoy muerto.

-alguno de ustedes quiere decirme ¡¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?!-exigió saber el líder de los Decepticons.

-absolutamente nada.-contesto nervioso el seeker.

-todo tranquilo, muy tranquilo.-prosiguió el Con rojo.

-"par de idiotas no saben disimular"-pensó el joven rodando los ojos.

-qué curioso.-empezó Megatron perdiendo la paciencia.-porque el energon oscuro en mi spark ha estado pulsando.

-permíteme arreglar esto.-empezó Starscream hacia Knock Out pero empezó a gritar como niña de kínder.- ¡él tiene la culpa mi amo!-exclamo señalándolo.

-exactamente… ¡¿QUE?!

-¡le inyecto a Silas un coctel de energon sintético con energon oscuro creando una mutación que está a punto de convertir a toda su tripulación en tontos Terracons succionadores de energon!

-"¿y así espera que le crea? Por favor he visto mejor"-dijo el chico golpeándose la cabeza mirando a donde escapar.

-no tengo idea de que locura creo ese cuento Starscream….

-"yo sí, y la verdad es algo estúpido cuando te pones a pensar"-pensó el humano cuando tanto el como el par de Decepticons notaron algo detrás de su líder que se acercaba.-"me siento como en las fiestas de Octubre y Noviembre"

-pero si me entero de que jugaste con mis reservas de energon oscuro otra vez intentando alimentarte de su formidable poder.

-este… mi señor…

-déjame decirte que te he otorgado más oportunidades de redención que a cualquier otro Decepticon en la historia.-un ruido extraño obtuvo por fin su atención, un vehicon que caminaba lentamente con un cable succionador de energon similar a una pequeña garra.

-soldado ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te lo ordeno, apártate!-pero la orden fue negada cuando el terracon corrió hacia ellos siendo interceptado por un disparo certero a la cámara de spark, serio de que el cuento de Starscream fuera verdad los miro con notable enojo.

-nosotros tratamos de decírselo.-dijo el seeker como si nada secundado por Knock Out.

**Horas después**

**Bóveda de la nave**

El humano cansado de seguir caminando llego a la bóveda de la nave, al igual que Starscream y Knock Out aparte de que estaban en problemas, buscaba a la mutación, junto a todos los de la nave.

-lo malo es que aún no estoy acostumbrado a mal pasarme a la hora de comer.-dijo descolgándose su mochila de su espalda, escondida en su capa para sacar algo parecido a unos tlacoyos.-a la carrera pero no les quita lo sabroso, lo malo es que no podre recalentar…

-energon…-escucho una voz y unas pisadas cercanas, decidió esconderse detrás de la capsula.

-"si debo pelear…"-dijo desenfundando su pistola en caso de tener que disparar, un ruido de un golpe, la compuerta abriéndose y unas pisadas acercándose a la capsula destruyéndolas arrancándola como si no fuera de metal solido.-"hay no más problemas"

-¿Breakdown?-pregunto una voz femenina que recién despertaba de su hibernación.-¿Qué no te había eliminado desde hace tiempo?-en eso la pelea empezó, Airachnid esquivo el cable-tentáculo succionador pateándolo, y tomando distancia para devolver el golpe, un patada en la barbilla, la criatura la golpeo arrojándola al suelo, intentando pisarla apenas esquivándole, trato de ganar espacio de ataque pero la mutación la tomo de los hombros y la arrojo a la pared para alzarla aturdida, al intentar morderla la femme ataco son sus telarañas para inmovilizarlos, bajo de la seguridad de la pared para insertarle en la cámara de spark una de sus patas-cuchillas causando una herida mortal.-la segunda es la vencida.-dijo está orgullosa.

-"que sádica"-contesto el humano quien había observado todo.

-pero para estar segura… ¡debo extraer tu spark!-exclamo sedienta de muerte descubriendo algo extraño en el interior de la criatura.- ¿Silas? ¿Pero qué te han hecho?-pregunto confundida.-pero lo más importante, gracias por liberarme.

-no… gracias a ti.-dijo este falleciendo a los pocos segundos.

-da igual.-contesto cortante y hablo al aire.-Insecticons, escúchenme: su reina ha regresado.-en eso salió rápidamente del lugar permitiéndole el paso al enmascarado para mirar de cerca de Silas.

-sí que está muerto, que pena por ti.-contesto golpeándole ligeramente la cabeza como si por fin sintiera paz, se quitó la máscara para respirar con más calma por la impresión, poco después llegaron Starscream y Knock Out notando la escena.

-¡si, nuestro suplicio ha terminado!-dijo el seeker aliviado.

-ay no.-exclamo el medico decepcionado señalando la capsula destruida sacando un grito eufórico de Starscream.- ¡maldita araña trepadora!

-Silas la libero y ella lo mato.-informo el joven acercándose a ellos cuando recordó que… no tenía puesta la máscara.

-¡Tu, humano miserable!-exclamo el seeker eufórico después de reconocerlo, en eso el joven sintió que era hora de desaparecer un rato más.

-bien el bastardo murió y la loca de la telaraña no es mi problema así que mi deber termino ¡hasta la vista par de inútiles!-dijo colocándose la máscara para salir corriendo a pesar de los disparos del Con, ambos perplejos por la escena, Starscream quiso ir por el pero Knock Out se lo impidió así que al final lo dejaron ir, no tenía a donde con la nave en el aire a fin de cuentas, estaba atrapado con ellos. En eso su amo se comunicó con ellos para un reporte de la situación. Estaban en problemas de todos modos.

.

.

.

El enmascarado corrió por un pasillo donde pasaron miles de insecticons volando sin notarlo, casi como helicópteros.- ¡cierto los convoco, esta nave se volverá chatarra!-exclamo al ver al final del pasillo a Soundwave impidiendo el paso del ejercito volador dirigidos por Airachnid.

-Soundwave.-lo llamo con falsa alegría.- ¡te juro que este día, el mundo escuchara tus gritos!-y ante eso ella corrió decidida a arrancarle la spark seguida de su innumerable ejército.

-esta frito.-en eso un portal espacial se abre justo frente a él con antes de que recibiera siquiera un golpe, y sin más se alejó del sitio, la crisis ya había sido, erradicada.-debe ser de esos que actúan antes de hablar.-dijo para ir al centro de mando a escondidas, quería saber que pasaría ahora.

**Rato después**

-"sería un milagro que no los liquide"-pensó el humano escondido en las sombras mientras Megatron daba indicaciones a Shockwave quien estaba en algún sitio del planeta en un laboratorio secreto, una vez que termino se dirigió al par.-"no sé, siento un deja vu con esto"-pensó nostálgico.

-Knock Out.-hablo Megatron.-debo recordarte que como médico de la nave debes reportarle solo a Shockwave y no a Starscream.

-entendido maestro.-contesto

-y para asegurarme, le entregaras todos tus proyectos a él, en especial el energon sintético, inmediatamente.

-como ordene mi señor.-dijo el con rojo haciendo una reverencia.

-y en cuanto a ti…-dijo en tono amenazador al seeker quien presintiendo lo que le esperaba empezó a temblar.

-¡amo si tan solo me dejara explicarle todo…!

-no.-dijo con falsa calma.-permíteme explicarte todo a ti… de una forma de que estoy seguro entenderás.-explico cerrando lentamente su puño con notoria fuerza acercándose con un aura de ira pura que emanaba de él, mientras Starscream retrocedía nervioso de lo que le esperaba, una tortura garantizada por su error.

-"esto no se pondrá bueno para el"-pensó a modo de burla cruzando los brazos orgulloso.-"sí que existe el karma"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal les pareció? Espero sus opiniones chicos y chicas<strong>

**Maria: nos leemos próximamente n.n ¿quieren comer cuando vengan la próxima vez? Tengo chalupas, charamuscas, alegrías, tlacoyos… pan de elote **

**Yo: mejor nos vamos antes de que le de hambre a esta loca hasta luego .w.**


	11. Chapter 11: Evolucion parte 1

**Bien aprovechando que tengo un breve tiempo libre les dejo un nuevo capítulo… antes contestare unas cuestiones que note en los Reviews. Primero Mesias619, de hecho si Maria en ese aspecto se parece mucho a Elsa pero me base más que nada en el cuento original que la película, que estuviera en su apogeo mientras escribía la historia fue coincidencia .w. no tiene sentido pero después lo tendrá XD Diana perdón pero así es la vida u.u pero ya vi que todos coinciden sobre el enmascarado, por cierto.**

**Maria: para Arsene, este autógrafo del enmascarado es para ti *le manda el autógrafo* por cierto, la máscara… ni de uno ni del otro es más estoy trabando en unos dibujos de la historia incluido el aspecto del enmascarado Yukio yo aviso cuando este.**

**Annie: Rigle tu papa era muy gruñón según mi hermana, siempre regañando a Bulkhead, Miko y Maria.**

**Maria: gracias hermana, sin mencionar cofviejitocof me matara XD**

**Yo: creo ya se aclaró todo si me falto algo me dicen y les digo de la manera que prefiera aquí mismo o en PM **

**Ahora si comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de días después<strong>

Knock Out medito un poco sobre lo ocurrido mientras esperaba instrucciones de su amo, quien había ido junto con Starscream al laboratorio externo de Shockwave, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Silas y el humano enmascarado, el debió entrar a la nave por su culpa, él había sido el último en tener contacto con humanos desde hace unos días durante la cacería de huesos y claramente recordaría al engendro que se metió con su pintura.

-pensando en tu vida… o en tu muerte acaso.-de no ser porque se movió hacia su izquierda de un salto habría sido partido a la mitad por el con.

-¡¿esperas que te deje vivir sabiendo los problemas que puedes traer humano?!

-considerando que si ciertas personas se enteran… yo que tú me dejaba en paz si quieres mantener intacta tu pintura manchada de energon y sangre.-dijo este en tono soberbio.-además debo agradecerte, entre aquí escondido en tu cajuela cuando llegaste con la garra, y mis conocimientos cybertronianos mejoraron mucho las últimas semanas… Doctor yo que usted me alegraba de tener un buen alumno como yo.

-¡tienes suerte de que Megatron y Starscream salieron porque si no...!

-Knock Out ¡¿Qué esperas?!-le hablo su líder desde el canal de comunicaciones.

-¡voy en camino Lord Megatron!-exclamo este mientras se apresuraba a bajar cubos de energon sintético por el tubo de transporte.- ¡¿tienes que estar siguiéndome?!

-velo de esta forma.-dijo recargándose en su pie.- me quedo en el laboratorio del profesor chiflado y te deshaces de mi… de nada.-declaro contemplando la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera.

-debí aplastarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-pero no lo hiciste, te devolveré el favor… algún día.-dijo escondiéndose tras los cubos mientras llegaban a una cueva subterránea.

-energon sintético.-dijo Knock Out caminando con un cubo hacia el grupo disimulando que no había nadie más que ellos.-los soldados traerán mi provisión restante aquí.

-determinare su valor después de que el ejército Predacon de Lord Megatron esté listo para desplegarse.-dijo Shockwave seriamente. De lejos tras una enorme roca, el enmascarado se escabullo para admirar el milagro de la clonación.

-son más de veinte, y casi maduran… esto es sacrilegio, se te condenara Decepticons del averno.-susurro mirando al grupo. En eso un ruido se escuchó, el Predacon había aparecido en escena y se veía agitado, Starscream lo golpeo con una vara metálica para mantenerlo a raya.- -¡eres una bestia rebelde!-exclamo.- ¡¿te atreves a andar libre sin permiso?!

-yo que tu no lo haría idiota… cierto tus procesadores se fundieron.-susurro conteniendo la risa pero lo inesperado fue lo siguiente, la bestia arrojo al seeker al frente rompiendo la vara y cuando se acercó este se transformó tomando la forma de un mech dejando mudos a todos.- ¿Qué… carajos… paso?

-¿Qué?

-¡golpéame otra vez, y clavare esa vara en tu spark!-amenazo calmadamente pero su mirada daba miedo a cualquiera que viera sus ópticos amarillos.

-lo admito… ese predacon tiene estilo.-dijo el enmascarado sonriendo

-¡yo… no tenía idea…de que la bestia era capaz de transformarse!-decía perplejo Starscream arrastrándose en el suelo tratando de alejarse del predacon.

-ni yo lo sabía.-dijo Megatron mirando a Shockwave.

-¡yo no soy una bestia!-declaro el mech acercándose a los cilindros de los predacons en desarrollo.

-la habilidad de transformarse es una parte fundamental de la vida Cybertroniana.-empezó el científico

-"me la creeré, cuando los Cybertronianos puedan imitar ser humanos"-pensó el chico a modo de broma.

-jamás tuvimos evidencia de que la especie Predacon hubiera alcanzado el nivel evolutivo, ya que quedaron extintos, en el gran clataquismo.-el predacon veía fascinado a la criatura formándose ante él.

-entonces… los rumores son ciertos… ya no estaré solo.-fue cuando empezó a relatar sobre cómo fue capaz de descubrir su habilidad, confundido sobre su pasado y presente y su lugar. Descubriendo a ciencia cierta que era un clon a base de ACN de los antiguos Predacons, historias que el enmascarado puso atención, así que la criatura decidió autonombrarse Predaking, esperando liderar las tropas Predacon. Aunque muchas dudas y sospechas empezaron a surgir.

**Base autobot.**

Desde que Annie llego y las actividades normales volvían a la normalidad, Maria tomo algunas decisiones. La primera, educación en casa, enviaba tareas con sus amigos mientras en la base se dedicaba a hacerle de niñera, pensó en dejarla con Sandra pero no sabría cómo explicar todo esto, y June tenia turnos dobles así que no tuvo otra salida según ella.

Ahora la niña enviaba otra carta después de leer una destinada a ella, su extraña amiga le relataba sobre un amigo suyo llamado, lo cual le recordaban a alguien, pero hizo un gran descubrimiento según poco después en uno de sus dientes. Su hermana había ido por comida para las dos mientras Ultra Magnus inspeccionaba a todo el equipo pero ser el teniente rudo y serio no funcionaba.

-doctor ¿Cuál es el status actual de tus experimentos con energon sintético?

-hago lo mejor que puedo comandante, dado la falta de equipo funcionan a nuestra disposición.-dijo en tono cortante, era la tercera vez que le preguntaban eso.

-¿te das cuenta de que una fuente de energía alterna podría ser esencia para nuestra supervivencia?-Ratchet se limitó a reír amargamente por lo tonta que era la pregunta.

-pues créeme Ultra Magnus, nadie está más consciente de lo que está en juego que yo señor.-este confundido decidió retirarse e inspeccionar al otro grupo.

-¡cazadores de bestias! Puedo preguntarles porque no están buscando huesos de predacon en el cuadrante 305.

-porque estamos llegando de registrar los cuadrantes del 301 al 4.-contesto Arcee cuando Bulkhead llamo la atención de todos.

-para llenar nuestros reportes de misión según el protocolo comandante Magnus. Señor.- poco después llego Wheeljack pero estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡soldado no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para abandonar la base!

-porque no se lo pedí señor.-dijo bromista.

-¿Por qué tiene las manos llenas de anticongelante?

-ya… recalibre los motores de su nave, espero un 10% de aumento de empuje vectorial.-dijo dejando sorprendido al comandante, no se esperaba esa acción de su subordinado.

-¡tengo un diente flojo!-grito la niña corriendo alrededor de todos seguida de Max quien ladraba diciéndole "cuidado por donde vas".- ¡Ratchet tengo un diete flojo!

-que gusto.-dijo este sin ponerle mucha atención, ya tenía suficiente con Ultra Magnus.

-¡Bee, Smoky, Arcee Bulk! Tengo un diente flojo y vendrá el ratón a dejarme un regalo… espero sea chocolate.

-¿Qué tengas parte de tu dentadura defectuosa es bueno?-pregunto Smokescreen confundido.

-_sucede esto smoky, un día escuche a Maria contarle a Annie que cuando un diente infantil llamado diete de leche se afloja es porque pronto le saldrá uno más grande y permanente para cuando sea adulta_.-explico Bee.

-no le entendí nada… te sugiero que tomes jugo de limón con miel, dice mi mama que así se te quita.-dijo la pequeña alegre caminando si fijarse a donde iba cuando Ultra Magnus la noto era tarde, ambos casi chocaron y empezaron a perder el equilibrio, la niña asustada grito cuando sintió que la iban a pisar pero alguien la empujo para evitar el golpe… abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.- ¡hermana!-grito abrazando a la mayor.

-la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas… ¡algunos! No saben ver a los más pequeños.-gruño dejando ir a la niña a jugar.- ¡y tu estirado!-le grito furiosa.- ¡alégrate de que llegue a tiempo porque si algo le hubiera pasado a mi hermana yo misma te arranco la spark!-los gritos llamaron la atención de todos.

-no tengo la culpa de que no sepa educar a la infante, niña.-empezó dejando roja de furia a Maria empezando a quitarse los guantes.-además dudo mucho que tu pudieras hacer algo en mi contra, eres demasiado temperamental y algo pequeña, es más considere que después deba buscar donde quedarse con la niña no creo que la menos la libre la próxima vez…-sintió algo húmedo en su pie derecho descubriendo que Max en venganza se había orinado encima de él, antes de que Ultra Magnus siquiera reclamara, fue sorprendido siendo alzado y aprisionado a una pared cercana con varios picos de hielo e inmovilizándolo.-¡¿Qué es esto?!-después sintió su módulo de voz y su cámara de spark amenazadas por ser atravesados por dos picos que se movían lentamente, al mirar cómo podía descubrió que "la niña" era la responsable.

-¡Maria suéltalo!-empezaron a exclamar todos cuando una barrera de hielo les impidió el paso, el hielo no era tan denso como la última vez ni quiera una amenaza, solo era un escarmiento para el comandante.

-escúcheme bien Ultra Magnus.-empezó la chica.-vuelve a meterse conmigo o mi familia y congelare tu spark para quedármela como trofeo…-dijo derritiendo todo el hielo dejando ir al comandante.-por cierto… considere cambiar métodos… es muy… estirado de su parte "señor"-se burló la chica cuando el sonido de unos propulsores llamaron la atención de todos, era Optimus que recién iba llegando, y fue recibido de manera calurosa por todos.

-¡Optimus bienvenido! ¡Qué gusto verte!-palabras como esas eran repetidas por todos, incluso las niñas y el perro, el único que se quedó rezagado fue Ultra Magnus.

-la actividad Decepticon está en pausa.-empezó.-temo que Megatron no halla recolectado los especímenes que requiere para…clonar su ejército.-dijo haciendo pausa al ver a Ultra Magnus, como si algo lo aquejara.

**Horas después**

**Nave Decepticon**

El humano siguió con cautela a los cuatro cons involucrados en el descubrimiento de la evolución del Predacon, al parecer temían una traición del parte de la criatura cuando descubrieran que en fuerza física eran superiores a ellos, aunque Starscream tuvo una idea. Destruir a los Predacons. Y eso no era todo, si no que para evitar ser descubiertos, le darían el crédito a los Autobots para que entre ellos y el Predacon se destruyeran entre si.

-no quisiera ser ellos si la bestia los descubre… siento que algo aquí no terminara bien.-susurro el joven pensativo.

**Base Autobot**

-abre la boca.-ordeno Maria y Annie obedeció para una revisión dental.-bien… se caerá en lo mucho un par de días, lo bueno que conseguí cobertor y almohadas.

-genial… ¿estas enojada?

-no ¿Por qué?

-porque vi cómo te peleabas con el comandante estirado ¿están enojados?-la mayor le revolvió el cabello sonriente.

-yo ya no, aunque no creo que la libre tan fácil me metí con "Don segundo al mando" ya hasta algunos hablaron conmigo pero yo creo que…

-¡Optimus!-grito Ratchet llamando la atención.- ¡detectamos energon expuesto!-todos lo miraron esperando órdenes.

-con nuestras reservas de energon escasas, no podemos dejar de ir a investigar.-sentencio.

-¡¿hermana iras?!-pregunto la niña emocionada.

-no creo… te tengo que cuidar.

-Max ya lo hace… ¿me traes un recuerdo? Di que sí.-la chica lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

-de acuerdo.-dijo mientras el portal terrestre era abierto.-esa es mi señal, ¿estaras bien?

-¡ve a acabar con los tipos malos!-dijo la pequeña tomando una graciosa pose de pelea, lo cual hizo reír a la mayor.

-solo no te metas en problemas.-dijo siendo la última en cruzar por el portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, no es de mis mejores capítulos pero la idea ya está .w. ¿dudas, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, comida?<strong>

**Nos leemos la próxima vez. Hasta luego n.n**


	12. Chapter 12: Evolucion parte 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, volvimos con otro capítulo dela historia n.n**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Eagle Primecee y a sus oc's, a mesias619, a ArokAmateratsu y a Rusher Primecee a quien le doy gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior. **

**Maria: no sé pero sentí que el extraño acompañante de mesias lo balconea de forma horrible mis condolencias**

**Yo: mejor cállate y vayamos al punto, lo que si se es que les encanta el pleito XD mejor veamos qué sucederá ahora a ver si resuelvo algo o dejo más dudas **

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>En una cueva en una montaña varios vehicons salían de lo que parecía una mina de energon y con el valioso cargamento, el equipo Prime cubrían todo el terreno para el ataque pero una chica miraba todo a una distancia peligrosa.<p>

-cuanto energon… dulce ambrosia Cybertroniana.-susurro curiosa mirando el combustible.-extraño ¿Dónde está el equipo Prime? Si ellos salieron antes de mí ya es para que ya estuvieran…

-¡Decepticons!-llamo Optimus Prime desde la cima del peñasco junto a Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead y Wheeljack.

-oh ahí están.

- ¡apártense del energon y ríndanse!-pero los disparos empezaron, el descenso fue rápido seguido de disparos por parte de los Bots, los Decepticons empezaron a retroceder pero fueron sorprendidos por un ataque a sus espaldas, era el resto del equipo quienes llegaban desde el bosque, estaban atrapados, en poco tiempo la batalla ya se había ganado.

-estuvo fácil.-dijo Smokescreen cuando sintió un extraño ruido a sus espaldas como si algo se desquebrajara, todos observaron que había quedado un vehicon que estaba por atacar al novato, pero ahora era hielo sólido.

-pues les falto uno "Don estuvo fácil"-dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite, no hacia falta decir que por lo menos la mitad del equipo no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia por obvias razones.- qué onda chicos.

-Maria...-empezó Optimus a modo de reprimenda, la chica sonrió como ángel que no rompía un plato, cosa que nadie le creyó.

-ya se estuvo mal, pero no quería perderme la acción ¿Qué esperaban de la reina de las nieves? yo impongo mis propias reglas-dijo orgullosa.

-sigo algo renuente de que los niños vengan a este tipo de misiones, independientemente de lo extraños que sean.-contesto Ultra Magnus en tono cortante por lo ocurrido en la base.

-no perderé mi tiempo contigo comandante estirado, mejor habla con la mano.-dijo mostrando la palma de la mano derecha a su dirección la cual mostraba un tono azulado pero empezó a reírse, si de seguro estaría en problemas luego.-en fin ¿tenemos botín de guerra?

_-varios cargamentos de energon, se podría decir que nos fue de maravilla.-_dijo Bumblebee mientras todos se acercaban a ver el anhelado energon.

-miren este dulce combustible.-dijo el novato tomando un fragmento.

-equipo de sigilo, transporten nuestra carga a nuestra base.-ordeno Optimus.-Wrecrers, exploren toda la mina…

-¡siempre quise trabajar con los Wrecrers!-dijo Smoke emocionado pero al recordar que el líder de los Wrecrers era Ultra Magnus cambio su postura.-ah ¿Señor?

-"la mina esa da mala espina"-pensó la chica mirando su interior con una mirada confusa, cosa que noto el explorador.

_- ¿Qué no piensas venir o quieres ir a la mina?_

-quiero ver su interior, y si… ¿existe un laboratorio secreto nivel Frankestain?

_-que imaginación tienes si es así ganaras un premio, además ¿y tu hermana qué? ¿Quién la cuida?_

-está en la base con Ratchet y Max, está bien, además ella me ínsito a venir.

_-me estas dado a entender que es tu viva imagen, lo siento por ella.-_dijo a modo de broma

**En la base**

-Ratchet.-le llamo la niña por tercera vez y este ya se estaba cansando.- Doctor Ratchet… doc hágame caso… ¡Ratchet!

-¡no niña, no te prestare mi soldadora!-exclamo pensando que la tercera pregunta era esa, otra vez.

-¡ay eso no!-dijo acercándose.- ¡es que junto a tu pie había un ratón grande mira!-dijo está mostrando a la criatura agarrándola desde la cola la cual se retorcia desesperada de liberarse de su pequeña captora.-dime ¿es el ratón de los dientes?

-¡no! Ni siquiera es un ratón ¡es una rata suéltala!-la niña obedeció y la criatura se alejó asustada.- ¡¿no te enseñaron a no tocar ese tipo de animales?!

-si pero la cuestión es que si era una rata como tú dices entonces quería explorar bajo tu capo y hacer un nido con un montón de bebes sin pelo… hubiera sido feo para ti.-dijo está temblando, dejando un poco asqueado al Doc al imaginarse criaturas en su interior.

Max solo se limitó a recostarse para dormir y descansar.

**En la mina**

Los Wrecrers mas una chica entrando en sigilo a investigar el lugar, lo curioso es que… no había nada.

-no hay señales de energon.-hablo Bulkhead.

-ni seguridad adicional, algo está mal aquí.-después de la conclusión de Wheeljack llegaron a una división, así que Ultra Magnus ordeno investigar por parejas para cubrir el terreno así que Smokescreen y Bulkhead se fueron por un lado y Ultra Magnus y Wheeljack por otro quienes eran seguidos por de la chica además de otra figura encapuchada.

-si es una mina de energon ¿Por qué no hay energon?-pregunto Maria sorprendiendo a los mech casi matándolos del susto.- adivino… no sabían que los seguía.-por la cara que puso Ultra Magnus Jackie empezó a romperse de risa. Al comandante no le pareció gracioso.

-¡guarde la compostura soldado!-ordeno el comandante y Wheeljack poco a poco dejo de reírse

-lo siento señor, pero yo le doy el visto bueno a la niña.-dijo Wheeljack alzando el pulgar.

-¡vez! Wheeljack si sabe, ya hasta hizo Wrecrer a Miko.-dijo ella orgullosa limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.-crecen tan rápido…

-ella dijo que nos pusiste un nombre al grupo.-dijo este dejando boquiabierto al comandante ¿acaso habian olvidado a que venian?

-¿no les dijo? Curioso porque ni a ella le dije, yo les digo el trio dinamita.-dijo fingiendo que golpeaba algo.

-no suena tan mal.-dijo el Wrecrer orgulloso.-creo adivinar porque.

-si es porque ustedes les encanta romper, demoler y explotar cosas ya sea por misión o diversión… si es por eso.

-tu no deberías estar aquí.-dijo el mech azul en tono cortante interrumpiendo la conversación.

-por favor Magnus no seas tan aguafiestas.-exclamo Wheeljack cansado del mismo tema de conversación.

-además, fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Miko en Escocia y te demostró que aunque los humanos somos chiquitos somos poderosos, o te doy un recordatorio.-dijo la chica retadora.

-¿es una amenaza?

-no, es una advertencia, a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

-¡¿no están olvidando algo?!-exclamo Wheeljack para que el par dejara de pelear, lo cual era raro en él.

-¿mínimo saben en qué dirección ir?-pregunto la chica aburrida.

-vayan por esa dirección.-dijo una voz señalando un túnel, cuando se giraron a ver descubrieron una figura encapuchada, su rostro no se distinguía porque llevaba una especie de mascara, similar a un antifaz.

-¡¿y tú quien rayos eres?!-exclamo la chica confusa.

-digamos que soy… un amigo.-dijo sonriendo burlonamente, yo los llevo pero… no garantizo nada respecto a sus vidas. Están advertidos señoritas…

-ahórrate el discurso, muévanse.-ordeno Ultra Magnus nada contento, seguido de todos pero el enmascarado se posó adelante sonriendo arrogante por una pulsera que tenía en la mano, cosa que extraño a la chica.

-"este sujeto actúa raro"-pensó dudosa y empezó a seguir a los demás. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enmascarado.

**Rato después**

Caminaron por varios minutos, el humano los guiaba hasta que al fondo de la caverna llegaron a un extraño laboratorio, con cilindros gigantes con ciertas criaturas en su interior: clones de Predacon.

-lo curioso es que le dije a Bee que encontraríamos algo así, pero solo era chiste… eso sí, él me debe un chocolate.-dijo orgullosa llevando las manos a la cintura

-¿Quién es Bee? ¿Tu novio?-pregunto el enmascarado burlándose del asombro de la menor y esta roja de ira apenas se contenía para no hacer nada imprudente, ya que no llevaba guantes y no los usaría más.

-no…-dijo con falsa calma sonriendo con sorna.-es mi amigo y es como ellos.-dijo está señalando a Jackie y Magnus.-así que te exijo respeto para mis amigos, ¿te quedo claro animal rastrero? -este solo se encogió de hombros.

-como digas preciosa.

-no me digas preciosa.-amenazo apretando los dientes.

-como digas… "preciosa"

-¡escúchame tu…!-empezó la chica furiosa pero este le interrumpió alzando la mano.

-cálmate niña que te saldrán arrugas tan joven.-dijo tomándola del mentón sonriente, ella desprevenida lo miro asustada ya que parecía que examinaba su rostro, claro era algo que jamás admitiría.-lo cual no se vería nada bien en una chiquilla tan bonita.-Maria aparto la mano de un golpe así que decidieron adentrarse en el lugar.- en fin grupo de inadaptados, bienvenidos al laboratorio externo de Shockwave.-dijo este alejándose de los demás.-disfruten su corta estancia, podría ser su última visita.-y se perdió entre los cilindros en las sombras con una sonrisa siniestra.

-ese soquete… está más loco que el sombrerero en el país de las maravillas, aunque… me recuerda a alguien… ¿pero a quién? –susurro la mexicana para si misma.

-eso no importa ahora jovencita.-contesto Ultra Magnus mientras ingresaban al lugar, las caras de asombro y de asco no tardaron en aparecer.

-wow, esta cosa sí que es bastante fea.-aclaro Wheeljack al mirar de cerca un cilindro.

-¿así se hacen clones? No sé porque pero me empezó a dar asquito… junto con una duda.-exclamo la mexicana temblando

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo nacen ustedes?-Wheeljack se quedó helado, no se iba a poner a explicar eso a la chica y menos en estas circunstancias.-digo ¿Cómo se forman? ¿Fueron pequeños alguna vez? Dice Bee que los más jóvenes se les llama sparklings pero ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Es similar a cuando los humanos se reproducen y tienen un bebe acaso…?

-no hay tiempo de esos cuestionamientos niña.-espeto el comandante harto de escucharla.-ya que la operación de clonación de Megatron parece más adelantada de lo que habíamos anticipado.

-si no nos dices no nos enteramos eh.-dijo la chica burlona. Antes de cualquier replica comenzaron los disparos que casi golpean a Ultra Magnus, nadie se había percatado que Shockwave estaba en el laboratorio hasta que empezó la lluvia de disparos, tuvieron que esconderse.- ¡el doctor chiflado!

-¡silencio!-los autobots empezaron el contraataque, tenían una leve ventaja ya que era el científico contra ellos. Escondido cerca de ahí estaba el enmascarado quien miro su brazalete el cual era un comunicador improvisado, que extrañamente funcionaba.

-Knock Out sé que estas escuchando imbécil, y por cómo se apresura Shockwave no le avisaron nada del plan de que los autobots "destrocen" el proyecto. ¿Fue idea del bobo de Starscream no?

-¡¿Cómo sabes…?!-se escucho un grito de sorpresa desde el otro lado del canal

-cállate rojito y dime en donde abrirá Soundwave el portal para irme con el científico loco o le diré todo al predacon que de seguro viene para acá. De seguro le encantara que sus aliados sean los verdaderos responsables de la aniquilación de sus compañeros y esa no es la mejor parte.-dijo burlón

-bien…-dijo este rindiéndose.-escucha con atención escoria.

-soy todo oídos doc.

.

.

.

Mientras con los autobots respondían valientemente a los disparos pero Shockwave había empezado el proceso de activación de los clones pasando energía electroestática en una corriente directa. El líquido que los cubría empezó a salir esparciéndose en el suelo. Mientras Shockwave aprovecho paras atravesar el portal seguido de una sombra, algo que la chica noto.

-¡condenado infeliz! ¡Está de parte de los cons!-exclamo furiosa lanzando un par de rayos de hielo a su direccion, debia mejorar su punteria, antes de irse el enmascarado sonrio soberbiamente y entro por el portal.-maldito infeliz hijo de la fregada.-susurro mientras evitaba tocar el líquido el cual parecía estar casi hirviendo a la par de que los predacon despertaban.-oh no, esto es malo.

-¡¿tú crees?!-exclamaron ambos mech muy a su manera mientras observaban como poco a poco los Predacon empezaban a despertar y a golpear el vidrio que los separaba de los autobots.

-si pelear con el dragón de metal es tan malo como dicen… no quiero imaginar cómo sería contra todo un ejército.-dijo la chica con cara de desagrado.- bien… ¿tenemos un plan? Díganme que si…

* * *

><p><strong>Si soy tan mala que le cortare aquí… no me maten *huye*<strong>

**Maria: si claro, abandóname aquí… este… hola a todos… creo es todo por ahora, perdón si tardamos en volver ya saben la escuela, talleres y muchas cosas más, ahora si hasta luego n.n**


	13. Chapter 13: Evolucion parte 3

**No sé como pero esto lo escribí en un solo día, es decir entre ayer y hoy XD así que se los vengo a dejar perdón si quedo medio aguado, por cierto la pobre María se quedó dormida y adolorida, está agotada por este capítulo y un reto que le impusieron ¿verdad Mesias? .w. Por cierto respondiendo a sus reviews la mayoría se quedaron confundidos por el enmascarado porque literalmente rompi sus teorias ¿tienen mas que quieran que destruya? sera divertido. okno**

**digo... tranquilos se aclarara todo con el tiempo, posiblemente en dos o tres capítulos descuiden, chicos y chicas gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho a pesar de que la uní quiere ahogarme. oye Eagle ¿Arsene quiere ver arder Troya verdad? XD Arok y Guest (por como hablas se quien eres .w.) lamento romper sus teorias tan cruelmente pero se los recompensare.**

**Mejor ya no los entretengo, los dejo leer**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>- bien… ¿tenemos un plan? Díganme que si…-Maria miro a los mayores pero como ninguno decía nada rodo los ojos frustrada y decidió congelar el líquido que salía poco a poco de los cilindros, cuando alguno quiso salir de su prisión la mexicana empezó a congelar el cristal.-¡con un carajo! ¡Wheeljack necesito ayuda no podemos dejar que escapen!<p>

El Wrecrer miro alrededor pensando en algo rápido, si los predacons escapaban sería un desastre y ellos tres serian el desayuno, y encontró lo que podría ser su salvación. Energon sintético, altamente inflamable. Ya tenía un plan.

-¡WHEELJACK!

-permiso para detonar una granada en espacio cerrado señor.-bromeo Wheeljack sacando una granada.

-¡no le preguntes capaz dice que no! ¡Lanza la granada por favor!-grito Maria ya enojada, necesitaban contener esas criaturas y ¿todavía pedía permiso? Eso la fastidio.

-si estas criaturas escapan desatarían su furia en este planeta así que por favor, ¡manda a estas bestias de nuevo a la era del óxido!-exclamo Ultra Magnus mirando a Wheeljack.

-¡al fin algo inteligente!-exclamo la chica cuando Wheeljack activaba la granada y ambos mech procedían a transformarse.

-¡sube niña!-ordeno el Wrecrer y Maria obedeció entrando de un salto.

-¡que esperan aceleren!- no tenía que decirlo dos veces, los bots aceleraron a máxima velocidad alejándose lo más que podían, hasta que a unos kilómetros adelante un portal se abrió delante de ellos obligándolos a detenerse y a transformarse, fue tan repentino que la chica termino de sentón en el suelo.-¡ouch eso dolió ten mas cuidado!

Antes que nada apareció ante ellos un mech bastante alto, con pintura roja, dorada y plateada, sin mencionar unos penetrantes y aterradores ópticos amarillos.

-no… sabía que Megatron tenía otro recluta de su mundo…

-¡¿Quién es este tipo?!-exclamo Wheeljack.

-exactamente el mismo que previamente los dejo vivir, pero no lo hare hoy.-dijo amenazante, fue cuando Ultra Magnus observo su insignia.

-¡es el predacon!

-¿los predacon… pueden transformarse?-pregunto Maria confundida cuando una onda de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, los bots esquivaron la ráfaga saltando hacia su izquierda buscando refugio, la mexicana corrió lo más que pudo, pero no era tan rápida, creo una barrera de hielo que exploto al estar en contacto con las llamas, lanzándola por los aires, terminando a un lado de los pies del predacon, sintió miedo por la mirada que irradiaba, era ira pura.-¿ya te enojaste verdad?

-¡¿Qué le han hecho a mis hermanos?!-exclamo mirando a los "responsables" de la masacre mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- ¡¿Qué es lo que han hecho?!

-¡espera amigo!-exclamo la humana llamando su atención.-sé que estas enfadado, estás en tu derecho me sentiría igual si le hicieran algo así a mis hermanos, pero te recomiendo que…

-¡largo peste!-rugió el predacon empujándola con fuerza hacia un muro de piedra, de no ser porque su cuerpo se disolvió en nieve poco antes de tocar la pared, se habría roto los huesos y muerto al instante.

-"chatarra"-dijo conforme recuperaba su forma humana quedando de rodillas.-este si es rudo..-susurro tomando su estomago con fuerza, el golpe le dolio bastante.

El predacon envistió a los autobots con un solo propósito: eliminarlos. ellos respondieron con disparos pero tenian que esquivarlo porque su super fuerza combinado con su ira era un arma letal

**En la némesis**

-sabes algo Doc, algo me dice que su secreto no durara mucho tiempo, y no hablo de mi animal.-si, era el enmascarado molestando a Knock Out mientras hurgaba de nuevo en los archivos sin ser visto.

-ya cállate que estoy trabajando.-dijo fastidiado.-además no sé de qué hablas.

-hablo de los predacons, a ustedes definitivamente se les fundió un fusible… aunque no tienes respeto alguno por la vida humana, algo me dice que no eres del todo malvado, sonara loco pero algo me dice que tu podrías redimirte. yo que tu lo hacia antes de que Predaking descubra todo y te use de carnada para Dragones

-¡tú qué sabes de redención! No eres más que un fastidio en esta nave.-dijo Knock Out entre dientes por la lección de moral del humano

-se mas de redención de lo que parece, además no te preocupes, pronto me iré de aquí.

-eso espero, ya no te soporto.-dijo gruñendo volviendo al trabajo.

-ya somos dos.

-yo diría tres.-dijo Starscream mirando con odio al humano y lo quito de u golpe mandadolo al suelo. ¡deja de revisar los archivos humano!

-mejor di lo que venias a decirnos, solo para chismoso sirves.-se gano un gruñido del seeker, como odiaba a ese humano

-el predacon está en estos momentos en la mina, enfrentando a los autobots.

-esto será interesante.-dijo el enmascarado sin emoción alguna para alejarse de ahí no sin antes tomar su brazalete. le seria util.

**En la mina**

A pesar de los disparos, las granadas, incluso la ya no tan mágica forja de Solus Prime parecían juguetes a comparación de la fuerza y agilidad del predacon, el problema es que empezaron a destrozar el interior del lugar, las columnas, no durarían mucho y la falta de aire era notoria para alguien.

-¡quédate quieto mascota decepticon!-exclamo Maria jadeando cansada lanzándole rayos de hielo tratando de no darle a sus amigos, pero llego a congelar el suelo por accidente, raras veces perdía el equilibrio.- ¡me voy a volver loca aquí! ¡Wheeljack detrás de ti!-la advertencia apenas llego, intento defenderse pero fue arrojado a una pared en el aire.- ¡Wheeljack!-la chica corrió a auxiliarlo pero la forja le impidió el paso con cuidado.

-no te acerques demasiado, es peligroso.-ordeno Ultra Magnus reincorporándose del golpe que le habían dado.

-¿Qué? No, ayudare quieras o no, si mueren yo también.-sentencio la mexicana corriendo en dirección a la pelea que sostenía el wrecrer con el predacon, haciendo pensar al comandante.

-"esa niña no es muy confiable pero es valiente"

-¡eso Jackie dale con fuerza! ¡Gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho golpe bajo, patada en el abdomen!-gritaba la chica mientras el wrecrer seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. logrando desorientarlo unos segundos, Maria congelo el suelo debajo de la bestia para que al final una patada voladora lo mandara lejos de ellos.-¡eso es!

-¿así está bien niña?-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡perfecto! ¡Ahora las espadas gemelas hazlo cachitos!-este corrió dispuesto a arremeter contra la bestia pero este le esquivo y lo tomo del rostro para impactarlo con fuerza en la pared haciendo un hoyo en él, lo bajo al suelo y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad como en cualquier pelea callejera.-mejor intervengo.- la chica lanzo varios rayos a la espalda del predacon llamando su atención.- ¡deja a mi amigo o extinguiré tu spark!

-¡no eres nada ante mi forma de vida nativa! ¡No eres nada ante Predaking, rey de los predacons!

-vaya nombre, bien rey de los predacons estas ahora ante la reina de las nieves ¿quieres bailar? –El predacon iba a tomarla y exprimirla como un limón pero apareció Ultra Magnus por la espalda golpeándolo con la forja con una indiscutible fuerza y ferocidad dejando boquiabierta a la mexicana.-wow… de no ser porque es el estirado… juraría que pelea como un…todo un Wrecrer, cierto ¡Jackie!

la joven corrio para verificar que el Wrecrer estuviera bien.-¡Jackie! despierta ¡Bulkhead te matara si te mueres! que incoherencia acabo de decir.-dijo golpeandose la frente y le empezo a llenar de escarcha la cara, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y levantarse con brusquedad.

-¡Maria! ¡¿que te pasa?! ¡¿eso porque fue?!

-no despertabas... ademas me das a entender que no soportas las bajas temperaturas, eres un friolento...

Mientras Ultra Magnus golpeaba sin piedad con la forja como si fuera una pelota de pin pong, parecía que la batalla estaba a favor del autobot

Se equivoco

Cuando Predaking tuvo su oportunidad lo arrojo por los aires haciendo que soltara la forja, objeto que aprovecho de momento para golpear a Ultra Magnus tan fuerte que causo una gran onda sonora, que llego hasta Wheeljack quien no perdió tiempo y se transformó para auxiliar a su comandante y Maria, a quien mando a volar la onda sonora por ser de menor peso.

-los bots… los tengo que ayudar.-dijo tratando de levantarse.

-¿quieres una mano?-pregunta una voz atrás de ella, era el enmascarado quien la levanto desde atrás para reincorporarla, aunque a ella no le hizo gracia verlo ahí, lo hizo notorio cuando creo una prisión de hielo alrededor de el.-demonios tenía que ser mujer ¿Qué, acaso la digna princesita no quería mi ayuda?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de burla

-¡lo que quiero es tu cabeza!-dijo la chica haciendo una espada de hielo.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar con tu amo?!

-si hablas del ex gladiador, ese infeliz no es mi amo, ni sabe que estoy en su nave, solo lo saben dos inútiles.

-Knock Out y Starscream

-exacto se nota que al menos tienes cerebro.-esa frase le bastó para que el filo helado de la espada estuviera demasiado cerca de su cuello.- además… preocúpate más por tus amigos los autobots porque según investigue, los predacons eran unos formidables asesinos, ve por tus cuates si los quieres vivos linda.-la chica gruño molesta, tenía razón debía pensar primero en los autobot por eso estaba ahí, así que olvidando al mayor empezó a correr hacia la pelea.-por cierto… el pasado siempre vuelve.-dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo con una bomba de humo casera y desaparecer por un pequeño portal Terrestre por medio de su brazalete. Dejando confundida a Maria

-tiene complejo de ninja, ya ni la muela caray.

Su cuerpo se volvió ventisca y como el viento voló hasta la batalla justo cuando Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus le dispararon al techo para hacer caer una enorme estalactita sobre el predacon.

-¡bien hecho chicos!-los animo la mexicana cuando la tierra empezó a temblar.- ¿debo asustarme?-en eso el predacon resurge como flor de primavera, pero con la estalactita del tamaño de una montaña usándolo como bate de beisbol contra ellos, pero usándola como lanza contra Wheeljack quien distraído por el primer ataque no noto el segundo a tiempo, cuando Ultra Magnus se reincorporo el predacon estaba dando una vuelta mortal desde el aire para atacarlo.

-¡NO!-grito la mexicana cuando ya era tarde, el comandante tratando de alcanzar la forja de Solus Prime el predacon destrozo sin piedad su mano con su pie.-¡maldito infeliz!-notando su presencia, para molestarla, volvió a pisar la mano del autobot para aplastarla y mutilarla dejándolo cansado y mal herido para ir a tomar la forja.-no….

-y justo cuando ya empezaba a tolerarlo.-dijo Wheeljack con dificultad mirando a Ultra Magnus.

-ha sido un honor trabajar a tu lado soldado…

-¡no se despidan aun, yo puedo con este soquete!-dijo Maria corriendo para quedar de "frente" con el predacon-no te saldrás con la tuya.- ¡metete con alguien de tu tamaño rata de dos patas!-grito alzando el puño, el predacon la miro como si fuera una broma.

-ustedes jamás debieron entrometerse, y ahora lo pagaran, empezando contigo.-tomo a la chica desprevenida, está queriendo zafarse empezó a congelar su puño sin piedad, pero la bestia la miro con frialdad para azotarla en el suelo con fuerza, dejando mudos a los bots, ningún humano hubiera sobrevivido a eso, ella solo quería ayudarlos.- esto es solo una advertencia.-dijo el predacon amenazante, pero algo que Wheeljack noto es que en donde estaba el hoyo no había sangre, ni miembros destrozados, solo nieve.

-"gracias a Primus, se salvó"

El predacon pensando que la chica murió tomo la forja para partirla a la mitad en frente de Magnus.

-¡prepárate a morir!-exclamo levantando su mano y arrancar su spark, pero el golpe jamás llego, Optimus había llegado para auxiliar a sus camaradas alejándolo y usando su metralleta para empezar a derrumbar el lugar, en eso la chica salía del hoyo formado en el suelo adolorida a la vez que volvía a la normalidad de a poco, lo que sorprendía es que aún se movía.

-estoy empezando a odiar a los predacons eso dolió… que bueno que me desintegre a tiempo si no si me muero, debo descansar.-dijo dejándose caer frente a Ultra Magnus quien estaba inconsciente por el dolor, ahí fue cuando observo donde estaba su mano.-ay no… por Primus.- en eso llego Optimus con Wheeljack mal herido.-Prime me alegra verte.

-hora de irnos Maria sube.-ordeno mientras cargaba a cada bot en sus brazos y a Maria en su hombro y justo cuando el predacon se reincorporaba ellos ya volaban hacia la salida así que les siguió corriendo hasta estar en el exterior en donde tomo su forma dragonica y empezó a darle alcance.

-¡hora de vengarme!-dijo Maria de dispararle rayos con sus manos tratando de no caerse ella sola, trataba de cubrirles la retaguardia a Optimus y sus agotados amigos, pero Predaking los esquivaba con suma facilidad y aumento la velocidad.- ¡Prime… se acerca demasiado rápido!

-¡espera un poco más!-el portal se abrió en el aire y justo cuando la bestia lanzo una bola de fuego todos travesaron el portal el cual se cerró enseguida, sin recibir daño alguno

Solo quedo un predacon que rugía de rabia prometiéndose venganza en nombre de su especie.

**Base autobot**

**Horas después**

Ultra Magnus despertaba poco a poco, descubriendo que estaba en la base, lo primero que noto fue a Optimus y luego un sonido y una sensación de cosquilleo, era Ratchet quien preparaba la mano para la reparación, o lo poco que quedaba de esa mano, solo se limitó a suspirar desanimado.

-Ratchet se encargara de arreglarte.-dijo tratando de levantarle el animo

Todos estaban ahí esperando en silencio, Maria abrazaba a su hermana y al perro como si buscara consuelo.

-pudimos hacer más…-se decía

-hermana mayor… se pondrá bien el señor Magnus.-la chica pensó unos segundos y sonrió un poco peinando el cabello de la pequeña con cuidado de no dejar rastreos de hielo o nieve.

-si hermana, estará bien no te preocupes por el estirado.

-crei que lo odiabas.-contesto Annie confundida por la actitud tan calmada de Maria en estos momentos.

-no lo odio, solo es mandon... demasiado, hasta medio estirado, con lo de su mano ya pago por todo hermana, pero no le desearia eso a nadie... nunca mas.

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque cometi ese error una vez... y desde entonces lo vivo pagando.-dijo con nostalgia recordando la vez que por un momento, dolida por la traicion de su hermano quiso acabar con el, pagandolo con un infarto que casi la mata y la desaparición de este.-"Rodrigo hermano, por favor perdoname"-penso mirando a los demas, incluso Wheeljack estaba tan pensativo como ella

-Magnus peleo como un Wrecrer.-admito Wheeljack pensativo y serio después del largo silencio en que se había sumido desde que llego.

-Optimus, cuando hablamos antes…-comenzó el agotado comandante.- ¿Qué sería mejor que un ejército?

-un concepto humano.-empezó.-uno que aprendí desde que llegamos a la Tierra.-Magnus esperaba su respuesta queriendo saber que concepto era ese.-familia.

-¿Familia?-pregunto Annie?-como nosotras ¿no?

-si… y no pequeña.-dijo Maria cargando a Max con mucho cariño.-la sangre o energon te hace pariente… pero la lealtad a los que amas te hace familia, a pesar de que hay conflictos y malos entendidos, podria haber distanciamiento y malas decisiones que te haran daño a ti y a otros pero los mas cercanos estara ahi a pesar de las equivocaciones que cometamos, eso era lo que quería que Magnus entendiera, por experiencia propia.- Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Pero la menor noto algo diferente en su hermana cuando el abrazo termino.

-hermana mayor…

-dime Annie

-tus ojos...-dijo señalándolos sorprendida.

-¿que tienen? ya sé que parecen que tienen charcos de lodo adentro pero...

-¡no, no es eso!-dijo ella tratando de dejar la sorpresa de lado, empezando a llamar la atención porque también alzaba la voz.

-ya se, crees que como el abuelo tenia cataratas ya me está empezando a salir...

-¡que no!

-¿entonces que cachorro?-dijo Maria sin tener más ideas para adivinar.

-Maria... ¡uno de tus ojos es azul!

-¡¿cómo dices?!-exclamo la reina de las nieves, sus ojos son cafés no azules, y ahora más asustada no podía estar-¡¿tengo un ojo de cada color?!

**Laboratorio de Shockwave**

El proyecto predacon había sido aniquilado, Predaking estaba eufórico, quería venganza, pero ocurrió algo extraño durante la explosión, tanto que quería que Megatron lo viera por cuenta propia, fue acompañado por Starscream y por un tercero sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿me pregunto que quiere el doctor chiflado con el gladiador y el imbécil…? No manchen….-dijo sorprendido el enmascarado mirando al frente y se escondió cerca de ahí

-¿y esto que es?-pregunto el seeker confundido al ver lo que tenía en frente

-cybermateria cybertroniana pura.-explico Shockwave.-igual a la que existía en los orígenes de nuestro mundo natal.

-¿y aquello que engendro mi ciudadela aquí en la tierra… es resultado de la explosión?-pregunto Megatron claramente sorprendido

-así es, pero el Ácido Nucleico Cybertroniano solo no pudo haber hecho estas Cyberformas. El razonamiento lógico apunta a otra variable inesperada

-¿y eso es?-pregunto Starscream

-… energon sintético.-dijo señalando lo poco que quedaba del energon por la explosión.

-perfecto.-susurro una voz de un humano escondido entre las rocas.-estamos jodidos.-dijo el enmascarado quitándose su máscara para respirar, la falta de aire en la mina era notoria debía respirar lentamente.-presiento que almo malo pasara por esto…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo es todo por ahora, tratare de no tardarme más de un mes para actualizar la historia.<strong>

**Nos leemos otro día cuídense **

**Adiós n.n**


	14. Chapter 14: Uno menos parte 1

**Hola niños y niñas de todas las edades estamos aquí reunidos para leer un nuevo capítulo de esta tercera y última temporada de esta historia.**

**Maria: ve al grano que tienes a todos como ¡ya di algo!**

**Yo: bien, Eagle y Elisa les diría algo respecto a lo que ya saben pero se revela en el próximo capítulo creo ya así que no esperaran demasiado .w. Por cierto ya todos andan con que el enmascarado ya suelte la sopa ¿verdad?**

**Maria: y Mesias619 el problema no es que si vea o no vea eso es lo de menos si veo bien, pero se siente raro tener un ojo de distinto color al otro.**

**Yo: discúlpenla, está loca bien todos casi no la cuenta con Predaking, Magnus ya sufrió las consecuencias y esto sigue hoy**

**Ahora sí. Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>-lo que faltaba.-exclamo Maria para sí misma mirándose en un espejo de hielo improvisado.-mi ojo izquierdo es de color azul, si ocultar mis helados poderes ya es difícil…. Un parche sí que llamara la atención. Pero ni modo.-dijo a modo de queja, apenas y tenía control sobre sus poderes, le preocupaba llamar la atención de más, considerando que ya la llama demasiado por su carácter.<p>

-¡¿serás una mujer pirata y navegaras por los siete mares?!-exclamo Annie emocionada. La inocencia de la menor hizo sonreír un poco a Maria, nada mejor que una buena compañía, aunque esa misma no te podía dejar dormir en las noches cuando era una bebe recién nacida.

-no hermana… debo cubrir este ojo se ve extraño en una mestiza como yo, pero antes… debo llamar a los demás y decirles lo que ocurrió, Ratchet está tratando de reparar la mano de Ultra Magnus…

-Vector Prime manda saludos.-dijo la pequeña de repente confundiendo a la mexicana.

-¿Vector Prime?

-si, lo escuche ahorita en mi cabeza, me dijo que eso es completamente normal que no te debes preocupar…-la mayor la tomo de los hombros sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-pregunto Maria ya que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, incluso un sueño la agobiaba durante el gobierno de los Cons en Jasper.- ¿Qué te dijo Vector Prime?

-lo que decía nuestro bisabuelo, la historia de los tres hermanos, es real.

-¿el cuento que Rodrigo decía que era pura fantasía?

-ese merito, y que no era un cuento, sino una profecía, vinimos a enseñar y aprender…

-no tiene sentido…. ¡necesitamos a nuestro hermano! –exclamo la mexicana de forma dramática, después de muchos meses por fin lo admitía: necesitaba a su hermano mayor.

-primero tus amigos, deben saber del señor Magnus.-le recordó la niña entregándole su teléfono fue cuando Maria recordó lo que tenía que hacer y roja dela pena tomo el teléfono.

-cierto.-enseguida empezó a llamar al primer número en su lista.-por cierto Annie ¿Dónde está Max?

-sonara raro, pero está vigilando a Ratchet y a Magnus, se le queda viendo a ambos. ¿Por qué?

-fácil… Max vigila al doc para ver que repare al estirado y a la vez vigila que no grite como alguien que conozco y que no vino cuando la quieren vacunar… ¿eh? Miko, ¿Cuándo puede venir tú y los chicos?... ¿Cómo que porque? Tenemos un herido… vengan y les explico pues mujer, tiene que ver con el comandante estirado.

**En el laboratorio externo de Shockwave**

**(O lo que queda de él)**

-si es lo mismo que trajo esa ciudadela aquí en un principio… estamos fritos.-susurro el Enmascarado después de escuchar la conversación de los presentes lo cual lo altero, esto era demasiado serio, luego se quedó pensativo como si alguien le hablara, hasta que algo llamo su atención, Shockwave le estaba dando una paliza a Starscream.-jeje te lo mereces por burro.-en efecto Shockwave quería incluso destrozarle uno de sus ópticos por dejarlo a merced de los autobots, y lo mejor: Megatron no hacía nada.-¿lo salvo o no lo salvo?... nel pastel él puede salvarse solo.-y así fue, al convencer de que su error logro formar la Cybermateria por la explosión ocasionada por los Bots, se salvó por poco.-desgraciado suertudo.

-ahora dime Shockwave ¿Por qué esta cybermateria se asemeja al caos?-pregunto Megatron después del conflicto interno entre sus tenientes

-los elementos básicos aparentemente sin inestables, concentrare mi atención en corregir eso.

-aun así, si usáramos esta cybermateria para restaurar Cybertron o Cyberformar la Tierra requeriría un mecanismo de lanzamiento ¿cierto?-¿Cyberformar la Tierra? El Enmascarado no daba crédito a las palabras de Megatron, también quería su planeta, no solo Cybertron.-así que concentraremos nuestros recursos restantes en la reconstrucción exitosa del cerrojo omega

-bien… veamos que averiguo… entiendo.-se decía como si hablara con alguien más.-pronto será hora de volver.

**En la base**

-y eso fue lo que paso, no creí que fuera tan poderoso como mech como ya lo era siendo una bestia.-termino de explicar Maria a Jack, Miko y Raf.-de no ser porque Optimus llego a tiempo, ninguno la hubiéramos contado.

-quiero preguntar… ¿Por qué el parche en el ojo? Te vez extraña.-dijo Miko quitándole el parche de improvisto, dejando a la vista el ojo azul, dejando a los tres humanos sorprendidos.- ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?-dijo Jack claramente sorprendido.

-ni idea… creo es una mutación del energon que corre por mis venas, tengo un par de teorías, pero sonaran muy tontas o descabelladas…. ¿otra pregunta? Que no sea de mi ojo.-dijo recuperando el parche pero olvidando ponérselo.

-hace horas que está trabajando Ratchet en repararlo ¿verdad?-pregunto Raf, todos esperaban impacientes, aunque Ultra Magnus no era el único herido, pero Wheeljack jamás iba a admitirlo.

-el doc es un maestro, en mi opinión le pondrá una mano funcional… o lo más cercano a eso.-dijo Maria mientras Annie hacia un curioso dibujo.- ¿Qué es eso cachorro?

-estoy dibujando a los héroes de la mina.-dijo está mostrando el dibujo, era Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus luchando contra predaking, escuchar ese relato la inspiro en su opinión.

-qué bonito, ahorita se los enseñas, espera.-le pidió Maria cuando Ratchet llamo su atención, había terminado.

-he hecho todo lo que pude, considerando las limitaciones de equipo, tuve que usar partes de repuesto.-la verdad es que logro que Ultra Magnus tuviera una especie de garra con tres "dedos"-aun es incierto si la nueva extremidad de Ultra Magnus será adecuada para la batalla, aunque debería resultar funcional después del tiempo adecuado de terapia.

-es todo lo que podemos esperar amigo.-dijo Optimus después de las indicaciones del doc.

-¿tu estas bien?-le pregunto Arcee a Wheeljack.

-bastante bien, aún tengo dos puños.-dijo sin medir sus palabras, al ver a Arcee molesta decidió callar.

-también Magnus.-aclaro ella seria.

- ¿y tú qué? Literalmente te derretiste dos veces.-comento Jack mirando a la mexicana.-además de los golpes que te dio el predacon.

-neh no paso a mayores.-esa fue la opinión que dio ella.-no soy hielo fácil de romper.-las caras de sus amigos lo decían todo: Maria estaba loca.

-¡ya verán!-exclamo Smokescreen.-la garra se volverá su sello, así como tu dominaste ese módulo de voz que Ratchet puso en tu garganta.-exclamo mirando al explorador, pero Bumblebee como comprenderán no reacciono muy bien ante ese comentario.

-ay no.-dijeron Raf y Maria mirándose preocupados.

_-¡¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?! ¡Si he tenido este problema desde hace muchos ciclos! ¡¿Piensas que estoy incompleto o qué?!_

-¡digo…! Todo el mundo entiende que estas bien.-trato de corregirse sin éxito el novato, pero solo conseguía que Bee se enojara mas.- ¿Por qué considerarías arreglar eso ahora? ¿Verdad?

_-¡Smokescreen deja de hablar, ya has dicho suficiente_!-y empezó a alejarse para calmarse un poco.-_ ¡no saben cómo extraño el sonido de mi voz original y vienen con esto! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! _

-¡Bee no te enojes fue un comentario sin querer!-dijo Maria bajando a su nivel.-descuiden yo lo calmo.-dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlo.- ¡Bee no huyas de mi debes calmarte!

-wow.-se limitó Miko sorprendida.- ¿Qué dijo?

-Bee aun esta encariñado con el sonido de su propia voz, su voz original.-aclaro Raf.

-¿todavía no se cura? Algo me dice que tenemos un paciente desobediente.-dijo Annie sosteniendo la cara de Max como si este hiciera un puchero, vaya paciencia de ese can. Otro en su lugar se hubiera hartado.

-¡oigan miren el lado amable!-exclamo Bulkhead.-el comandante Magnus y Jackie destrozaron con una mano el proyecto predacon.

-aunque sabemos que al menos una bestia sigue con vida.-corrigió Optimus recordando cierto Predacon.-aquella que ha demostrado la habilidad de transformarse…

**A un par de kilómetros de la base**

Bee había tomado su modo vehículo, para relajarse, la velocidad lo ayudaba bastante, aunque le hizo recordar sobre cuando perdió su voz a manos de Megatron y no hace mucho su T-Cog, y lo mal que se sintió y se comportó con sus amigos.

_-creo debería medir las cosas que hago cuando me molesto. Terminare desquitándome con alguien un día de esto. Con un muy mal resultado_

-créeme tenemos el mismo objetivo viejo amigo.-se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz femenina dentro de sí mismo. Literalmente del asiento trasero.- créeme cuando quites ese mal humor por ese tema te garantizo que hasta un caballero te vas a volver.

_-Danielle ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la base._-dijo cortante retomando el rumbo de regreso

-¿y tú permiso para salir soldado?-dijo Maria imitando la voz de Ultra Magnus pasando por alto el tono de Bee.-neh no es cierto, vine a ver como estabas.

_-¿viniste o me seguiste?_

-las dos cosas, admito que Smokescreen no midió sus palabras de forma adecuada, pero a todos nos pasa eso, no te enojes por eso…

_-en si no estaba molesto_.-confeso ya más calmado, ya se desquito con Smokescreen y ya se sentía mal por ello, y ahora ya se andaba desquitando con Maria, ninguno de ellos tenían la culpa, en vez de enojarse decidió hablar_.-en realidad, no pudo evitar sentirme mal por recordar que, a pesar de todo aún estoy incompleto, sin voz… sin mi voz original. A pesar del tiempo no logro olvidarlo._

-es cierto.-dijo Maria seria.-se te daño tu módulo de voz ¡¿y qué?! No significa que estés incompleto, perdiste la voz en un acto valiente, se quién fue el responsable de eso, no cediste ante el interrogatorio de ese tirano de Megatron pero al menos estas vivo hoy.-el explorador sorprendido por esa revelación freno con violencia.

_-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!_

- en vez de que preguntes ¿no te lastimaste? Frenaste horrible, mínimo hubieras derrapado como se debe.-dijo sobándose la cabeza ya que se había golpeado con una de las puertas.- por cierto, congele una de tus ventanas lo siento.

_-disculpa.-_dijo mientras tomaba una velocidad más moderada, aumentando poco a poco_.- ¿ibas a decirme algo más?_

-Simona la ratona, decía que lo que una vez es nuestro siempre lo será, y volverá con el tiempo, mírame a mí, nací con una afección cardiaca y ahora tengo un corazón sano. Si pude salvarme de la muerte gracias a ustedes. Tú en un futuro no muy lejano recuperaras tu voz… te lo prometo.

_-no prometas imposibles Danielle…_

-solo es imposible si lo vez así Bee… ¿Qué te parece volver a la base? Te reto a un torneo de video juegos, el ganador será… sirviente del otro por una semana. El moderador será Raf ¿vale?

-_jajaja acepto el reto, ya te veré trayendo energon en mis descansos._-dijo ya animado retomando rumbo a la base.

-y yo a ti trayéndome chocolate mientras lo grabo todo.-dijo sacando su cámara-diadema.-es hora de volver a usarla…

**En la Némesis**

-si averiguo que sucede con la cybermateria, podría sacar ventaja de esto.-susurro el enmascarado escabulléndose por los pasillos hasta que encontró algo… peculiar, Megatron estaba hablando con Predaking sobre un tema en específico: venganza contra los autobots por la destrucción de los clones Predacon.-del idiota que debería vengarse esta en frente…-se detuvo abruptamente porque la petición del Predacon era más que clara, una vez restaurado Cybertron, quería la restauración de su raza para comandarlos en nombre suyo y de Megatron.-imbécil guárdate tus palabras o serás carne de Dragón.

Una vez dejado el tema de lado, siguió desde una distancia segura al líder de los Decepticons, sentía que lo que fuera a saber el, le interesaba, más si se trataba de un reporte de Shockwave

-logramos rescatar la mayoría de los restos del cerrojo omega, pero el daño fue severo.-empezó a reportar Shockwave unas horas después.-recomiendo el uso selectivo de tecnología terrestre ya que re-adaptar sus sistemas operativos será más eficiente que trabajar desde cero.

-entonces entrégale a Starscream tu lista de necesidades.-empezó a ordenar el ex gladiador y antes de cualquier réplica del seeker le dejo esto en claro.-ya que Shockwave está muy ocupado en la estabilización de nuestra cybermateria ¡tú estarás a cargo de las adquisidores!-después de eso empezó a retirarse.

-esto empeora cada segundo.-susurro saliendo de ahí sin ser visto.- no solo es la restauración de Cybertron, su objetivo también es este planeta…

-alguien está quejándose… al menos sé que ya sabes lo que se siente que te fastidien.-si, era Knock Out, ya acostumbrado a la presencia del humano, aunque eso no signifique que no quiera aplastarlo cada vez que lo ve.

-cállate rojito que estoy pensando… ¿tú quieres que me vaya no?

-entre más pronto mejor.-dejo el en claro.

-entonces me ayudaras idiota, es eso o me aguantas por más tiempo.-una queja silenciosa, una sonrisa victoriosa es lo que había en ese pasillo.-vamos a tu laboratorio bestia que debemos aclarar cómo me voy ¡sano y salvo o te meto un tiro por tu cámara de spark!

-insisto, los humanos adultos fastidian más que los niños.-dijo conforme lo seguía

**En la base Omega uno **

-¿Cómo paso esto?- dijo Maria mientras arrastrando una porción de energon, se alegraba de que Annie durmiera la siesta con Max no quería que la escuchara quejarse porque capaz se le escapaba una que otra mala palabra.- ah ya se ¡tú hiciste trampa!

_-no Danielle.-_dijo Bumblebee relajado.-_hicimos una apuesta y perdiste los chicos son testigos, mi energon si fueras tan amable._-está gruñendo le dejo como pudo el fragmento de energon junto a su pie, este lo tomo y camino para devolverlo a su sitio, dejando con la cara descompuesta a la chica.

-¡¿eso que fue?!

_-no quería energon aun, pero quería fastidiarte_

-Bee eso fue cruel.-dijo Raf riendo por la acción de su amigo.-pero divertido.

-y lo peor, todo fue idea de Maria.-dijo Miko burlona mientras aplaudía

-¿Qué se siente Maria?-dijo Jack riéndose de la desgracia de la mexicana.

- que Bumblebee abuso porque él es un anciano que conduce siglos antes de que yo siquiera fuera planeara.

-¿fuiste planeada?-dijo Miko haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Maria.

_-eso fue… espera Danielle, yo no soy un anciano_.-replico el explorador.

-me vale un rábano, si comparamos tu edad y la mía en términos humanos estas viejito así que te callas.

_-oye tu…_

-¡eh!

_-pero_

-¡eh!

_-Danielle_

-¡dije eh!

-¡Prime!-exclamo Fowler llegando al lugar.

-¡lotería!-exclamo la mexicana llamando la atención de todos.- ¿ya no estamos jugando?-esta apenada escondió sus manos detrás de su cabeza.-perdón… por favor continúen.

-hay un problema.-prosiguió Fowler.-los cons realizaron un allanamiento y robo en la planta nuclear de los álamos anoche y huyeron con veinte toneladas de barras de control.

- ¿Qué es lo que los Decepticons planean construir?-se preguto a si mismo Optimus escuchando el reporte de ataque Decepticon

- ¿construir?-pregunto Maria.

-debe ser algo grande para robar tantas barras de control.-susurro Raf.

-pero ¿construir que cosa?-cuestiono la japonesa.

- nada bueno, eso es seguro.-comento Jack pensativo, los cuatro humanos se miraron entre ellos. Pronto habría más problemas a la vuelta de la esquina

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: y hasta aquí llego…. Oigan… ¿está de más decir que estamos en el tramo final de esta historia?<strong>

**Maria: no me pongas triste mujer ¿Cuánto falta?**

**Yo: descuida, yo aviso bien ya sabes pero falta bastante solo digo es el tramo final.**

**Maria: ¡eres cruel! **

**Yo: no te pongas triste que aún falta. Bien por ahora es todo se cuidan bye**


	15. Chapter 15: Uno menos parte 2

**Nuevo capítulo wii lo hice medio larguito para que no digan eh XD ahora ¡reviews!**

**Maria: Anica que bueno que te divirtió aunque créeme que entiendo lo de la voz de Bee pero… ¡insisto que hizo trampa! ;-; **

**Yo: ay mujer, Eagle te entiendo, las tareas no dejan a uno luego, y más con los exámenes cerca. Pero Elisa te ayuda pero no abuses eh**

**Maria: ya lo dije Mesias y Miles, tan interesante como una roca eso soy jajaja pero veamos qué tan acertados están todos y cada uno de ustedes.**

**Yo: y el misterio del enmascarado se resuelve por fin… solo no me maten por como paso y Elisa, que Rigel no lea al final .w.**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>En la némesis<strong>

-es un plan aprueba de tontos rojito, garantizado que ya no me veras en tu estúpida nave en un buen rato.-dijo el enmascarado después de relatar su plan, partiría con el siguiente equipo de recolección para la reconstrucción del cerrojo omega. Prácticamente era un plan suicida si lo descubrían.

-en mi opinión… eres un idiota.-contesto Knock Out.-aunque existe la posibilidad de que mueras en el proceso así que has lo que quieras.

-o el pequeño knock Out tan tierno como siempre.-se burlo el humano.

-¡escucha masa de carne…!

-¿Qué? ¿Te cambio el pañal? No gracias, una vez lo hice cuando era chiquito y quede traumado de por vida llegue a pensar ¿un pequeño bebito es capaz de desechar toda esa…?

-¡cállate no quiero escuchar nada de desechos humanos!

-que sensible y eso que eres medico… imagina… que en tu preciosa y adorada pintura llena de…-el enmascarado apenas esquivo un cubo de energon vacío que fue arrojado por un asqueado Knock Out.-insisto eres una nenita

-¡Por la All Spark! ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! –llego gritando Starscream, odiaba el timbre de voz del humano aunque no fuera para nada aguda, de hecho era grave-¡¿saben lo que pasaría si Megatron descubre esta plaga aquí en su nave más si descubre quién es?!

-si te arrancan la spark… sería algo que me encantaría ver.-dijo con sorna el joven humano.-descuida avioncito de papel que pronto me iré para jamás volver espero.

-espero y los humanos por lo menos tengan palabra.-gruño el seeker.

-"más que tu eso es seguro"-pensó el humano.-con saber que la cybermateria por ahora es inestable me basta, aunque temo que descubran pronto que problema tiene y yo ya no esté aquí.-susurro para sí mismo

**En la base Omega uno**

-¡Prime!-exclamo el agente Fowler una vez que llamo a la base horas después de haber estado ahí.- ¡son cons! En acción esta vez

-tengo las coordenadas agente Fowler.-aclaro Ratchet después de recibirlas y activar el portal, cuando Ultra Magnus iba dispuesto a cruzar, Ratchet lo detuvo.-alto, alto, su habilidad de transformarse continua sujeta a una máxima exploración de su destreza manual.-en otras palabras, estaba a en tratamiento por la garra nueva y por ahora, no podría transformarse hasta nuevo aviso. Iba a replicar pero Optimus no lo permitió.

-me temo que la autoridad de Ratchet sobrepasa la mía en asuntos médicos.

-en otras palabras.-empezó Maria.-por ahora Ratchet manda.

-y nosotras te vamos a cuidar.- dijo Annie chocando sus puños con la mayor, Ultra Magnus no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

-Entiendo.

-hermana menor, demuéstrale como cuidamos a los enfermitos en casa.-pidió la mayor y esta corrió hasta estar al nivel del comandante.

-mire señor Ultra Magnus, mi mama cuando me enfermo me da medicina que sabe feo y me manda a descansar si no puedo dormir, así que venga que le contare un cuento y le contare de mi familia.-dijo está queriendo empujar su pie para que caminara, este al no tener más elección decidió seguir a la menor teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba, aunque Max era una buena alarma, ladraba cada vez que pisaba cerca de ella.

-Anna Elizabeth Cristina… eres un amor chiquito.-susurro la mayor cruzándose de brazos

.

.

.

Un grupo de cons salían del edificio en medio del desierto con el nuevo cargamento, sin saber que un humano los seguía.

-no se… yo esperaba que ya estuviera aquí.-dijo cargando su arma con municiones nuevas.-bien si no vienen tendré que actuar…-en eso un portal se abrió cerca de ellos, dándole paso a todo el equipo Prime.-ya era hora. Los disparos empezaron así como un portal se abrió cerca de los cons, fue cuando tanto Optimus como el enmascarado notaron la presencia de otro Decepticon, y no uno cualquiera.-no puede ser más perfecto, Soundwave con su parasito mascota.-dijo con sorna. La batalla en el cielo empezó mientras que en tierra, el equipo de recolección Decepticon ya había partido.

-¡chatarra!-exclamo Arcee al no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarlos.

-algo se mueve por allá.-exclamo Bulkhead señalado a una pequeña sombra la cual empezó a correr fue cuando Wheeljack le interrumpió el paso reconociéndolo en seguida.

-el enmascarado del laboratorio Predacon.-dijo en un tono perversamente divertido, ya que escapar en un portal Decepticon no hablaba muy bien de él.

-adivino, ahora dirás "eres un aliado de los Cons" o "cabron hijo de la chin…"-el sonido de una explosión y algo cayendo a los cables de electricidad llamo la atención de todos, incluso se les escaparon muchos Wow. Conforme se acercaban y Prime aterrizaba descubrieron que se trataba de Soundwave.-condenado Prime, le dio al premio mayor.

-haz el favor de guardar silencio.-dijo Wheeljack tomándolo para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

-Ratchet reabre el portal terrestre, pero asegúrate de que los humanos estén a una distancia segura, porque vamos a regresar a la base con un prisionero Decepticon.

-no olviden a su aliado humano.-dijo Smokescreen señalando al joven retorciéndose en la mano de Wheeljack queriendo escapar.

-admito que tal vez… no fue mi mejor plan…-dijo con un tono de voz que no pudo disimular: Preocupación.

**Base Autobot**

**Rato después**

-entonces… son dos prisioneros.-dijo Maria al lado de todos incluso con Fowler vigilando que no hicieran algo imprudente, es decir, cuidar a Miko y Maria.

-¿y uno no es robot como ellos? También es como… ¿nosotros?-pregunto Annie mientras Max se acercaba al enmascarado quien estaba esposado en un barandal cercano, por alguna razón, no le ladraba. Se dedicaba a olfatearlo

-"extraño… Max siempre odio a los extraños"-pensó la mayor mientras miraba a Soundwave atado a la mesa de revisión médica, como una camilla del psiquiátrico.

-como tuvimos la precaución de blindar nuestra nueva base nuestro prisionero no podrá transmitir sus coordenadas a la nave Decepticon.-explico Ratchet.

-entonces tampoco podrá revelar su ubicación.-agrego Optimus.

-creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer que el señor personalidad nos diga todo lo que sabe.-dijo Wheeljack con una sonrisa siniestra. Mientras los chicos aun a distancia escuchaban todo.

-el jefe de vigilancia de los cons debe saber mucho.-hablo Jack mirando al resto.

-pero…-empezó Miko confundida.-Soundwave no habla ¿o sí?

-ni siquiera sé si tiene un rostro.-hablo serio Raf, la mexicana se encogió de hombros.

-¿al menos es un Cybertroniano normal?-después de la pregunta de Maria el interrogatorio empezó, olvidándose del otro individuo el cual trataba de aprovechar esto a su favor.

-"debo darme prisa"-dijo mientras trataba de truncar el cerrojo de las esposas.

-¿Por qué Megatron está robando tecnología humana?-empezó Optimus serio.- ¿Qué es lo que está intentando construir?-pero nadie esperaba lo siguiente, Soundwave gravo la voz de Optimus para alterarla y modificarla de diferentes formas repitiendo la frase.

-wow, Optimus Prime en remix-susurro Miko

-¿es un DJ?-pregunto Annie queriendo acercarse pero Maria no se lo permitió.

-no es seguro cachorro.-fue cuando el prisionero Decepticons se burló más de Optimus mostrando un emoticón de una sonrisa burlesca, les estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Por qué no mejor borro esa sonrisa de su rostro?-pregunto Bulkhead listo para demoler

-Soundwave, te hemos tratado justamente.-hablo Prime.- por el bien de los nativos de este planeta dinos lo que Megatron pretende construir antes de que tengamos que valernos de métodos menos civilizados.-ante estas palabras Soundwave ceo una frecuencia que por poco deja sordos a los presentes, alterándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, una frecuencia de sonido que te habría derribado al suelo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, todos se tapaban los oídos, Maria tapo los de su hermana, el que más sufría era Max por ser de oído sensible se retorcía en el suelo mientras ladraba para ya no escuchar hasta que segundos después termino

-¡Maxi!-grito Anna corriendo a abrazar al pobre perro asustado, el Enmascarado sorprendido miro a la infanta y al perro.

-¡¿Qué haces… que hace una mocosa aquí?!-exclamo retomando la compostura.-este no es sitio para chamacos que se comen los mocos.

-yo no me como los mocos, mi hermano yoyo dice que eso es un habito feo, que te coma la lengua un gato por hablador señor que no sé cómo se llama.-reclamo cuando dio una media vuelta ofendida y regreso con el resto cargando a la bola de pelo que tenia de mascota, dejando mudo al mayor.

-¡olviden esto!-hablo Ratchet harto de la situación.-Soundwave no es un cybertroniano ordinario ni por dentro ni por fuera.

-se los dije.-hablo Maria en susurros a los demás.

-así que por mi parte sugiero abrirlo de inmediato para ver toda la información registrada en sus discos.-eso dejo perplejos a todos pero Maria le aplaudió y Annie la imito aunque no estaba segura de lo que hablaban.

-¡El doc es sádico! ¡Perfecto!-grito la mexicana ganándose varias miradas de los presentes.- ¿Qué? Admitan que la idea de Ratchet es genial

-Maria…-empezó Jack.

-deberías dejar de ver películas donde tenga demasiada sangre.-hablo Miko. Soundwave empezó a mostrar algunos números y letras a máxima velocidad que de inmediato desaparecían.

-oh oh.-exclamo Arcee

-¡qué bien! está descargando datos.-dijo Bulkhead en señal de triunfo

-no.-contradijo Ratchet.-Soundwave está borrando datos.-en poco tiempo la pantalla en su "cara" se apagó.

-Soundwave superior, Autobots, inferiores.-dijo una voz electrónica para después apagarse.

-wow.-susurro Miko.

-no puedo creerlo, el Slenderman de Cybertron… hablo.-dijo Maria con la cara descompuesta.

¿Esta…?-pregunto Bulkhead sin poder terminar la pregunta

-¿ya se murió?-pregunto Annie tratando de mirar un poco más.

-no.-contesto Ratchet mientras escaneaba al prisionero.-sus signos vitales siguen funcionando, parece que simplemente corto toda comunicación, colapsando sus propios archivos.-la respuesta dejo en silencio a todos los presentes, por ahora Soundwave estaba en estado vegetal como dirían los humanos.

-despreocúpense.-comento Miko.-recuerden que tenemos dos prisioneros.-dijo mirando al enmascarado justo cuando casi terminaba de liberarse, antes de cantar victoria, las esposas y sus gruesos guantes fueron congelados.

-¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores verdad preciosa?-dijo burlándose amargamente.

-mira tú cállate que a diferencia de Soundwave a ti si te voy a hacer cantar.-contesto la mexicana amenazando con congelar su cara.

-no necesito amenazas porque a diferencia del perro faldero de Megatron yo si voy a cooperar.-la conversación llamo la atención de todos, este asunto no podía ser más extraño.

-tu nombre humano.-ordeno Ultra Magnus.

-clasificado, me conocen como el Enmascarado.-contesto este sin miedo.

-¿te basaste en el zorro verdad?-pregunto Maria.

-te sorprendería la influencia de los hermanos menores a los mayores niña.-dijo este con burla dejando confundida a la mayor.

-¿qué es lo que deseas a cambio?-pregunto Optimus intuyendo que el humano no cooperaria gratis, pero la vida es impredecible.

-¿me creerás si te digo que no quiero nada? Solo quiero dormir, ya que no hay lugar para humanos en la Némesis, fui por una misión y ya la cumplí en parte, el resto lo hago aquí, solo quiero dormir.

-¿le creemos?-pregunto Smokescreen.

-podría quedarse en una de las celdas, esas si son aptas para humanos, solo debemos confiscar sus armas.-opino Fowler.

-nomás no pierdan mi arma, es mi consentida

**Un par de días después**

-todavía no se activa ¿verdad? Pregunto Maria mirando a Soundwave.

-no Maria.-contesto Arcee.- ¿Qué sabes de nuestro nuevo huésped?

-es un perezoso aun no despierta, y ni Optimus, ni Ratchet, ni Bee bueno hasta Smokescreen no quieren que lo interrogue yo ¿porque?

-si quieres una opinión te diré que tu carácter puede ser impredecible, además tus poderes en cierta forma aún son inestables, el enmascarado podría sacarte de estribos congelando todo el perímetro.-dijo Arcee con calma.

-ouch, eso sonó duro…

-además Fowler está en camino, llegara en la noche.

-ay bien no intentare nada hasta que este despierte…

-¿Qué yo que?-les llamo una voz, era el enmascarado tan calmado como si no hubiera estado dormido en una celda.- ¿Por qué esas caras señoritas? Conozco a la princesita del hielo pero a la femme no, no hay muchas chicas extraterrestres en este planeta ¿eres la novia de Prime o qué?

-¡¿Cómo tienes tanta información de ellos?! Sabes mucho para haber restado tan poco tiempo con los cons.-acuso la mexicana. ¡¿Y cómo saliste de tu celda?!

- créeme esto niña, me cole en los archivos decepticons averiguando muchas cosas, y te diré esto, tienen archivos tuyos, de tus amigos y hasta del agente Fowler, solo les falta descubrir su nueva base para que en serio estén fritos, yo no me confiaría con Soundwave aquí. Además fue sencillo escapar, solo distraje al guardia hasta que le pude quitar la llave

-¡hablas como si supieras mucho!

-más que tu eso es seguro.

-¡ya basta los dos!-interrumpió Arcee.-a ti te recuerdo que estas aquí porque decidiste cooperar pero un movimiento en falso y permitiré que Maria te vuelva una estatua de hielo.-Maria sonrió orgullosa cruzándose de brazos.-y tu niña controla esos impulsos antes de que causes una era de hielo.

-te regañaron mocosa.-Maria abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero decidió callarse, esa sola frase abrió una vieja herida.

-déjame en paz.-atino a decir antes de irse y despedirse de sus amigos antes de que volvieran con sus familias

**En la noche**

-ya voy camino a la base.-hablo Fowler desde la carretera.- pero informan que los cons entraron al proyecto de colisión de partículas Solaris en el polo sur.

-Autobot.-les llamo Optimus en señal de que se prepararan para partir, Ultra Magnus no lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió partir con ellos. Cuando Ratchet quiso detenerlo Wheeljack abogo por él, diciéndole que estaba listo. Algo que tuvo que aceptar no muy convencido.-Bulkhead, Smokescreen, quédense aquí con Ratchet para vigilar al prisionero. Todos los demás transfórmense y en marcha.

-¡yo quiero ir!-exclamo Maria después de mandar a dormir a su hermana.

-negativo Maria, aunque puedas controlar el hielo, el clima puede ser demasiado salvaje para ti.-esta frunció el ceño y se alejó.

-bien ya me voy, a fin de cuentas, es más divertido jugar con el perro.-una vez que todos cruzaron el portal, miraron a Soundwave.

-¿lo podemos cubrir con una lona?-pregunto Bulkhead.-me da escalofríos

-si, parece estar mirándonos, sin importar en donde estés.-agrego Smoke.

-¿lo puedo cubrir con hielo? Parecería un lindo muñeco de nieve cybertoniano.

-¿podrían dejar de concentrarse en lo que Soundwave puede o no puede ver?-les regaño Ratchet.- y ayuden a descifrar lo que dice. ¿Cómo porque Megatron esta tan interesado en algo que podría generar suficiente poder como para generar un agujero negro?

-agujero negro.-repitió Smokescreen.-entonces Megatron pretende devorar todo el universo.

-y todo lo que contiene.-agrego Bulkhead

-¡se volverá Galactus el devorador de planetas!-exclamo Maria ganándose la burla de un tercero en la conversación.

-jajajaja grupo de tontos.-aclaro el enmascarado llegando a escena.

-¡NO!- grito Ratchet harto.-Megatron solo querría controlar el poder con la capacidad de devorar mundos para sí poder… crear uno.

-correcto doc.-dijo el Enmascarado.-Megatron quiere reconstruir el cerrojo Omega porque hallo la forma de hacerlo funcionar una vez restaurado. Solo necesita ciertos artefactos para modificar sus sistemas operativos y hacerlos funcionar.

-No puede ser.-el medico no perdió el tiempo y contacto a su líder.-Optimus, sé que no es un buen momento…

-menos mal decidiste hablar.-dijo Maria con desdén.

-ni tanta falta hizo, no son tan tontos como parecen.-dijo el joven sonriendo.-por cierto la pequeñita…

-¿Qué te importa? Ella duerme y si te acercas el perro te morderá.

-no parece.-dijo orgulloso.-solo vine para recuperar mi arma.-dijo mientras recargaba municiones, fue cuando notaron que la comunicación hace rato había terminado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ratchet?-pregunto Maria al verlo con una mirada triste.

-Optimus no permitirá que los cons restauren el cerrojo omega, porque de usarlo en Cybertron lo usaran aquí.-aclaro Bulkhead.

-tal vez no sea con la forja o el cerrojo omega Ratchet pero hallaremos la forma de restaurar nuestro planeta.-dijo Smokescreen animándolo, en eso llego Fowler a la base con unos papeles cuando algo cruzo una de las ventanas rompiéndola para empezar a dispararles

-oh no.-exclamo Ratchet.

- Laserbeak.-susurro Maria cuando noto que su hermana estaba despierta abrazando asustada a Max -Anna escóndete.-le dijo cubriéndola con una cobija para tratar de auxiliar a los demás, el simbiosis disparo a las cadenas laser de Soundwave liberándolo. En un intento de detenerlo Smokescreen disparo dándole a una de sus alas aturdiéndolo un par de segundos, hasta que Laserbeak lo golpeo en picada y sobrevoló hasta unirse de nuevo a Soundwave reactivándolo al instante.

-¡ya despertó el bello durmiente!-grito el enmascarado cuando Bulkhead trato de hacerlo pedazos pero un golpe en defensa lo hizo a un lado sin problema, Smoke trato de una patada voladora golpear su cabeza pero uno de sus característicos cables salió de el para tomarlo y electrocutarlo, Bulk queriendo ayudar al novato sufrió la misma suerte, Maria lanzaba rayos para que soltara a sus amigos siendo muy tarde, ambos estaban inconscientes. El agente queriendo golpearlo con un extintor fue arrojado a una pared quedando fuera de combate. Fue cuando quedo claro quién era su verdadero objetivo

-¡Ratchet cuidado!-grito Maria

-¡Maria apártate!-exclamo el medico cuando una de las extensiones de Soundwave iban a sujetarla

-¡cuidado!-grito el enmascarado cuando se interpuso para recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica del Con, Maria no podía explicárselo pero le dolía a la par de él, fue cuando al final solo eran tres, la joven se acercó para mirar la máscara quemada por la corriente eléctrica, apenas tenía pulso y parte de su piel estaba quemada, le quito la capa y la máscara para que pudiera tomar aire cuando quedo sorprendida al observar su rosto, al saber quién era destrozada soltó en llanto

-no… no puede ser.-decía a la par en que lo abrazaba cuidando de no lastimarlo más.-volviste, Rodri volviste y me salvaste, perdóname por favor…

-¡Hermana!-grito Annie saliendo de su escondite llamando su atención. En eso Maria dejo en el suelo a su hermano y se disolvió en nieve para llegar rápido a la niña y al can cuando uno de los cables de dirigía hacia ellos, una vez que llego retomo su forma física, se impulsó para que los tres cayeran fuera del punto de colisión, pero Maria recibió un golpe en la cabeza viendo solo sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Y le dejo aquí porque soy muy mala.<strong>

**Okno**

**Maria: Fernanda… eres muy cruel.**

**Yo: perdón pero era necesario ya verás porque, bien nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bye *se va antes de que la maten***


	16. Chapter 16: La revelacion (Vector Prime)

**Lo admito esto lo escribi en un dia revelando el porque de todo este relajo y como Maria no esta bien mentalmente no vino pero dejo una nota para todos los reviews. A ver dice asi…**

**Maria (nota): yo Maria De la Vega dentro de mis pocas facultades mentales declaro que todo lo que dejo escrito es verídico y de corazon, primero que nada Eagle la verdad Rigel tiene razón pero se enterara el siguiente capitulo pero que no se preocupe por ahora esta bien. Y todos Guest que creo saber quien es, Anica, Eagle y en especial Mesias si era Rodrigo el Enmascarado todo este tiempo creo todos o la mayoria acerto en eso aunque Fer los hizo desconcertar una vez ¿no? y créanme a nadie le duele mas que a mi lo que lo ocurrido, me declaro culpable de todo lo malo que le paso asi que nada ofende porque nada mejor que la verda y la verdad y nada mas que la verdad asi que tranquilo amigo que razón tienes de sobra pero se que estará bien todo al final, a todos les mando buena vibra desde aqui. Bien los dejo a cargo de la autora psicópata n.n se cuidan bye**

**Yo: y esta fue Maria en el confesionario nada privado del fic. Mejor los dejo leer que aquí ya se explica todo antes de pasar al tramo final. **

**comenzamos**

* * *

><p>Todos se iban recuperando poco a poco en la base después de un rato tras la paliza que les dio Soundwave, pero algo estaba mal. En primera tanto Fowler como Bulkhead y Smokescreen solo escuchaban sollozos, buscando descubrieron a Annie abrazando al perro asustada cerca del televisor y más abajo el origen del llanto, Maria abrazaba algo o mejor dicho alguien.<p>

-¿Qué...?

-es Rodri, y…-la culpa no la dejaba hablar y siguió abrazando a su hermano mayor.- está herido y Ratchet no está.

-¿es yoyo?-pregunto la menor acercándose pero Maria no quería que viera a Rodrigo así.

-Fowler por favor llévatela de aquí por favor que no lo vea así.-este tomo a la pequeña de la mano y supo enseguida con quien llevarla, sabiendo que de paso ayudaría al joven herido.- ¿saben lo mejor? –Dijo con sorna llamando la atención de los mech.-ni siquiera fue Soundwave quien hizo esto.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-esto lo hice yo.-al saber que ellos no lo entenderían prosiguió.-yo lo juzgue, le desee el mal, quise hacerlo pagar y al final lo aleje, este es mi castigo. Si él llega a perdonarme, es claro que yo no me perdonare a mí misma jamás

-Ratchet.-llamo Arcee desde el canal de comunicaciones.-requerimos transporte inmediato de vuelta a la base… Ratchet ¿nos escuchas?-Bulkhead al final tomo la palabra.

-Arcee…

-Bulkhead, ¿dónde está Ratchet? ¿Todo está bien?

-el… no está…

-y no es la única mala noticia.-dijo Smokescreen.

**Rato después**

-le hice daño a Laserbeak.-dijo Smokescreen mostrando un fragmento de las alas del simbiosis dándoselo a Arcee.-pero si fuera un mejor elemento aun estaría aquí Ratchet.

-calma soldado.-le dijo Ultra Magnus.-revisamos todo este piso por el momento esa es nuestra única clave.

-nada en el registro del portal.-llego Bulkhead dando la noticia.-si transportaron a Ratchet fuera de aquí usaron el suyo no el nuestro.

-¿Por qué tomaron prisionero a Ratchet y dejaron a esos dos aquí?-pregunto Arcee sin entender.

-Megatron parece tener al médico de rehén me parece raro que no haya hecho exigencias.-dijo el comándate.

-de seguro es algo que Rodrigo sabría, él estuvo en la Némesis desde la recolección de huesos predacon.-dijo Maria escuchando la conversación.

-lo más lógico es que Ratchet posee algo que los Decepticons desean.- argumento Prime.

-lo que los cons estén buscando Ratch no se los dará.-defendió Bulkhead.- ¿verdad?

-perdón la interrupción.-dijo Fowler mientras dos soldados transportaban a Rodrigo fuera de la base en una camilla.-aquí contamos con una unidad médica bien equipada, el estará bien.

-¿se salvara verdad Fowler?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-es muy pronto para saber pero alguien estará a cargo de su recuperación.-dijo mostrando tras de sí a una joven conocida.

-¡Sandra Robinson!-en eso miro a los bots y trato de estorbarle la visión perdiendo toda noción de cordura.- ¡no es lo que parece es…! ¡Efectos especiales! ¡Proyecto militar digo…!

-tranquila.-empezó Sandra tomándola de los hombros para calmarla.-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo izquierdo?-en eso Maria se cubrió el ojo azul y trago saliva sin saber que decir.

-yo… recibí un golpe en este ojo y… y… ay no se luego te digo algo mas creíble… no te… ¿sorprende verlos aquí?-pregunto señalando al equipo Prime.

-de hecho…desde el asedio de los cons en Jasper lo sabía…

-¡¿Qué?!

-y June vendrá lo más pronto posible con Jack, ella me ayudara con tu hermano, mientras tu hermana ¿se seguirá quedando aquí?-pregunto mirando a la menor jugando con el perro ignorante del dolor.

-después de lo ocurrido… no lo sé.

-entiendo. Me quedare con las demás enfermeras aquí mientras ella se puede quedar en las noches como nuestra mini asistente, a ella le gustara por lo que me ha contado Rodrigo.

-¿eh? Digo… ¿Qué? Esperen… mejor me callo que mi mente está divagando ahora.-dijo recostándose en el suelo que empezaba a congelar, Sandra se sorprendió pero no dijo nada solo sonrió.

-vendré por tu hermanita en un rato, la llevare a la cafetería a comer.-dicho esto se retiró dispuesta a salvar al mayor de los De la Vega.

**Unas horas después**

**(2 am)**

Fowler estaba como loco, ordenaba monitoreo de todo las 24 horas del día. Y no era el único, Wheeljack investigaba en la base de datos.

-tal vez… el cacharro quiere la tecno cosa.-dijo mostrando su descubrimiento.

-energon sintético.-susurro Arcee.

-pero ¿para qué? si controlan la mayoría de las reservas de energon.-dijo Smokescreen sin entender.

-codicia que más.-reclamo Bulkhead

-si los Decepticons están reconstruyendo el cerrojo omega como Ratchet supuso el energon sintético debe ser un factor importante.-dijo Optimus

-odio ser el que señale lo obvio pero se les está olvidando algo.-exclamo el agente Fowler.-si los cons hallaron a Ratchet aquí conocen la ubicación de su base.

-¡si vienen me voy a vengar!-dijo Maria congelando un muro cercano y parte de la computadora.-¡ya verán les aplicare la hurracarrana y…y…!

_-¡nada de venganzas Danielle!-_reclamo Bumblebee_.-ahora tu prioridad es tu hermana, si es por Rodrigo estoy seguro que él no querría que hicieras algo así._-no sabían si fue por el argumento o solo porque Bee lo dijo pero esta se calmó.

-está bien. No hare nada… por ahora.

-deberían calmarse todos ustedes.-dijo Annie acercándose a ellos seguida del perro que no paraba de ladrarle frenético, esta toco su cabeza y este se quedo estatito como estatua.-por ahora Ratchet está bien, Megatron lo necesita y por mucho lo intimidara pero nada más, por lo menos hasta obtener lo que desea.

-tu deberías estar durmiendo en el sofá mientras viene Sandra y ¿cómo sabes eso y que le pasa al pobre Max?-dijo Maria mirando diferente a la niña, su mirada era diferente, era más sabia. Fue cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, lo supo porque Wheeljack empezó a quejarse de que la computadora se detuvo. Y además el monitoreo de señales quedo en pausa.

-necesitaba hablar con ustedes pero por mi propia cuenta no tenía mucha fuerza , necesitaba un mediador de alma pura, así que tome prestado el cuerpo de ella además de su fuerte conexión conmigo ya que Rodrigo está herido y Maria demasiado alterada. Aunque al mayor quise hablarle al momento de llegar a Jasper pero era tan escéptico que no pude hacer mucho contacto

-¿Quién eres y que haces en el cuerpo de la niña?-exigió saber Arcee.

-eres a la que llaman Arcee, conozco tu historia, Tailgate y Cliffjumper me han hablado de ti sin mencionar a Elita One y a muchos otros caídos que te han conocido.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos, era imposible que Annie supiera todo eso

-a mi hermana jamás le hable de ellos ¡tu nombre o te obligare a salir del cuerpo de mi hermanita!-amenazo la mayor pero no podía dañar el cuerpo, no podía lastimar a su hermana menos después de lastimar a su hermano.

-Optimus hace tiempo que no sabía de ti.-dijo ignorando a la mexicana a propósito sonriendo por el efecto provocado y miro al Prime.- tu historia después de reencarnar en Orion Pax es impresionante, Alpha Trion cumplió su palabra, hermano, yo soy Vector Prime, uno de los trece Primes y guardián de tiempo y el espacio. -la revelación sorprendió a todos eso era imposible.- yo vine ayudándoles sin aparecer físicamente cuando Unicron regreso y Optimus estuvo mal herido pero no es lo único, aunque por ahora nada amenaza el tiempo y el espacio en esta ocasión no intervendré demasiado más que para revelar la verdad acerca de los hermanos De la Vega ya que fui yo quien los trajo en primer lugar. Aunque al final el can se coló con la niña ya que nunca se va de su lado.

-¿no fue ese cristal extraño lo que los trajo?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-lo que pasa es que parte de mi poder lo concentre en un cristal que le pedí a mi hermana Solus Prime construir conocido como la spark dimensional, solo un Prime, alguien cercano o elegido por un Prime o en su caso un ser sumamente poderoso puede usarlo. La luna de sangre es un evento que aumenta toda clase de poderes místicos razón por la que fue más fácil usarlo.

-esa cosa la active yo cuando intente leer algo, no entiendo.-dijo Maria

- siempre he vivido fuera del tiempo observando todo hasta que un día decidí reencarna en un ser al azar donde pudiera conocer más a alguna de las criaturas que protegía dejando de existir como ese ser hace unos años volviendo a ser Vector Prime. Aunque por un tiempo olvide no fue hasta que fui adulto mayor que decidí relatar a mi descendencia una profecía prevista en esa línea de sangre.

-Vector Prime.-le llamo Optimus.- ¿en qué criatura decidiste reencarnar?

-humano, volviéndome algo así como chaman o medico brujo conocido como Mixcoalt Castellanos, siendo un mestizo reconocido por el padre. Pero por el origen cultural de la madre recibí el nombre de Mixcoalt

-espera…eso no puede.-dijo Maria riendo de esto sin creerlo mucho.-Mixcoalt Castellanos era… oh… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vector Prime es mi bisabuelo?!

-¿¡qué?! Eso no puede ser ¿o sí?-pregunto Smokescreen sorprendido por la noticia.

-en efecto, de todos mis descendientes tres tenían el alma, comparándolo con una spark pura digna de un cybertroniano aun si serlo. Ahí nació una profecía que les relataba como cuento, pero Rodrigo decía que era un invento mío porque alguien le metió la idea de que lo místico eran tonterías.

-Teresa Ruiz de Ponce viuda de Castellanos, tu adorada nuera ¿verdad?-dijo la mexicana con sorna. Su tía abuela siempre haciendo de las suyas.

-exacto, los hermanos intervendrían en una dimensión origen de un ancestro suyo para enseñar y aprender sobre ellos y sobre si mismos superando pruebas para demostrar ser dignos de su legado.-empezó a relatar conforme los rodeaban imágenes de bebes conforme crecían uno en uno revelando ser tres conocidos por los bots.-El mayor; el protector, capaz de lo que sea por proteger a los que ama sin importar las consecuencias, renuente al principio pero cargando con la redención y una lección de vida que cambiara su destino. Volviéndose sabio entre ambas dimensiones.

-Rodrigo.-contesto Wheeljack recordando que el enmascarado y Rodrigo De la Vega eran la misma persona.

-la hija segunda; la orgullosa, despertando un poder innato por línea paterna con la sangre de Primus en su ser mostrara la belleza de su alma con la blancura de su estación terrestre dominante pero de ser corrompido mostrara la crueldad por un helado corazón. Volviéndose la más cercana a la cultura cybertroniana.

-_esa es Maria, pero es confuso la parte de un helado corazón.-_dijo Bee extrañado

-La menor; la inocente, pureza con rostro de niña por la bondad de su ser, enseñando que siempre existe el por qué perdurar en la más cruel de las guerras, siendo la restauración verdadera de un vínculo roto. Su sola presencia demostrara que siempre existirá la luz, se volverá la más cerca al vínculo de Vector Prime demostrando ser digna heredera.

-esa es Annie.-dijo Maria con los ojos aguados.-solo vinimos a aprender y ser más unidos ¿verdad?

-si te das cuentas Maria hicieron mucho más que eso aquí, muchas cosas estaban destinadas a suceder pero ustedes hicieron su parte de principio a fin.-dijo mientras los rodeaban los recuerdos desde el principio hasta el día de hoy.- no alterando todo pero demostrando que la familia es el factor importante para superar cualquier reto a venir, restauraron su vínculo aquí y restauraron uno que otro aquí esa era su verdadera misión, ser familia.

- entonces tenemos a un Prime fuera del tiempo observándonos desde siempre.-dijo Wheeljack.-eso es algo perturbador, ahora que sienta que me observan estando solo voy a creer que es Vector Prime.

- será perturbador estando el baño.-exclamo Fowler.

-¡qué asco Fowler absténgase de esos comentarios por favor!-exclamo Maria congelando el suelo con la cara descompuesta.

-por cierto, Rodrigo estará bien, antes del alba tendrás noticias de él tendrán mucho de qué hablar y en una hora tendrá una visita nada grata que los amenaza per creo ya lo saben, no saben lo útil que es la pintura en situaciones así.-dijo sonriendo mientras una luz envolvía el cuerpo de la menor.-debo irme, los observare fuera del tiempo. Hasta pronto.- y antes de que alguien dijera algo el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad y la pequeña Annie cayo de sentón al suelo con la mirada cansada.

-hermana.-hablo como siempre.-tengo sueño cárgame.-dijo tendiéndole los brazos y la mexicana la cargo como cuando era mucho más pequeña. Max ya mejor se acercó a ver que su dueña estuviera bien, al notar que solo tenía sueño se recostó en el suelo.

- no puedo creer esto.-susurro la mexicana.

-¿Qué Vector Prime los trajo aquí en primer lugar manipulando la reliquia para que tú la encontraras?-pregunto Smokescreen.

_-¿Qué estaban destinados a venir incluso que tuvieras ese poder helado?-_pregunto Bee.

-¿Qué hay un Prime observando desde siempre?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-¡no!-exclamo.- ¡que la encarnación humana de Vector Prime es mi bisabuelo! ¿Saben que significa? Es como decir que Optimus Prime es mi tío bisabuelo ¡¿se pusieron a pensar en eso?! No es que sea malo tener un tío bisabuelo es solo que es un organismo autónomo del planeta Cybertron, mejor me siento.-dijo recostándose en el suelo con su adormilada hermana.

-Maria entiendo que la revelación de Vector Prime fuera demasiado fuerte, pero ¿no es mejor que ahora saber la verdad de porque estan aquí?-pregunto Optimus tomando de la mano a Arcee sacándole un sonrojo.

-entonces… ¿Arcee es o sera mi tia bisabuela?-el comentario saco varias carcajadas de todos y a una femme completamente avergonzada.

-Maria que cosas dices.-dijo esta conteniendo la risa

-dejando la reunión familiar de lado.-dijo Fowler llamando la atención de todos.-tenemos que resolver la amenaza que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-llámenme loca, pero creo que Vector Prime nos dio una idea.-dijo Arcee pensativa.- ¿Qué hay en el hangar F?

-el comedor ¿Por qué?

-porque con la pintura adecuada, podemos cambiar de hangar, este es el E a fin de cuentas.

-entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Arcee.-dijo Optimus entendiendo el plan.- evacuen el Hangar F.

**Una hora después**

-la operación fue larga, pero lograron estabilizar la condición de Rodrigo.-empezó a explicarle Sandra a Maria mientras arrullaba a Annie.-solo es cuestión de que despierte y con la adecuada rehabilitación volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

-sin secuelas o algo parecido ¿verdad?-pregunto después de meditarlo.

-solo algunas cicatrices espero, pero en mi opinión lo hará más interesante eso ayudar a su ánimo.-ambas rieron por el comentario.-en fin el plan puede empezar pronto me llevare a Annie si no te molesta.

-no es más, tengo algo que hacer.-dijo mientras entregaba a la menor en brazos de la enfermera, observo como ambas se retiraban del hangar y miro tras de sí, todos estaban distraídos esperanzados de localizar una señal Decepticons decidió ir a la unidad medica

.

.

.

-shh hermano mayor….-susurro una voz asomando cabeza al pie de la cama donde reposaba un joven inconsciente recibiendo suero por vía intravenosa.-ya me dijeron de ti… y… vine… si no, no estaría aquí verdad.-se golpeó en la frente por su comentario y tomo aire.- bien te vengo a dejar esto.-dijo poniendo una foto de Annie en una de sus manos cerrándola.-esa cosita enana si te merece como hermano porque esta cosa fea.-dijo señalándose.-definitivamente no te merece mira lo que cause, hasta estas aquí por mi culpa.-decía conforme se le iba la voz y se enjuagaba las lágrimas.-porque tenías que ponerte en medio Rodrí porque… yo debería estar en esa camilla no tú, tu no Eyi… lo siento.-sintiendo algo de frio noto que nevaba ligeramente en el interior del lugar, arropo a Rodrigo para que no pasara frio por su culpa cuando noto sonidos de aviones afuera.-¿Qué está pasando? Tu… no te muevas de aquí, que estupidez dije por Dios, Primus, Hylia ay quien sea, hermano ya vengo sueña con los angelitos

No perdió el tiempo y sabio a ver que sucedía, el cielo nocturno revelaba lo ocurrido. Un escuadrón Decepticon hacia acto de presencia. Liderados por Starscream.

-perfecto, el avioncito de papel vino a arruinar la madrugada.-susurro preocupada, era claro a lo que venían.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Eh… eh okya veran en Vector Prime me base en sus versiones conocidas como en Unicron Trilogy y demas, bien aclarado eso...<strong>

** Ahora si exámenes=menos tiempo a si que a ver como nos va, nos lemos próximamente bye n.n**


	17. Chapter 17: Persuacion parte 1

**Si ya me manifesté**

**Maria: eso es obvio**

**Yo: no empieces ¬¬**

**Maria: bien prácticamente es un capitulo corto que la loca realizo a lo largo de la semana en los tiempos libres que tenía.**

**Yo: ¿esas palabras existen?**

**Maria: creo, bien… ya me perdí.**

**Yo: yo termino aquí, ahora si ya empezamos el tramo final de la historia. No diré cuantos capítulos faltan hasta que me dé la gana o lleguemos al momento indicado lo que pase primero. Mientras disfruten este corto capitulo.**

**Ahora si**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p><strong>En la Némesis<strong>

**Horas antes…**

Ratchet estaba en confinamiento como prisionero de guerra, atado a una camilla de laboratorio perdido en su mente.

Recordaba algunas cosas antes de ver oscuridad. Al principio vagamente pero todo fue más claro después de un rato.

Soundwave y un humano con mascara eran prisioneros en la base, el equipo de misión, Laserbeak entrando a la base, la reactivación de Soundwave, descubrir que Rodrigo era el Enmascarado y como fue herido de gravedad, todos inconscientes y nada más.

Poco después fue despertando de la inconciencia para encontrarse con el rostro del mal, la cuestión era clara.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunto sin rodeos el medico autobot.

-de hecho… tu apoyo para ayudar a completar cierto proyecto de ciencia.-lo único que recibió fue una risa burlesca

-yo jamás voy a cooperar.-sentencio.

-Shockwave no va a requerir de tu "cooperación" para extraer tu conocimiento, doctor-explicaba mientras el mencionado se acercaba a Ratchet para practicar la conexión psíquica cortical.

Paso el tiempo, una hora tal vez y Megatron se sentía impaciente por el resultado para descubrir lo más obvio, la fórmula del energon era inestable e inconclusa así que ordeno "ayudar" a Ratchet a terminarlo.

**Una hora más tarde**

-al parecer secuestrar al médico autobot no fue de mucha utilidad.-dijo Knock Out después de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

-créelo Knock Out, hurgar en su mente fue una pérdida de tiempo.-comento Starscream cuando paso a su lado Predaking refunfuñando, estaba enfadado.

-¿a ese que le pasa?-pregunto el medico

-de seguro ya se enteró de que un autobot está aquí, quiere vengarse.-se burló el seeker por la ingenuidad del predacon.

-mientras no descubra nuestro engaño podemos relajarnos para ver como con el tiempo los autobots caen ante el uno por uno.

-aunque parece que el perro faldero de Optimus Prime al final si podría ser útil según Lord Megatron, no dudo que al final se vuelva chatarra por la bestia.

.

.

.

Ratchet se encontraba encerrado en solitario y se podría decir esposado sin saber que esperar, no le preocupaba mucho que pasara con él ya que era un "viejo" Autobot y conocía a Megatron de sobra para saber que su ambición era insaciable, su preocupación aparte de lo que quisieran los Cons de él era el resto del equipo. Si Laserbeak los hallo y reactivo a Soundwave. Conocían la ubicación de la base. No iba a admitirlo pero tenía miedo pero como médico veterano de guerra no lo demostraría tan fácil.

Fue cuando poco después el líder de los Decepticons junto con Soundwave y Starscream hizo acto de presencia.

-¿ya terminaron de husmear dentro de mi cabeza?-pregunto con sorna dirigiéndose al grupo.-no encontraste lo que deseabas verdad si no, no estarías aquí.

-lo que deseo, al parecer aún no existe

-y eso sería…

-nos gustaría mucho que completaras tu trabajo de la fórmula para el energon sintetico.-dijo con orgullo el ex gladiador

-si fuera capaz de hacerlo ¡crees que accedería a darte suficiente combustible y municiones para para que puedas dar la vuelta y destruir a los autobots!-dijo dándole la espalda al final.

-no lo has comprendido querido Ratchet.-dijo como si la impaciencia no se lo comiera vivo.-solo pretendo usar la formula con el propósito de la creación, no de la destrucción.-como el medico se quedó mudo de la impresión continuo.-hemos descubierto que tu energon sintetico, al combinarse con ácido cyber-nucleico puede dar base a una cybermateria alternativa.

-si estas tratando de reconstruir el cerrojo omega.-dijo por fin el medico al ver que sus suposiciones y la conclusión de Rodrigo como el Enmascarado eran ciertas.

-estamos cerca de un gran momento histórico tu y yo, la restauración de nuestro propio mundo de origen.

-colaborar con el bárbaro que prácticamente destruyo nuestro planeta en un principio, quien salvajemente destrozo el módulo de voz de Bumblebee mientras lo miraba a los ojos ¡no gracias!-sentencio el doc.

-entonces voy a darte una opción.-dijo Megatron.-completa tu investigación o…-Soundwave se acercó para mostrar en su rostro-pantalla la foto de los cuatro chicos que tomo la primera vez que los vio hace un par de años.

-humanos.-se burló el seeker.-siempre el punto débil.

- ¿y esos humanos deberían significar algo para mí?-mintió, claro que significaban algo para él, pero no podía mostrarse débil en territorio Decepticon.

-si no… estoy seguro de que esto si.-Soundwave mostro la imagen del hangar E vista desde el cielo.-como seguramente ya debes saber conocemos la ubicación de su base actual, acepta mi oferta y voy a dejar que tus compañeros autobots y sus mascotas humanas permanezcan intactas. Piénsalo bien buen doctor.-dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida dejando solo a Ratchet con sus pensamientos.

-mi señor.-hablo Starscream después de dejar la celda.-dígame que no permitirá que los autobots sigan en funcionamiento.

-por supuesto que no.-aseguro.-Reúne tu ejercito Starscream y destruye su base, nuevamente.

**Base Omega Uno.**

**Actualidad**

No había señal radial ni comunicaciones desde que Maria salió a ver el estado de salud de su hermano mayor pero no logro volver porque el plan se puso en marcha de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sandra saliendo de las habitaciones de las enfermeras en el hangar H junto a la unidad médica.

-son Decepticons.-dijo uno de los pilotos antes de abordar en su nave y emprender batalla ante el escuadrón enemigo. Sandra miro al interior para ver a Annie dormida abrazando a Max ignorante de lo que pasaba en este momento.

-creo por ti tus hermanos no se han rendido.-susurraba Sandra mientras arropaba a la niña.-en otros casos Rodrigo ya habría muerto por el ataque y Maria ya hubiera perdido la razón en serio. Tu eres su ancla ahora pequeñita.-ahora solo se escuchaban disparos afuera, en el cielo.

.

.

.

-tenemos visitas es toda una flota.-hablo Fowler cuando de todas las inactivas señales Decepticon una se activó camino hacia ellos, un escuadrón de ataque Decepticon se disponía a cumplir con su deber.-no importa lo que pase, para que funcione el plan, no deben salir, no se expongan o todo se echara a perder.

-es frustrante no salir a darles una buena paliza a esos cons.-concluyo Wheeljack.

-el agente Fowler tiene razón, por muy en contra que este de que los humanos los combatan solos solo así tendremos el factor sorpresa para rescatar a Ratchet.-sentencio Optimus serio como siempre.

-¿el plan funcionara verdad?-pregunto Smokescreen

-eso esperamos Smokescreen, eso esperamos.-susurro Arcee preocupada.

-descuidan, la aviación resiste, por ahora.-dijo Fowler analizando los radares

.

.

.

-¡ay maldito Starscream ahora si ya me hartaste!-grito Maria mientras observaba el ataque Decepticon, retenido por la fuerza aérea militar.-ay Arcee, espero tengas razón y mi querido bisabuelo no esté tan loco como Rodrigo creía.-susurro pensando que hacer, debía parecer que era una verdadera defensa cuando tuvo una idea, una suicida idea.-me mataran si sobrevivo a esto.-dijo mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en ventisca invernal y se elevaba al cielo, directamente a la formación Decepticon.

.

.

.

¡Concentren sus ataques en el hangar E!-ordeno Starscream mientras respondían al contraataque de la fuerza aérea, la misión que le asigno Megatron era de suma importancia, destruir la base autobot; otra vez.

-Comandante Starscream, la temperatura ambiental desciende drásticamente.-alerto uno de los soldados mientras sus ventanillas empezaban a escarcharse y por la temperatura bajo cero empezaba a quebrarse.

-es esa mocosa insolente.-dijo el seeker.-trata de distraernos.-en efecto, la creciente baja temperatura parecía solo afectar a los cons, los aviones de caza terrestres parecían no sufrir daños, era una lucha de titanes en el cielo nocturno.

.

.

.

-Fowler, ¿el canal del clima alerto sobre un inusual frente frio?-pregunto uno de los pilotos por radio.

-ni siquiera es temporada.-sentencio confundido.

-¿seguro? Aquí hace un frio de los mil demonios, pero los cons no lo resisten mucho, se estas alentando.

-espero no sea lo que creo.-dijo Bulkhead.

-la cuestión no es que sino quien Bulk.-dijo Wheeljack con una sonrisa.

-¿es esa niña Maria verdad?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-me temo que así es.-dijo Optimus pensativo, como si hubieran previsto sus movimientos Smokescreen y Arcee toman de ambos brazos a Bumblebee inmovilizándolo.

_-¿Qué creen que hacen?-_se quejó el explorador tratando de liberarse.-_ ¡suéltenme!_

-como si no te conociéramos, cada vez que Raf o Maria se meten en líos así vas corriendo a su rescate.-dijo Smoke haciendo fuerza.

-Bee, estará bien. A fin de cuentas por extraño que suene, es una Prime.-dijo Arcee meditando en las palabras de Vector Prime. A pesar de que solo uno de ellos llevara energon en sus venas…

Los hermanos De la Vega por muy loco que suene para ustedes, eran Prime por linaje espiritual

.

.

.

Starscream salió de posición para que su flota distrajera a los humanos, excepto a uno.

-son míos ahora autobots.-decía con soberbia el seeker.

-¡sorpresa!-una voz aguda de una mujer joven lo sorprendió un peso extra sobre el.- ¡me extrañaste idiota!

-¡tú otra vez ya me cansaste!-empezó a dar varios giros para que la chica cayera pero esta se sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡párale que voy a vomitar!-decía aguantando todo lo que podía por tantas volteretas en el aire.

-¡ni se te ocurra sacar tus jugos gástricos sobre mi maldita!-grito el con tratando de deshacerse de la niña, lo estaba distrayendo de su misión.

-hermano.-susurro mirando al vacío mientras congelaba sus puños volviéndolas unas garras de hielo.-hoy saldare mi deuda.-y sin más trato de despedazar al seeker con zarpazos similares a los de un felino.- ¡¿te duele imbécil?! ¡Qué bueno!

-no cantes victoria infeliz.-sentencio Starscream.

-¿quieres apostar?-dijo rompiendo una de sus ventanillas.

-maldita humana.-en un momento de distracción de la mexicana. El seeker harto disparo sus misiles tomando por sorpresa a la chica, se dirigía al hangar E.- ¡oh no!

-¡fallaste niña tonta ingenua!-y de una vuelta de cabeza dejo en caída libre a la humana quien veía como el hangar explotaba consumiéndose en llamas.

-¡NO!-fue todo lo que alcanzo a articular antes de empezar a disolverse en nieve conforme se acercaba al suelo terrestre.-va a doler.-dijo al final de quedar un montículo de nieve en el concreto.

-lord Megatron.-se reportó el Con mientras se alejaba con su escuadrón.-me complace reportar que la base autobot fue reducida a cenizas

y dejando detras de si, un hangar que se consumia en las llamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: y hasta aquí le dejo. La influencia que me dejo una amiga también autora (aunque de un fandom diferente) es fuerte n.n porque creo es obvio :D<strong>

**Maria: no vuelvo a hacer esas maromas suicidas en el aire después de comer.**

**Yo: cierto… hasta luego n.n**


End file.
